Ultimate Fighter
by ROHbot5150
Summary: WWE and TNA stars compete in the ultimate fighter with Flair and Bret Hart as the coaches for a six figure contract for the UFC featuring Samoa Joe, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Ricky Reyes, Nigel Mcguinness, Homicide, Davey Richards,the Briscoes
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Fighter

Hey people TNA here with a TUF spoof I love the show and decided to make a fic of it with wrestlers instead there will be romance with the divs as well I'm just not gonna tell you the pairings I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own any of the promotions mentioned in this fic nor the wrestlers this is just for fun

Summary: WWE, TNA, ROH and several other wrestlers are competing in a modified version of the ultimate fighter. As they spend the next several weeks training and living together for a six figure contract for any promotion of their choice with two weight classes the heavyweights and the light heavyweights with eight fighters in each class. The two head trainers "the nature boy" Ric Flair and Bret "the hitman" Hart and their team of coaches will each pick four guys from each class in turns and then one fighter from each team will fight eachother and the winner moves on to the semi finals and the loser goes home as friendships, rivalrys and feuds start as we find out who will get that six figure contract and becomes the ultimate fighter.

The Heavyweights  
Brock Lesnar  
Kurt Angle  
Bobby Lashley  
Shelton Benjamin  
Charlie Haas  
Samoa Joe  
John Cena  
Rob Van Dam

The Light Heavyweights   
Jay Lethal  
Chris Sabin  
Low Ki  
Alex Shelley  
Petey Williams  
Ricky Reyes  
Bryan Danielson  
Amazing Red

Bret Harts team of coaches  
Scott D'Amore  
Jushin "Thunder" Liger  
Chris Benoit

Ric Flairs team of coaches  
Jerry Lynn  
Tommy Dreamer  
Tazz

The fighters are driven up to stamford connecticut for a meeting with Vince McMahon with Flair and Hart stood next to him.

"well gentleman welcome to the ultimate Fighter as i'm sure you are all aware that you wil all be living together under one roof for the next several months training and fighting eachother now over the next two days you will all spend a day each training with the coaches Hart and Flair and after that they will know who they want on their team and select them on team selection day you will first spend a day with Flair and his coaches so gentleman good luck" said Vince as he and Hart walks away leaving the fighters with Flair and his coaches.

"alright guys my number one goal is for you not to get injured thats my number one priority and next I want to see your best here today right now get in pairs and get in the octagon we're gonna do some nice and easy sparring to begin with" said Flair as Haas paired with Benjamin, Joe with Lashley, Brock with Kurt, Cena with RVD, Low Ki with Reyes, Sabin with Lethal, Shelley with Petey and Danielson with Red as they began sparring with Flair and his coaches watching and scouting them out with Lynn and Tazz watching the light heavyweights and Flair and Dreamer watching the heavyweights and they would change partners every so often after a while Flair and co got body bags out and watched the fighters practise their striking skills as Sabin was punching and kicking his bag Petey called out.

"you can hit a bit harder then that can't ya sabin no wonder you couldn't keep up with me in Can-Am wrestling" laughed Petey as Sabin heard and started hitting the bag with all his anger. Joe and Low Ki had no problem kicking either nearly breaking their bags off the chains while everyone looked on shocked at the intensity of Ki and the power of the kicks from Joe as he was breathing in and out really hard.

They had lunch at 1:00 with Sabin hanging out with Jay Lethal, Alex Shelley and Red in the cafeteria.

"yo I have to take a leak" said Sabin getting up as he went to the bathroom after he came out he was walking along the corridors on his way back to the cafeteria until a woman carrieing documents banged into him and fell over.

"sorry about that" said Sabin helping the woman up and picking up the papers she dropped.

"its okay let me worry about them" said the woman as she got down picking up the other papers until between them they were all picked up and they bumped heads together getting back up.

"sorry again" chuckled Sabin embarrased

"its okay thanks for your help" chuckled the woman " hey your here for the ultimate fighter arent you?" asked the woman

"yeah Chris Sabins my name" said Sabin extending his hand

"Jackie Gayda" said Jackie shaking his hand

"what do you do here" asked Sabin

"any odd jobs mr McMahon has for me well I better get going with these thanks for your help and good luck with the ultimate fighter" said Jackie as she walked away as Sabin watched her leave then around the corner comes Alex and Jay.

"come on man training has started again and Red's already gone back" said Jay

"sorry got sidetracked" said Sabin as they walk back to training while Alex notices Jackie walking away and smiles as they walk back to training.

When they get to the house that they will be staying in they buy a load of booze and have a bash in the backyard they decided to invite a few girls along for a good time with Maria, Torrie, Ashley, Mickie, Traci, Christy, Dawn Marie and Jackie coming along as they pump up the music to the max and everyone having a drink in the house and in the backyard while Sabin is sitting in the kitchen drinking a smirnoff ice when Alex comes in who looked to have had a few.

"hey Chris what ya doing in here hic" said Shelley after a hiccup

"just chillin in here man whats everyone else doing

"checking out the gals that have come over and man they are steaming hot I like that Maria gal boy oh boy would I like that pie huh" said Shelley filling up his glass with another beer then walking out to chat up Maria but gets a slap for his effort as Sabin cringes from the sound of it as he chuckles and drinks more of his smirnoff ice.

Low Ki was in the backyard with Ricky Reyes talking about how things are going to go down in their opinion of the ultimate fighter as they agree to help eachother get to the finals and may the best man win from there as Christy walks up to them.

"hey guys what you boys doing out here by yourselves" said Christy in her energetic way

"talking about how we're gonna kick some ass in this competition and get us contracts with six figures" said Low Ki

"erm okay but don't you guys wanna live it up a bit here we have a lot of booze and everyones becoming good friends already why don't you two try socialising" said Christy

"we didn't come here to socialize we came here to win nothing more" said Ki with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"erm okay if you guys wanna talk just come inside" said Christy as she walks in a little disappointed as she walks past Sabin

"whats wrong with you" asked Sabin

"them two guys out there they won't talk to anyone or socialize with anyone they just came here to win" said Christy

"don't worry about them then Joe over there is the exact same way" said Sabin nodding his head in Joes direction who was sat by himself who looked to be in a zone

"okay erm do you go in and chat for a bit" asked Christy with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"yeah sure" said Sabin as they walked in as they walked past Alex who was still holding his cheek that went bright red

Charlie was sat down with his girlfriend Jackie until she noticed Sabin chatting with Christy and Alex.

"erm hun i'm going over there to chat with Christy" said Jackie

"all right babe" said Charlie as he talked to Shelton, Jay and Dawn

Jackie walked over to Sabin, Shelley and Christy and Alex recognized her earlier walking away from Sabin when he found him in the corridor.

"hi there" said Jackie to Chris

"hello again" said Chris

"you know eachother" asked Alex with an eyebrow raised

"yeah we bumped into eachother earlier" said Jackie

"literally" said Sabin laughing

"sure did" chuckled Jackie as they talked for several hours

Red was sat down having a sip of his drink when Maria walked up to him

"hi there" said Maria looking very drunk

"hi" said Red

"why hello arent you a cutie said Maria giggling as sh then tripped and fell on top of Red who was suprised at first but with Maria on top of him he ain't complaining as thay chatted or tried to with Maria making so many drunken mishaps like splillng beer over Reds trousers and tried to wipe them clean which caught Red a bit off guard but once she realised what she was doing she then started flirting with him none stop.

**Several hours later**

Everyone had a few drinks and it showed as they were all getting clumsy and everyone laughingat eachothers mistakes except of course for Joe, Reyes and Ki with the girls preparing to go home Jackie was looking for Charlie to say good bye and went upstairs but she then saw Charlie and Dawn leaving a room together with Dawn putting her shirt back on as Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek Jackie couldn't believeit she back went downstairs without them seeing her as she walked into the kitchen shocked but then Sabin walked in.

"you alright" asked Chris

"yeah" lied Jackie

"everyones going now suppose you might want to as well" said Chris

"alright but not before this though" said Jackie as she walked up to Chris and planting a kiss on the lips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders while Sabin was suprised he didn't back away either as he liked it then Jackie pulled away.

"what was that for" asked Chris

"nothing I just wanted to do it" said Jackie with a big grin as she winked at Chris and walked away and left the house without seeing Charlie while Red finally got rid of Maria as she was helped away by Ashley and Christy as Alex stood next to him.

"whats that wet patch on your trousers from" asked Alex

"erm I" stuttered Red

"you wet yourself oh my god wait till everyone hears this" said Alex

"DAMMIT SHELLEY" shouted Red

Next day they trained with Hart and his team as they tried to impress the coaches to get a good impression

* * *

Next Chapter Team selection please review plus give any ideas for pairings will be appreciated

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Fighter

Everyone woke up hung over with Alex getting the worst out of it as he fell over trieing to get out of bed but tripped over the edge of Petey's bed a landed on Petey's bed with Petey in it.

"Alex you gay perv get off" shouted Petey

"whoa a little defensive there weren't ya" said Alex taunting Petey

"fuck off" said Petey throwing a water bottle at Alex as Alex ducked and ran out of the room

Sabin woke up to the racket and thought "oh my god its too early yet" as Petey chased him out of the room picking up the water bottle and throwing it at Alex again but hit Brock instead who had his back turned.

"who threw that" said Brock with a death glare at both Alex and Petey

"he did" said Alex who then ran away as Brock chased Petey all over the house and Petey was running for his life after a while of chasing Petey ran in the kitchen with Brock following who bumped into Samoa Joe who didn't budge from Brock banging into him as the two got into a big intense staredown with both neither man looking away.

"whoa hold on save it for the octagon" said Sabin as he, Jay, Red and RVD broke it up with neither Joe or Brock saying a word as Brock left as Petey thanked his lucky stars he's still alive for now.

Eventually everyone was ready to go to stamford and see who's team they will be on as they drove up with Sabin and Petey saying they want to be on Bret Harts team with their all time hero with Cena saying he wants to be on Flairs team. When they got there Vince was standing with Hart and Flair who both had a number of jerseys with heavyweight and light heavyweight written on them with Flair holding red jerseys and Hart holding green ones.

"well gentleman here we will find out what teams you will all be on now the way it will work is that I have a coin with one side saying Flair the other saying Hart and the winner of the coin toss will get to choose first so here goes" said Vince as he tosses the coin and it lands on Hart.

"so Bret Hart gets first pick now the first choice will be from the heavyweight division then the light heavyweights and then back to heavyweights as we continue till everyone is in a team so Bret whos your first pick" said Vince

"well my first pick will be the former NCAA champion Brock Lesnar" said Bret as Brock stepped forward and took a jersey from Bret and shook his hand as he put the jersey on and stood next to him.

"Flair whos your first pick" asked Vince

"my first pick is the olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle" said Flair as Kurt stepped forward shook Flairs hand and put on his Jersey.

"my first light heavyweight pick is Bryan Danielson" said Bret as Bryan took his jersey

"my first light heavyweight pick will be Low Ki" said Flair as Ki took his jersey

"my second heavyweight will be John Cena" said Hart as John took his jersey

"my third pick will be Samoa Joe" said Flair as Joe took his jersey

"my next light heavyweight pick will be Petey Williams" said Hart as Petey shook his hand and took his jersey

"my second light heavyweight pick will be Chris Sabin" said Flair as Chris took his jersey

"my third heavyweight pick will be Bobby Lashey" said Hart as Bobby took his jersey

"my next pick will be Rob Van Dam" said Flair as Rob shook his hand and took his jersey

"my next light heavyweight pick will be Ricky Reyes" said Hart as Reyes steped up and took his jersey

"my next light heavyweight pick will be Alex Shelley" said Flair Shelley got his jersey

"my Shelton Benjamin is my next pick" as Benjamin got his jersey

"my next pick is Charlie Haas" as Charlie gets his jersey as the last heavyweight

"my last light heav  
yweight will be Jay Lethal" said Hart Jay got his jersey

Red was the only guy left as he stood on his own.

"Amazing Red" said Flair as Red got his red jersey

"well guys these are your teams, training will start tomorrow and I'll see you in two days for the first fight announcement" said Vince as he left with Brets team going to the octagon and Flairs team went into a dressing room for a pep talk.

to save confusion heres the teams

Team Hart  
Brock Lesnar  
Bryan Danielson  
John Cena  
Petey Williams  
Bobby Lashley  
Ricky Reyes  
Shelton Benjamin  
Jay Lethal

Team Flair  
Kurt Angle  
Low Ki  
Samoa Joe  
Chris Sabin  
Rob Van Dam  
Alex Shelley  
Charle Haas  
Amazing Red

**The dressing room**

Flair sat down with his team for a team talk.

"alright guys we have a great team here thats more then capable of going toe to toe with any of those guys right today I want you guys to take it easy chill out then come back tomorrow ready to train tomorrow we will be going over suplexes with Tazz right so good luck and see you guys tomorrow" said Flair as he shook each members hand and they left.

**Octagon**

Bret gave a speech to his team

"okay guys you were the top guys I wanted now I am going to push each of you as hard as you will ever get pushed in your lives now when you are training under me I expect the very best of you each time you come here so tomorrow when you come here expect a hard long day so I'll see you then" said Bret as he shook each member of his teams hand and they all left.

**Back at the house**

Sabin, Shelley, Red and Jay were all sitting around really bored just talking.

So guys what are you lot gonna do when I beat you all and get that contract eh" said Shelley

"fuck off Alex" replied Sabin

"no i'm serious" said Alex as Sabin threw a pillow at him which hit his head

"oh you're gonna get it now" said Alex as he grabs another pillow but before he could throw it Red threw another at him while a big pillow fight ensued while Low Ki and Reyes walked past.

"kids" said Low Ki as Shelley went to hit him with a pillow but Low Ki grabbed another and hit him with it several times with Reyes joining in, they eventually left with Shelley on the floor then he got triple teamed by Sabin, Red and Jay they then eventually turned on eachother and started playfighting while Shelley was still on the floor they didn't see Petey running in jumping on the sofa then jumping off landing on Shelley's chest with an elbow drop getting revenge for earlier then running away again while Alex rolled around moaing in pain while the others still wrestling eachother with feathers from pillows going everywhere.

Maria, Ashley and Christy decided to visit the guys at the house after last night they knocked on the door but Samoa Joe answered.

"what do you want" said Joe

"erm to see the guys and see how they are doing after last night so can we come in" asked Christy nervously especially around Samoa Joe

"no" said Joe and was about to slam the door but Cena interupted.

"hey Joe don't be so mean jolly green come on in ladies" said Cena as he led the girls in with Joe fuming as they walked in they saw the mess that Sabin and co have made.

"oh my god what happened in here" asked Maria

"shelley said he was gonna win hands down" said Jay

"hey Sabin started it" said Shelley

"oh well I finished it with kicking all your asses" said Sabin

"and Petey is a deadman" Alex managed to say as the girls rolled their eyes

"wheres Jackie" asked Chris

"she and Traci will be down here in a few days they said" said Christy and at the mention of Traci Petey ran down quicker then a mouse on a piece of cheese.

"hi everyone" said Petey expecting Traci to be here but sdisappointed to find that she wasn't

"hi oh by the way Jackie has a message she over heard Mr McMahon adding four more guys to the Ultimate Fighter roster she said she doesn't know who they are but thers two for the heavyweights and two for the light heavyweight" said Christy

"okay" said Jay as they just hang out for a few hours

Both teams went to training and then the next day had a meeting with Vince.

"okay I dont't know if you've heard but we decided to change the format a bit we've to add two more guys to each division please meet Scott Steiner and Dave Batista as your new heavyweights and AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels as your new light heavyweights and for the teams they will be in i've selected them into teams myself with Dave and Daniels in Harts team and Steiner and AJ in Flairs team" said Vince as the teams welcomed their new team mates

"now to decide the fights we will use my Flair/Hart coin with the winner of this toss will name the first fight we will see who wins then take half an hour break while the winners decide who will be fighting who good luck to both teams" said Vince as he tosses the coin which landed on Hart again.

"so Hart gets first choice of who fights we will come back in half an hour after Hart and his team decide who fights and its the light heavyweights up for elimination up for elimination" said Vince as the teams seperate while Hart and his team go in their dressing room.

"well guys I think we should take our strongest player and face their weakest player now Daniels i've never seen you compete so I don't know whether to throw you in right away and see what you've got or go safe and put Bryan against Amazing Red but we will all have to agree with ths strategy" said Hart as they discussed their pick for the fight while Flair and his team had a talk.

"well guys my guess is that they will put Danielson against Red but either way we have to prepare well for this and any of you could get chosen so be prepared" said Flair as they discussed potential opponents.

After half an hour they all gathered again with Vince

"right Bret have you selected your fight" asked Vince as Bret gave a nod

"representing team Hart will be Christopher Daniels and reprensenting team Flair will be Amazing Red" said Hart as Red and Daniels came forward and shook hands.

* * *

Next chap the first fight 


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Fighter

Last chapter we found out that the first fight will be Christopher Daniels vs Amazing Red in the first Light heavyweight fight.

AJ, Sabin and Red were sitting in the living room talking about Red's fight.

"so Red what's your strategy for the fight" asked AJ

"well I guess just keep moving and go for the kicks and knock him out or the ref stops it" said Red

"yeah but Daniels is bigger then you so he's gonna want to take you down and pound you out right" said Sabin

"yeah well everyones bigger then me I've always been the underdog thats why I can't wait to fight so I can prove everyone that I'm a serious contender" said Red

"we're not selling you short no pun intended and good luck with your fight we'll be rooting for ya" said AJ shaking Reds hand as he got up and went to the kitchen and got some soda while Danielson walked in.

"well Red looks like you'll be going home early when Daniels is finished with you then that will be one less opponent for me to worry about when I get that contract and I go on to become the greatest MMA fighter of all time" said Danielson with a smug grin on his face

"yeah well keep dreaming cause when I get through to the semi finals and you lose in your first fight I'll be the one dreaming of a contract that will change my career and you will be stuck down in the minor leagues" said Red as he walked away as Sabin smiled watching as Red stood up to Danielson as everyone knew that Bryan was always full of himself and he was pleased that some one finally stood up to him.

Later that day the girls decided to visit them again and as they arrived they got to know the new guys as Batista tried to hit on Christy and Melina and they pretended to be intrested as AJ and Daniels looked on.

"jeez look at that guy thinking he's gods gift to women" said AJ

"yeah I know its pissing me off as well" said Daniels

Charlie and Jackie were sitting with eachother while Jackie wasn't entirlery comfortable after finding him with Dawn the other day but can't bring herself to confront him about it yet especially with Charlie going through the ultimate fighter as Sabin walks past and sees Jackie with Charlie and gets a little suspicious and jealous as he decides to keep a close eye on them.

They ordered pizza about an hour ago and there was a ring from the doorbell as Cena answered it.

"thanks dude how much" asked Cena

"wive hong hefy" said the delivery boy who looked to be wearing a black mask on with streamers on it

"er sorry what was that" asked Cena again confused

"wive hong hefy" said the guy again

"er sorry dude I can't understand a thing you're saying" said Cena as he was more then confused now

"wher dart fo wive hong hevy do nong uberland" said the guy getting annoyed

"John hurry up with our pizza we're starving in here" said Dave as he steps out and looks at the guy

"who's this freak" asked Dave

"whu do walling a deak hoer" said the guy throwing the rest of the pizza's down and getting ready for a fight in a tantrum

"yeah alright come on pipsqueek" sad Dave as the guy was livid and just started running around aimlessly until AJ came out

"whats going on here fellas" asked AJ

"this weirdo is supposed to deliver our pizza but he's talking complete gibberish" said Cena then the guy saw AJ

"Asj Styles" said the guy

"Delirious what are you doing here" asked AJ suprised at who is the pizza boy

"heavwing yer gizza vat dos who binsalying gee" said Delirious happy now that hes seen AJ

"well why don't you come on in you just gave us our pizza wanna come in with us" said AJ as Delirious started scratching his head

"we have beer" said AJ as Delirious started jumping and ran in with AJ following leaving John and Dave wondering what the hell was that all about

Delirious ran in the kitchen and found the beer as he started gulping it all down as AJ walked in

"hey Delirious come with me we've got some people for you to meet" said AJ who led Delirious who was clutching his beer to the living room where all the girls were.

"ladies this is an old buddie of ours meet Delirious" said AJ as Delirious saw all the beautiful women he smiled and started talking gibberish again.

"oh my god ain't he cute" said Maria getting up and playing with Delirious' streamers and he stared at Maria and looked like he was going to faint.

"whoa zi ketty" said Delirious

"what did he say" asked Maria

"I think he said wow she pretty lady" said AJ

"aww how sweet and cute" said Maria giving Delirious a hug who couldn't stop smiling and talking more gibberish as Sabin and Daniels walked and greeted Delirious as Joe walked by and thought "oh no the retards here" as he left.

Eventually the girls left with Jackie leaving Charlie with a kiss that Sabin saw and went to go up to her and say something about it but Maria bumped into him with Red and Delirious on each arm saying she wants to take them both home with them nodding at eachother. She eventually left with Delirious as they they walked with the girls as Sabin was disappointed about Jackie while Christy walked past him.

"you okay hun" asked Christy

"yeah I'm alright thanks" said Sabin as they said goodbye and Traci finally managed to get rid of Petey as he wouldn't leave her alone all night asking her out and she kept rejecting him as she finally got away

Petey had a few to drink and was in his bed sound asleep when Shelley sneaked up to him with a can of mousse and a feather and sprayed a lot of mousse on Peteys hand and then tickled his face with the feather and Petey went to scratch it away with the hand that the mousse is on until it covered his face as Alex walked away

"mission accomplished" said Alex pleased with himself as he went in his bed and fell asleep

**In the morning**

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"what whats wrong" asked Sabin

"some bastard sprayed my face with mousse in my sleep" said Petey fuming

"do you know who did it" asked Alex

"if I did then I would be beating the crap out of them right now and when I do they will regret it" said Petey as he went to wash it off with Alex laughing his head off but quietly as possible.

"oh god you didn't" said Sabin

"yes I did" said Alex barely able to stop laughing

"boy I can't wait for Petey to find out" said Sabin as he went to get breakfast

**At Harts training session**

Hart is helping Daniels prepare for his fight against Red by making him spar against smaller opponents like Petey and Jay Lethal which he did well against them but then Hart put Daniels against Danielson to try and prepare him to avoid take downs from Red but when Danielson hoisted Daniels over his shoulder Daniels struggled too much and fell over the top and Daniels fell and landed with his head spiked to the mat as he didn't move afterwards.

"AHHHH my neck" cried Daniels as he felt his arms and hands freeze and couldn't move them as everyone surrounded him trieing to put him in a better position for his neck as an ambulance finally arrived and Daniels was taken away on a stretcher and Benoit went with him to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Daniels and Benoit were talking to the doctors explaining that he has a fight in a few days but they learn he will have to miss this fight but will be cleared to fight again in a month as he has a minor fracture in his vertebrae as Benoit explained all this to Hart over the phone so he can do the same to McMahon.

McMahon came to a decision that instead of canceling the fight they will replace Daniels with another light heavyweight that Hart will have to choose so he chose the man who injured Daniels in the first place Bryan Danielson who was happy as he now gets to teach Red a lesson for standing up to him earlier.

**At Flairs training session**

"well Red after Daniels injury we now have to prepare for Danielson whos more skilled on the mat and better with submissions so today you are training with Tazz whos gonna teach you how to avoid some submissions and defend yourself to the takedown and you will training with AJ as your sparring partner for the day" said Flair as Tazz is teaching Red some submissions and how to defend himself against them and at the end of the day Red feels he's ready for the fight which is in two days.

**Fight day**

Red woke up feeling ready and energized for the fight as he had to leave early to prepare for the fight along with AJ and Sabin to help him and they will meet up with the rest of the team later.

Bryan woke feeling very confident and feels he can beat Red without much thought of it as he prepares himself for the fight.

**Team Flairs dressing room**

Sabin and AJ were helping Red for preperation while Dreamer and Flair giving him a pep talk while Tazz went over some las submissions with him.

"now Red just kick and move if you stay on your feet and avoid a take down you have a very good chance of winning and at first he will underestimate you kick him hard enough to rock him into taking that back" said Flair giving Red advice

Both fighters walked out to the octagon with their teams cheering for them as McMahon was standing between them.

"now guys this is the first light heavyweight the winner moves on and loser goes home good luck to both of you" said Vince as he left the ring leaving Red and Danielson alone to fight it out as the ref started the fight. They circled eachother a few times first then Bryan went for the double leg take down which Red avoided by springing his legs backwards so Danielson couldn't grab them but as Bryan got to his feet Red suprised him with a knee to the head and followed it up with another kick to the side of the head knocking Bryan down and tried to follow up but Bryan wrestled his way back up and got a few european elbows on Red as he again tried to go for the takedown which Red half avoided but Bryan still had a hold of one leg but Red fought out of that as Bryan backed Red to the fence and kept punching at Red who had his hands up but only partially blocking those punches as a few hit home. Red eventually fought out of the corner but Bryan came back with a roaring elbow knocking Red down but he was still concious Bryan then went for a cattle mutilation but Red saw it coming after going over the move with Tazz as he freed an arm and blocked Bryan from wrapping his arm around his chin then freed the other arm and scored with a few back elbows until Bryan let go and both were up to their feet with a few seconds till the end of round one as they went for a final charge as ryan went for a takedown ducking his head leaving it open and Red went for a flying knee which connected with his head sending Danielson to the mat and Red followed up with punches but the ref stopped him declaring that Danielson was knocked out.

Amazing Red pulled off an amazing upset over Bryan Danielson as Team Flair ran in and cheered with Red as the ref declared Red as the winner as Bryan regained conciousness and couldn't believe he lost to Red.

Red is now through to the semi finals and Bryan is eliminated from the competition as he felt Red got lucky with a lucky knee as he declared that he will fight Red again and will be in the UFC soon.

* * *

please review and any ideas are always appreciated  



	4. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Fighter

Last chapter saw Amazing Red knock out Bryan Danielson in a huge upset and moves on to the semi final and also gives team Flair control of who fights who as that will be announced later and it is the heavyweights who are up for elimination.

Sabin and Lethal were chilling out in the living room until there was a knock at the door which Jay went to answer and it turned out to be Traci

"Jay do you have any idea how Petey got my cell number" asked Traci

"no why" asked Jay

"well some how he got my number and hasn't stopped ringing me since and I want him to stop" said Traci looking like a mad woman clutching on Jays shoulders and shaking him

"erm well i'm not sure how he did but i'll try to find out for ya" said Jay slowly removing Traci's hands

"thanks Jay" said Traci as she was sane again and walked away as Jay went back into the living room where Petey and Alex are now along with Sabin.

"who was at the door asked Sabin

"was it my Traci" asked Petey

"no it was someone who got the wrong door" said Jay

"oh right well I gotta call my Traci i'll be right back" said Petey walking away dialling numbers on his cell phone with Jay slapping himself on the head.

"how did Petey get her number" asked Jay

"dunno" said Sabin

"I didn't give it to him" said Shelley trieing to play innocent but Sabin and Jay both stared at him.

"what" said Shelley

"for gods sakes man why did you give it to him" said Sabin

"come on he's in love why not" said Shelley

"its alright to be in love but not a freaking stalker" said Jay

"oh well what can we do about it now" said Alex

"get Traci to change numbers" said Sabin

"how did you get her number anyway" asked Jay

"Maria was drunk enough to say anything she even said that I was a freak can you believe it" said Shelley

"not really" said Sabin as Petey walked in

"what she say" asked Alex

"she couldn't talk cause shes busy but I can tell she so wants me" said Petey proud of himself

**Fight announcement**

Vince along with Flair and Hart were standing opposite the fighters

"first off Red congratulations on advancing to the semi finals" said Vince as everyone clapped for Red

"which means Flairs team takes control of who fights who so Flair who do you pick to fight

"representing team Flair will be Samoa Joe" said Flair as Joe steps forward

"and he will be fighting John Cena" said Flair as Cena stepped forward and went to shake Joes hand but Joe stared at him then walked away as Cena looked pissed after that.

**Harts dressing room**

Hart was going over strategy for his fight.

"now John he's a judo guy which means he will want to grapple you better counter this with brawling with him but be careful as he can kick hard as well he could easily get a knock out if you're not careful" said Hart as Cena took it all in.

Everbody went about their normal buisness and training while team Flair had the morning off as Flair feared he was over training his fighters and everyone is chilling in the living room while Joe was training himself in the backyard by kicking trees and running up and down stairs as Sabin looked on.

"damn Joe chill out dude Flair gave you the morning off for a reason you don't want to go in your fight all banged up do ya" said Sabin

"who said i'm gonna get banged up" said Joe kicking more tree's

"me by the way your going about it but suit yourself" said Sabin walking away trieing to get Joe to lighten up but starts to wonder if anyone can get him to lighten up.

Later that day Batista was training with Cena and he was running around the complex but fell backwards and cried in pain as he dropped the weight and held his right arm as Cena called for help as he like Daniels too was taken to a hospital and discovered he had torn his right tricep and will be out of action for a while and he was relieved as he didn't have to fight in the next few days.

After hearing about it later AJ and Joe laughed at it as AJ thinks Batista is too cocky and arrogant and Joe just doesn't like him and enjoys seeing other people in pain.

At dinner they had noodles with AJ, Sabin, Red, Lethal, Daniels, RVD, Petey, Joe, Alex and Ricky were sitting around making jokes at Batista injuring himself hoping it was enough to have sent him home and how bad he hits it off with women and he still acts like he's gods gift to women as Cena over heard them and told Batista what they said and Dave went to confront them.

"so i've heard that you been talking smack behind my back well if any of you have got the balls stand up and lets talk about this face to face" said Batista but after that Joe stood up and got right in his face and there was another intense staredown as everyone pulled them apart

"yeah right Joe doesn't have the balls to hit me" said Batista as Joe went to hit him but everyone jumped on him to stop him from getting to Dave

"yeah but at least he didn't get injured by falling over" said AJ as Batista went to hit AJ but he ducked and Dave punched Reyes who then he and Low Ki started beating on Batista who couldn't do much as Haas and Benjamin were holding him back until all three fell over and Reyes and Ki started pounding on Dave who tried to fight back with his size but then Joe finally got free as he then ran to Batista and let off some kicks to the side of his face as Cena jumped on Joe to help Dave but Joe grabbed him with one arm and threw him down with an STO and everyone was fighting someone (mainly WWE guys vs TNA/ROH guys) as eventually Vince, the coaches and security guards ran in the house and restrained everyone while McMahon was fuming and shouting at everyone about the fight while everyone blamed Dave for starting it after McMahon yelled at them and warned them he said he will fast forward the fight between Cena and Joe to tomorrow to let them blow off some steam as he left hoping that it wouldn't all kick off again as everyone went to bed paranoid at what the other guys are going to do.

**Fight Day**

Joe got up early to prepare as he was visulising how he was going to beat Cena in the most brutal wayas he went tostamford for the fight, while Cena got up quite nervous as Dave and Shelton gave him a pep talk that helped his nerves as he went to stamford for the fight.

Joe and Cena both came out for their fight and are standing in the octagon with Vince in between them

"well guys this is the first heavyweight fight winner moves on loser goes home good luck fellas" said Vince as he eft the octagon

The ref started the fight and Joe and Cena threw punches and kicks but Joe eventually got Cena on the ground and landed elbows on his face just above his left eye and it was starting to get cut open but Cena eventually got back to his feet with Hart shouting at him to knock him out but Joe just kept coming and started throwing kicks to his chest and face until the ref stopped it and awarded Joe the decision by TKO as Cena was not intelligently defending himself as doctors were checking on Cenas cut as it was bleeding as Joe gave his lion like roar and Joe is the first heavyweight to move on to the semi finals while Hart looked on at Cena very disapointed as he now lost two in a row and promised to win the next fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Fighter  


Last chapter saw Samoa Joe eliminate John Cena with a TKO win and this week light heavyweights are up for elimination as Flair keeps control of the fights.

Sabin and Jay were sitting in the living room bored until the door bell rang which Sabin went to answer as Christy and Ashley were at the door.

"hey Chris just the hunk I wanted to see" said Christy excited

"hello and what can I do for you lovely ladies" said Sabin

"well you can say yes to say that you will be coming with us to the new club thats opened in town all the girls are gonna be there" said Ashley

"we're going tomorrow so bring whoever you can" said Christy

"sure thing" said Chris as Christy jumped up excitedly and hugged Sabin who didn't expect it but didn't complain either as Christy and Ashley left Sabin went back in and told Shelley, Petey who only wanted to go when he heard Traci was going, Red, Jay and RVD say they will go and somehow Chris managed to convince Ricky Reyes and Low Ki to go as long as there are hot chicks at the club, AJ and Daniels agreed to go and so did Batista who wanted to meet some chicks but Angle, Benjamin and Lashley didn't want to go while Charlie said he had something to do.

**Fight announcement**

Flairs team keeps control as he was thinking of who to fight who in the second light heavyweight fight but he eventually decided to go with Chris Sabin vs Jay Lethal as they announced the fight and each fighter getting excited to fight at last.

The divas were sitting around chatting about going to the new club tomorrow and who they wanted to go on a date with at the club.

"so girls who would you like to get on a date with at the club" asked Torrie

"anybody but Petey Williams he just wont leave me alone I would rather go out with Chris Sabin then him" said Traci

"whats wrong with Chris" asked Christy

"I used to date him it didn't end well though i'd rather not talk about it" said Traci

"well I would love to go out with AJ he seems like the sports type which I love in a man" said Ashley with dreamy eyes

"well I want to go with Amazing Red he really is amazing" said Maria

"who do you want to go with Christy" asked Ashley

"well I hope to go with Chris Sabin he is so cute wow I could hug him all day and stare at those eyes I have no idea why Traci wouldn't want to go out with him" said Christy while Jackie listened while thinking about both Charlie and Chris.

"who do you want to go with Jackie" asked Maria

"she goes out with Charlie and he doesn't want to go so she may have to go alone" said Traci

"awww no can't you get Charlie to come" asked Christy

"no I asked him but he still doesn't want to come" said Jackie

"well Dawn said she isn't going either" said Maria which immediatley put suspicion in Jackies mind as the girls continued to talk about who they want as dates and how great they are.

* * *

The next night they went to the club and the guys met up with the girls and everyone went their seperate ways as Ricky and Ki went to the bar and got a few drinks while a few ladies eyed them up but got scared away when someone called them. 

"rrrrrrrricky yeah yeah yeah it is my boy rrrrrrrrrrricky rrrrrrrreyes" said a big buffed black guy walking towards them and Reyes and Ki recognised him instantly.

"oh my god Julius Smokes what are you doing here" asked Ricky

"when I heard my boys were gonna be here I had to come on down to join in and crack some heads like the good old days ya know what I mean" said Smokes as Homicide eventually joined in.

"yeah the rottweillers are back together as the all smashed their glasses and celebrated.

* * *

Alex and Chris sat down at a table with a pint each while Petey tried to talk to Traci but she kept trieing to walk away through the crowd. 

"wow check out that honey over there" Shelley pointing out a hot chick by the bar

"ask her to dance then" said Sabin

"I will" said Shelley as he got up and went over to the girl

"hey babe how about spending a night with the shellinator" asked Alex with a goofy grin

"hell no" said the girl as she slapped Alex and walked away as another chick walked past.

"hey honey how about we get jiggy with it" asked Shelley

"to hell I will" said the chick as she punched Shelley and he fell off his chair as Sabin walked over and helped him up

"darn not much luck huh" said Sabin chuckling

"shut up" said Shelley as he got another pint

* * *

Scott Steiner arrived and looked around to see what babes he could score with he then noticed two girls one with brown hair the other with blonde were sat in the corner as he walked over to them. 

"hey ladies have you ever seen peaks this big before" said Steiner as he flexed his mucsles

"erm no thanks" said one of the girls as they both tried to walk away but Steiner grabbed one of them by the arm

"no girl says no to the big bad booty daddy" said Steiner as the girls struggled free from Steiners grip until he deliberatley let go and she fell backwards onto Samoa Joe who gave her a cold stare as she jumped in fear and Joe then walked up to Steiner and they had a staredown as Steiner eventually walked away fuming.

"thank you so much we thought he was going to hurt us bad for sure" said one of the girls

"no problem" said Joe as he was about to walk away but the blonde pulled his arm back which annoyed him

"please we'd like to make it up to you let us buy you a drink" asked the girl

"err okay" said Joe who felt a bit uneasy

"my names Beth by the way Beth Phoenix" said Beth holding her hand out for a handshake which Joe eventually returned

"and my friend here is Mickie" said Beth as Mickie shook Joes hand

* * *

AJ and Daniels were sitting around chatting when two guys walked past. 

"I can't believe you've done this to me when you say you were borrowing a truck you take it that morning and give it back that night not after three days" said one bald guy

"I told you it was a lot of furniture" said his black companion said as Daniels recognised him.

"Elix" asked Daniels

"Daniels boy it is you" said Elix Skipper as he and Daniels shook hands

"you two know eachother" asked AJ

"yeah we used to train together for a few years until our gym closed down" said Daniels

"yeah we were unsoppable as an MMA team" said Skipper

"yeah sure was" said Daniels

"what are you up to these days" asked Elix

"I'm doing the Ultimate Figher show right now to win a contract into the UFC" said Daniels

"ahh man I would love to get a chance into the UFC when I get there you better watch out" said Elix

"yeah right whats up with you and your friend here" asked Daniels

"oh he's whining because I borrowed his truck"

"for three days" said David Young

"so you never said how long I could keep it" said Elix

"well we'll let you sort this good to see you again Elix" said Daniels as he and AJ walked away leaving Young and Skipper to argue about Youngs truck.

* * *

Sabin was sitting by himself drinking his beer while Christy walked up to him wearing a red T-shirt and a jean skirt. 

"hi Chris you enjoying yourself?" asked Christy

"yeah this is great yourself" said Chris

"yeah I'm great thanks" said Christy sitting next to Sabin and talking anything to try to get to know him better.

* * *

Maria was dancing with Amazing Red who was really enjoying himself and they went to sit down and Red left to go get them drinks as he waited for the bar tender who turned out to be Austin Aries as he went and got Red a few drinks for him and Maria as a girl with black hair approached him. 

"I thought I saw you at the dance floor wow have you gotten hotter" said the woman

"oh no its you what do you want Trinity" asked Red

"wow still hot at me for costing you matches against Kid Kash all those years ago huh" said Trinity

"yes I am" said Red as his drinks arrived and then tried to walk away but Maria walks up to him.

"whos this Red" asked Maria

"no one I got our drinks lets go" said Red

"so this is your new girl wow you have good taste Red but not good enough as you don't go out with me" said Trinity

"excuse me" said Maria

"you heard Reds delicious and I wouldn't mind having a piece of him but you're in the way of that so I'm afraid I have to get rid of you" said Trinity sizing up to Maria who was scared but Red grabbed her and the drinks and walked through the people on the dance floor and Trinity tried to follow them but lost them in the crowd.

* * *

Sabin and Christy were having a great time laughing and drinking while Jackie looked on looking as if she could explode she knew what Charlie is up to right now and had a right mind to go to the TUF house and roundhouse kick him in the nuts but decided to have a few drinks to get her courage up first then she saw Sabin getting up and walking to the gents and decided to follow him to talk to him. 

Sabin is in the gents whistling to himself until Jackie walked in.

"errr I think you made a wrong turn" said Chris

"I know where I am and I wanted to talk to you" said Jackie

"good cause I have a question to ask you" said Chris

"you do"

"yeah why did you kiss me when you go out with Charlie" asked Chris as Jackie sighed as she knew this would eventually come

"I don't know but I really wanted to and I really like you and all but..."

"sorry Jackie but I thought I liked you to but I don't want to be with someone who cheated on her man to get with me I've got a girl going down that road and i've also lost her down that same road and I don't want to go through that again I'm sorry but I can't" said Chris as he tried to leave but Jackie grabbed him to try stopping him almost breaking into tears.

"look i'm sorry please I know Charlie is cheating on me and I know me and him are coming to an end so...

"you to move on to the next guy which being me no thanks" said Chris getting her hands off him and walking out leaving Jackie holding her head crieing he eyes out as she stormed out of the club, she knew where she wanted to go and knew what she wanted to do.

* * *

Alex had been trieing to score with girls all night but with no luck until Mickie James walked up to him. 

"wow aren't you hot" said Mickie as Shelley knew who she was tried to back off

"hi there um thanks for for the compliment I think I hear my cab outside" said Shelley trieng to sneak away but Mickie pulled him back so her body was pressed against his.

"he can wait but I can't I've been watching you've been trieing to score and you have with me and I need a man who can take me to heaven" said Mickie as she puts her right leg behind Alex's thigh with their faces almost touching.

"erm wow that's a very temtpting offer but erm" said Shelley trieing to get away as Sabin walked past.

"Chris erm he'll fufil your fantasies for you" said Alex as Mickie looked at Chris and Alex whispered help me to Chris

"hmm he's hot alright but" said Mickie waving her finger around Chris chest

"but" said Alex with a hopeful look

"but I really like a man who plays hard to get" said Mickie as she grabs Alex and lays a smacker on him with Alex in shock

"wow Alex arent you the lucky SOB" said Chris

"yes he is now if you'll excuse us our cab is waiting for us outside" said Mickie as she grabbed Alex and walked away.

"no Chris please whatever it is i've done i'm sorry" said Alex as he disappeared out of site as Christy walked up to Chris.

"where have you been i've been waiting" said Christy

"sorry babe Alex tried to get me involved with something don't worry about it look its 3am do you want me to walk you home"

"yeah that would be great" said Christy linking arms with him as they walked out of the club with police cars parked outside with a ruks going on as they went to check it out and they saw Scott Steiner out cold on the floor with Homicide and Julius Smokes being restrained by cops while Low Ki and Ricky Reyes are standing ove Steiner to get more punches in as they are seperated as Sabin and Christy thought it was time to move on and leave them to it.

* * *

Jackie was walking to the ultimate fighter house and she stormed in walked upstairs and opened the door to see Dawn and Charlie in bed together. 

"how long has this been going on Charlie" shouted Jackie

"what Jackie what are you doing here" said Charlie shocked

"I'm asking the questions here shouted Jackie as Charlie got out of bed but Jackie kicked him in the nuts as he cried in pain as Jackie slapped him across the face as Dawn went to hit her but Jackie ducked and punched her in the face and stormed out as Charlie kept trieing to say sorry but Jackie was already gone as she walked home slammed the door shut and got lots of booze as she got drunk as shes depressed about Charlie and Chris as she drunk herself into a stupor.

* * *

Sabin and Christy were waking home as they made to Christy's house. 

"thanks Chris I had a great time tonight" said Christy who as over the moon at how well the night has been.

"so have" sad Chris who apart from the confrontation with Jackie had a fun time with Alex and Christy.

"hey its a long way from the ultimate fighter house and I have a spare bed room would you like to stay here for the night" asked Christy

"yeah sure" said Chris thanking god that he doesn't have training tomorrow as Christy let him in as she showed him to the spare room.

"here you go enjoy you're night" smiled Christy

"i'm sure I will" said Chris as he Wrapped an arm around Christy's waist and pulled her in for a kiss which she was suprised at first but accepted with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she started taking her and Chris clothes and Chris saw what a beautiful body she had as he took her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Fighter

Chris woke up with Christy lieing her head on his chest as she woke up as well.

"hey handsome" said Christy smiling

"hey beautiful" said Chris who smiled back

"last night was so good" said Christy pressing her chin on his chest

"yeah the sex wasn't bad either" said Chris

"hey" said Christy playfully hitting Sabin and giggled as he rolled her over and they made love again

* * *

Reyes, Ki, Homicide and Smokes were all sitting side by side in a prison cell after their fight with Steiner last night. 

"well this is a good start to reunite the rottweillers on a first night" said Ki

"no kidding" said Reyes

"yeah next up going over Steiners house and beating the shit out of him again when we get out of here because he annoys the hell out of me" said Homicide

"sounds good to me" said Smokes

* * *

Alex was putting his clothes back on terrified that if he woke up Mickie then she will throw him back on the bed and "get it on" again which terrified him as he accidently tripped over a chair which woke her up. 

"why Alex where do you think you're going" said Mickie getting up and walking up to Alex

"to erm... get some fresh air from all the sex you know erm... let me get some and i'll be right back" said Alex trieing to rush off but Mickie grabbed him.

"I don't think so hun" said Mickie as she threw him back on the bed and jumped on top of him and had her way with him.

* * *

AJ and Daniels were crashed out on the sofa as they tried to recover from a hangover. 

"damn I am never going with Elix or young on a night out ever again" said Daniels

"amen to that" said AJ who had a pilow over his head

FLASHBACK

"so Daniels when are you going to fight in TUF" asked Elix

"well I don't know yet I'm recovering from a neck injury" said Chris

"yeah any excuse to get out of a fight" said Elix

"shut up when we actually faced eachother you alays tapped" said Daniels as Elix looked on with a blank face as Young laughed at him

"ha he got you good" said Young

"yeah and I still got your truck so shut up" said Elix as Young did shut up

"erm Daniels could I ask you for some advice" asked Young

"yeah sure for what" asked Daniels

"well I bought a Monty Brown doll the other day and on the way home the arm fell off does he owe me money" asked Young while Chris looked at AJ confused who just shrugged his shoulders.

"why the hell would you buy a Monty Brown doll" asked Elix

"cause he never stole my truck" said Young as he and Elix got into another arguement about the damn truck as they were walking along from out of no where the Sandman ran out with his cane and hit Young with it.

"thats for stealing my truck you bald fuck" said Sandman as he grabbed Youngs keys and ran away again leaving Elix, AJ, and Chris all confused and looked down on the unconcious Young.

END FLASHBACK

"yeah that was weird shit I wonder what Elix thought when it wasn't even Davids truck" said Daniel as Shelley burst through the door panting with his clothes torn.

"good god Shelley what the hell happened to you" asked AJ

"Mickie James huff took me home after the club huff and she was the man" said Alex as he stumbled onto a chair

"wow" said Daniels and AJ in unison.

"and I want you two to know that with god as my witness I didn't cry" said Alex as he broke down into tears as AJ tried to comfort him

* * *

The rottweillers were walking down the street looking for Steiners house when the passed a milkshake bar when a guy in a giant milkshake costume walked up to them and handed them a flier. 

"we don't want any of that shit fool" said Smokes as they shoved past him then a guy in a pepsi costume tried handing them a flier.

"we just told the shake we don't want any of that shit" said Smokes

"what idiot doesn't want pepsi for half price" said the pepsi as the milkshake walked up to them.

"hey pepsi I told you this is my corner now piss off" said the shake

"try no moron" said the pepsi as the shake and pepsi guys got into a fight as they ripped eachother costumes off which revealed Colt Cabana in the shake and CM Punk in the pepsi.

"Colt what the hell are you doing in a milkshake costume" shouted Punk

"what the hell are you doing in a pepsi costume Punk" said Cabana

"to hell with Steiner lets get these fools" shouted Homicide as they chased Punk and Cabana.

* * *

Sabin finally got back to the house after making love with Christy none stop but when he got home he saw Alex shivering while sitting in a chair. 

"wow rough night huh" said Sabin

"don't get me started" said Alex while struggling to lift up a cup of coco as he was shivering so much as Charlie walked past with a big bulge in his trousers.

"whats up with him has he been at them steroids" asked Sabin

"apparently his missus ran here last night caught him with another chick and kicked him down south and that is an Ice pack I think" said Shelley

"wow" said Sabin as he remembered that Jackie told her that Charlie was cheating on her as he felt really bad for yelling at her last night about it.

* * *

Jackie woke up finding herself with a massive headache and hangover as she tried to get up but fell over trieing balance herself as beer cans layed everywhere as she tried to get a shower and she burst into tears again at what has happened with Charlie and Chris.

* * *

The rottweilers continued to chase Punk and Cabana until they got to an old alley where Raven was hiding. 

"oh shit we're boned" said Colt

"yep" said Punk as the rottweillers caught up with them

"oh yeah we're gonna put some cheese on this cracker punks" said Smokes they walked up to them but Raven got up and grabbed a trash can and battered everyone as Punk and Cabana got away Raven continued to smash the rottweillers until the managed to get away.

"that's for invading my alley quote the Raven never more" shouted Raven holding up his arms

" damn no one can here about this" said Smokes

"if anyone asks there was twenty of them and they had chairs" said Reyes as they continued to run away.

* * *

Jackie got out of the shower and got dressed as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it which turned out to be Sabin. 

"Chris" said Jackie in suprise

"hi er... can I come in" asked Chris as she let him in

"look if your here to yell at me some more don't I have a massive fucking head ache and my foot hurts alright" said Jackie sitting down

"well I jcame here to say I'm sorry for yelling at you last night it was out of order for me to do that and after all that you've been through with Charlie and I found out what you did last night and I just want to say I'm sorry about it all" said Chris

"how did you find out" asked Jackie

"he was walking around with an ice pack in his trousers and your foot hurts put two and two together" said Chris as they laughed

"thanks a lot" said Jackie giving Chris a hug which he returned

"hey what did you mean when you said that you got a girl by her cheating on her guy" asked Jackie

"its a long story i'd rather not talk about it" said Chris

"come on please you have dirt on me and I want dirt on you" laughed Jackie which got a chuckle from Chris

"well a while ago I had a girlfriend called Trinity but I didn't really like her but then came this girl I really like called Traci Brooks"

"hang on shes a friend of mine she said she went out with you but it didn't end well" said Jackie

"well shes right she had a boyfriend at the time as well called Matt Bentley. We never got along but me and Traci did then we cheated on Trinity and Matt and started seeing eachother we later found out that they were seeing eachother as well but we didn't care and Traci moved in and for the first time in a long while I was really happy but the I found out Traci went back to Matt and started seeing him again and I tried to make her jealous by going back with Trinity and boy what a mistake that was as we got into more rows and arguements and eventually we broke up I havent spoken to Traci since or haven't seen Trinity or Matt either" said Sabin now looking really sad

"aww i'm really sorry" said Jackie hugging Chris who hugged her back.

"its alright don't worry about but see that you're not the only one who feels like crap when you find your lover cheating on ya" said Sabin as he hugged Jackie again and went to leave but Jackie held him back.

"hey erm.. now that we've got that out of the way do you want to hang out or something" said Jackie

"sorry wish I could but I got a date with Christy in an hour so I have to get ready for that so maybe another time is that alright" asked Chris

"yeah sure" said Jackie disappointed as Chris left and was jealous as Christy was going out with him and not her.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

The Ultimate Fighter

"Dave will you please tell me what we're doing here in this bad neighbourhood" asked Elix as he and David Young were walking around in a street where you could hear gunshots in the distance.

"yeah we're here to get my truck back from that moron Sandman" said David

"but it's not your truck it's his" said Elix

"yeah but I love that truck until you steal it from me again and destroy it" said Young

"will you get off my case about that" said Elix as they came to the outside of old apartments.

"this is his place now we go in smash him up and I'll grab his keys and run like hell" said Young with determination on his face but was disrupted when CM Punk and Cabana ran past them as they looked on and then the rottweillers ran past who looked like they were running for there lives.

"whats up with them" asked Elix

"dunno" said Young as they turned around and Raven ran past them with a trash can.

"I'll teach you to invade my alley you bastards" shouted Raven as Skipper and Young quickly ran in not wanting to piss off Raven more then he already was as they got to outside of Sandmans door.

"right you ready" said Young who looked like he was ready to pounce

"not really what if he has a cane in there again" said Skipper concerned

"he won't have time to hit us when we suprise him now on three we burst in 1...2..."

"hey what are you doing here" said a voice as Elix and Dave turned around scared to who that could be and it was the Sandman with a cane in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

"well I just came to apologise for taking your truck so sorry and we'll be off" said Young trieing to get away but he got a cane shot to the shoulder as Sandman started blasting at Young and Skipper until they barely managed to escape with bumps and bruises all over.

* * *

Petey was putting his clothes back on after spending the night with Traci who was in bed. 

"wow Petey if I knew you were that good I would have dragged you up here ages ago" said Traci

"really" said Petey

"yeah really and that was my way of saying thanks for saving me from Steiner last night" said Traci licking her finger turning Petey on who couldn't help but remember the events of last night.

FLASHBACK

Traci was outside the club after the night was a total waste of time with Petey chasing her all night until Steiner walked up to her and slapped her ass.

"wow thats some fine booty I would love a piece of that" said Steiner grabbing Traci who tried to resist but he was too strong.

"hey leave her alone" shouted Petey who jumped on Steiners back making him let go of Traci but Steiner got him off and threw him onto the floor while Eric Young who met up with Petey earlier that night was close by and saw his friend get beat up.

"hang on Petey I'll save you" said Eric as he ran to Steiner but when Steiner turned around and saw Eric coming he had second thoughts and ran away scared as usual.

"I'm sorry Petey good luck with the ultimate fighter" said Eric as he continued running while Steiner picked Petey back up and threw him in any random direction which was in front of the rottweillers.

"what the hell is going on here" said Homicde

"oh god please don't kill me" said Petey

"piss off he's mine to kill" said Steiner picking Petey up and getting ready to throw him again

"says who" said Smokes

"says me nigga now piss off else you'll be next" said Steiner which after that all four rottweillers launched themselves at Scott Steiner and beat the turd out of him until police arrived to break things up but the rottweillers still managed to get a few kicks in on a beaten Steiner as Petey was left wondering what the hell was going on and what he would like to do to Eric right now until Traci flung her arms aroud him.

"my hero" said Traci hugging him tight

"huh wha.." said Petey

"you tried to save me from that bully you tried and although you got your ass kicked you were so brave I'm taking you home" said Traci taking Petey home.

END OF FLASHBACK

"yeah that was scary I thought he was gonna kill you until the rottweillers stepped in" said Traci

"so did I" said Petey as Traci got out of bed with no clothes stripped Petey again and threw him on the bed and you know the rest.

* * *

Sabin kept trieing to leave Christys house to prepare for his fight which is in a few hours but she wouldn't let him after he took her to the movies then a fancy restraunt then she took him home for "coffee" but now he can't leave. 

"Christy I have a fight in a few hours I have to go" said Chris

"not before you wrestle me" said Christy jumping on Sabin who tripped over a stool and she fell on top of him and made out with him until he was finally set free and only had two hours before his fight with Jay Lethal.

* * *

**The Fight**

Jay was in his dressing room with Shelton Benjamin prepping him up for the fight while Sabin finally made it with his gear with Red as the two fighters were pumped up and ready to go as they got in the octagon with their teammates or those who have made it cheering them on while Vince was just about to give a speech Joe ran in panting and with lipstick on his cheek as Alex noticed.

"hey Joe got lucky last night" said Alex chuckling

"shut up" said Joe getting defensive and wiping the lipstick off

"wow did your girl really got it on with you or did you wrestle her to the ground and went BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM" said Shelley thrusting his hips

"did Mickie leave anything of you left for me to pound the shit out of you" sad Joe walking up to Shelley and sizing him up

"wha.. how do you know about that" asked Alex concerned

"everyone knows about it and I mean everyone" said Joe patting Alex on the shoulder really hard for Alex to moan about it and was whining about Mickie as Vince started talking.

"now guys you know the drill winner moves on loser goes home now for a little extra support I've brung in five guys who like to cheer people on and I introduce you to the spirit squad" said Vince as he clapped to the squad who gave a cheer to both fighters who looked on in shock and their teammates didn't know whether to laugh or cry and after they finished the fighters went at it with Chris going for a few early jabs but Jay dodged them all and went or a puch himself which caught Sabin who only winced at the punch as Sabin went for the takedown and used his weight advantage to stay on top of Jay and land elbows to his face but Jay eventually fought out of it and started using his quickness to unsettle Sabin and Jay landed some great kicks and punches but he got too cocky and went for another punch but Sabin saw it coming and landed a spin kick to the gut which rocked Jay and he leaned his head forward leaving Chris a clear shot to the jaw and he followed it up with more punches knocking Jay down and Chris followed it up with more punches until the ref pulled him off and stopped the fight as Sabin and his team celebrated as Jackie who watched jumped up in excitement as Sabin advances to the semi finals as he and Jay shake hands and hug as Sabin is congratulated by Flair, Lynn, Tazz and Dreamer as Hart can't believe he's lost another fight but next week its the heavyweights and he promised to win this time and Flair promised his team a big suprise for tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks DiMeraslover for reviewing and I'll try to get as many wrestlers in this fic as I can please review 


	8. Chapter 8

The Ultimate Fighter

Last chapter saw Chris Sabin beat Jay Lethal by TKO making it three wins in a row for Flairs team as they celebrated in their dressing room.

"congrats Chris right now tomorrow when you guys come to train I'll have a suprise for you" said Flair

"and whats that" said Alex

"if I told you it wouldn't be a suprise would it brains" said Flair as the others laughed at Shelley

"right you guys go home and I'll see you guys here tomorrow morning" said Flair as they left but in Harts room it wasn't as friendly

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WE'VE LOST THREE FUCKING FIGHTS IN A FUCKING ROW" said Hart throwing a chair while his team were lined up with their heads down.

"RIGHT IF YOU THOUGHT THE TRAINING NOW WAS BAD ENOUGH THEN YOU WAIT TILL TOMORROW AFTERNOON CAUSE WE'RE TAKING IT UP A NOTCH AND WE BETTER START WINNING AFTERWARDS" said Hart as he kicked another chair before storming out.

"wow that was motivating" said Petey as they left as well

**Later that afternoon**

Everyone was just sitting around until Reyes and Ki burst in and slammed the door shut.

"phew we made it" said Reyes as he and Ki panted

"what happened to you" asked Petey

"we were chasing these two idiots until twenty guys ran out with steel chairs started chasing us" said Reyes lieing so they wouldn't know that they were in fact chased by one guy with a trash can.

"was it in a crummy neighbourhood, gunshots and police sirens can be heard in the distance" asked AJ

"and if it was" asked Ki

"then you were just in the ECW hood and they don't take to kind to outsiders and the residents are all known for using weapons against people plus they even hold their own MMA shows with no rules at all they even use weapons" said AJ

"so what you're saying it may be a good idea to stay away from there" said Reyes

"well thats up to you but yeah" said AJ

**Next morning**

Team Flair arrived awaiting their suprise that Flair said that hey had for them then he entered the room.

"well guys wanna know your suprise" said Flair

"oh hell yeah" said Alex

"well the suprise is that some of you will be fighting tomorrow" said Flair as they all had confused looks on their faces

"yep thats right not here for the ultimate fighter but I've made up a deal with Ken Shamrock who is hosting an MMA super show at his lions den arena tomorrow in California to showcase some of the best young up and comers of the sport and I've managed to convince him to let some of you fight now unlike in the ultimate fighter this show and your fights will effect you pro record in MMA" said Flair as some of them were excited others weren't so sure.

"who else is taking part in this event" asked AJ

"well i'm glad you've asked me that now I've got a list of people who were scheduled to take part but since you guys have been included some had to pull out plus none of the scheduled matches are final anymore since you guys are in and some are out I'll hang this up on the wall here with the talent taking part and somewhere with whichever of you wants to take part you can put your names there as well and me and Ken will decide who fights who when we get to California tomorrow" said Flair hanging the lists up which AJ, Sabin, Angle, RVD, Joe and Alex all signed as they looked at who else will be taking part.

Heres who else will be fighting:

CM Punk  
Austin Aries  
Roderick Strong  
Jack Evans  
Matt Sydal  
KENTA  
Naomichi Marufuji  
Jimmy Yang  
Puma  
Mark Briscoe  
Jay Briscoe  
Elix Skipper  
Homicide  
Ron "the truth" Killings  
Bryan Danielson  
Eric Young

Later after training they were discussing who they wanted to fight from that list.

"I hope I get KENTA I've always wanted to kick his ass after NOAH kepps poking their nose in ROH" said Joe

"well I want the truth" said RVD

"well I want CM Punk or Marufuji" said AJ

"I don't care who I just want to fight" said Sabin

"but you've just fought last night aren't you gonna gas out" asked RVD

"maybe but its a chance to get another fight under my belt" said Sabin

**Harts training session**

Hart put his team through hell as he was training them them to the brink of death he even made Batista and Daniels who were both injured train and Batista started moaning about his arm and was laying on the floor when Hart walked over and screamed for him to get up while Daniels gutted it through while holding his neck but Dave was still getting shouted at before he just walked out pissed off feeling that Hart had no respect for his injury while Hart felt Dave didn't want to put the hard work in a few weeks before he has to fight injured or not as all the other fighters are pissed off that they all put in the hardwork but Batista pussed out.

**Fight announcement**

Its the heavyweights turn and Flair decided to take a risk this time by choosing Haas who he feels needs to step up his training if he needs to last any longer on this show and as a wake up call to Haas he'll put him up against Brock Lesnar as all the fighters were confused that Flair was putting his weakest player up against their strongest player as Haas can't believe he has to face Lesnar.

**Next day**

Team Flair got to the arena for a quick session before flieing out to California and arrived at the arena and the dressing room where Ken was waiting for them as he shook all their hands as they all grabbed a chair to sit and chat with him.

"now me and Ric have talked about who you will be fighting and for the best fights we've come down to this card.

AJ Styles vs CM Punk  
Bryan Danielson vs Kurt Angle  
Chris Sabin vs Austin Aries  
Samoa Joe vs Puma  
RVD vs the truth  
Shelley vs Homicide

"those are the matches you will be involved in other matches will include.

Roderick Strong vs Mark Briscoe   
Jimmy Yang vs Marfuji  
Jay Briscoe vs Matt Sydal  
Elix Skipper vs Eric Young  
KENTA vs Jack Evans

**Hart Training session **

Hart had Brock practise his strength and wrestling by having him wrestle Petey and Reyes at the same time they tried to double team Brock and keep him to the ground but he over powered them and threw Petey around like he was nothing and took Reyes down and hoisted him up on his shoulders and threw him back down as Hart looked on impressed thinkinghe has the winner of the whole competition right there.

* * *

Elix was preparing for his fight while Young was pacing back in forth. 

"for gods sakes calm down" said Elix

"not while Sandman is riding around in my truck like some damn hillbilly" said Young as Simon Diamond walks in

"for gods sakes man will you forget the bleeding truck look where its got you bumps and bruises all over and Elix has a fight in a few hours whats wrong with you we have a twenty four carat diamond opportunity and all you idiots are arguing over is stealing some damn truckfrom a guy who hits himself in the head with a beer can for fun this is the big break we've been waiting for if Elix wins then this will put us on the map for future bookings" said Simon going nuts as Young and Elix take it all in.

* * *

Once Punk and Cabana lost the rottweillers they were arguing non stop about the Milk shake and the pepsi costumes when they see Socal Val walk past they both stop to drool then they realised what they were doing what they were doing they made fun of the other for staring they then heard some one yelling. 

"MRRRRRRRRRR KENNNNEDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" they heard as they were looking around trieing to see where it was coming from until right in front of them.

"Kennedy" said Ken Kennedy appearng right in their faces making them jump.

"nw boys i've ben watching you two run like hell from those thugs and I've been watching you in those costumes handing out fliers and well I need two people just like you two to help me with a problem I have" said Ken

"erm.. you realise I have a fight in a few hours" said Punk

"thats fine have your fight then we'll solve this problem of mine now follow me for the briefing" said Ken as he led Punk and Cabana down the road telling them what they will be doing

* * *

The first fight was Jay Briscoe vs Matt Sydal which Sydal won with an armbar submission 

Next up was Elix Skipper vs Eric Young and Skipper had Young and Diamond with him at ringside and Young had team canada with him except for Petey and Elix won with a spin kick to the head and won by KO as Diamond was ecstatic as he and the DITR celebrated.

KENTA beat Jack Evans with a flieing knee to the forehead knocking him out.

Homicide who was accompanied by Konnan, Smokes, Hernandez and Rock Romero beat Shelley in a fight which Shelley mostly dominated with wrestling but Homicide got a lucky punch in which rocked Shelley as Konnan sccreamed for him to follow it up as he did with more punches getting a TKO win.

Strong beat Mark Briscoe with a verbal tap out after Strong targeted Briscoes back to the point where he couldn't continue.

Marufuji beat Jimmy Yang with a superkick knock out after Yang frustrated Marufuji so much with his speed he threw one superkick with all his anger that it knocked him out.

Samoa Joe beat Puma with the coquina clutch

Ron Killings beat RVD in a hard fought battle by KO after a scissors kick and truth left the fight banged up as well after RVD landed so many kicks and punches.

Chris Sabin beat Aries by TKO due to strikes

Kurt Angle beat Bryan Danielson who was trieing to bounce back from his exit from the ultimate fighter when he lost to Red as he taunted Red who came to the ring with Angle that he will beat him one day but Kurt beat him with an ankle lock with a bridge as Danielson suffered another loss.

In the main event it was CM Punk vs AJ Styles in a great fight which was mostly wrestling and on the ground until they got back up and traded punches until Punk caught AJ in a anaconda vice but AJ fought out of by sweeeping Punk to the ground with his feet and punched Punk till the ref stopped it and AJ was announced as the winner as he celebrated with Flair and co as CM Punk congratulated him on a great fight as Vince looked on in the crowd to scout some new talent to bring into the UFC and he has been impressed by Punk, Yang, Aries, KENTA, truth, Homicide and Strong and considered hiring some guys from the ultimate fighter if they win or lose as he was impressed from their performances tonight as he cheered on AJ a they flew back home and were so pleased at how great the night was and how they would love to do something like that again and when they got home they saw all of team Hart all lieing around with ice packs all around them moaning about aches and pains they have as they went to bed.

* * *

Thankas again DiMeraslover for reviewing and to find out what Kennedy has in store for Punk and Cabana tune in to the next chapter.   



	9. Chapter 9

The Ultimate Fighter

Colt Cabana and CM Punk was standing outside a warehouse at 1am.

"what are we doing here again" asked Cabana

"for gods sakes didn't you listen to Kennedy, we go in to steal a special staff that this weirdo is using against Kennedy and he apparently lives in this warehouse" said Punk

"why does it have to be in a warehouse" asked Colt

"I don't know I'm just here to steal a staff off this guy not ask about his choice in accomidation" said Punk as they walked in looking for this guy they found this weird green goo then they found the staff on a desk which they picked up when a gust of wind suddenly flew past.

"okay that was weird" said Colt as they decided to leave in a hurry they kept hearing this singing and they cautiously went looking for it and the came to this door where they could here this guy singing.

"okay we open it and jump him right" said Punk

"right" said Cabana as they openned it and went to jump in but it was the Boogeyman singing and eating a green goo in a pot and worms which grossed Colt and Punk out as they went to leave with the staff the Boogeyma grabbed a clock.

"I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to getcha" he said as he smashed the clock over his head as Punka nd Colt ran for their lives while the Boogeyman didn't bother to chase them to get his staff back as Punk and Cabana ran to the meeting place that they agreed with Kennedy to give him the staff.

**Next Morning **

Jackie was seething with Jealousy as seeing Sabin and Christy so happy together she really wanted Sabin for herself but still be good friends with Christy she found out that they are going to the cinema tonight so she decided to get a date herself and make Sabin jealous but just who will play along with itshe thought about Alex but he's a dork Low Ki is too intense to just sit down at the movies and not be a little scared he thought about RVD but he'll just keep going to the gents for pot while she needs someone to be seen with her she then thought AJ Styles would be the perfect guy to help her as she called him to ask him which he agreed to only cause he thinks hanging out with a hyperactive girl like Christy will tire Sabin out and not do him any favours in his MMA career as they decded to meet up at 7:25 just before Chris and Christy meet up at 7:30.

* * *

"Alex are you sure about this" asked Petey 

"I'm always sure theres nothing like making Joe embarrased by setting him up with Mickie James and get her off my back plus he gets some action" said Alex

"yeah but you do know that Joe will kill you if he finds out" sad Petey

"yeah but he won't will he this is what we do I call Mickie to meet me at the movies tonight while you tell Joe that his woman this Beth girl said to meet him at the movies they meet up and then we let the river flow" said Alex

"yeah but what if neither buy it and Joe doesn't cheat on his girl" asked Petey

"then it means that another day goes by and I don't get harrassed by Mickie" said Alex as the plans were set and the date is on for Joe and Mickie yet they do not realise it yet.

* * *

The rottweillers (along with Rocky Romero) were walking down the street in the ECW hood with weapons deciding to take the fight to Raven as they searched every alley for him until they found him in a breakfast cafe (which also had Young and Skipper in it) eating so they went up to him. 

"oh yeah lets open the gates of hell" said Smokes holding up the baseball bat ready to whack him with it

"you five are dumber then I thought alright lets get this over with" said Raven standing up and grabbing his trash can and hitting Reyes with it and then Ki but Homicide hit him in the head with a trash can lid as they all ganged up on him until the lights went out and they turned back on as the rottweilers looked around not knowing Sabu is behind them with a steel chair When Romero turned around he got a steel chair thrown at him whe the others turned around Sabu launched himself off a table and onto all five as Raven fought back with a cookie tray as Sandman walked past the window seeing the rottweillers knowing they ain't from "their hood" jumped in with his cane and started blasting the rottweilers until Reyes blasted him with a chain to the head that was wrapped around his fist and Romero and Reyes double teamed him until Young jumped in kicked Sandman in the head and stole his keys as he ran out looking for the truck leaving Skipper who ran out and followed him. When it looked like the rottweillers gained the upperhand after Smokes hit Sabu in the gut wth his baseball bat while Ki held him up and Homicide hit Raven with anything he could find while the Havana pitbulls double teamed Sandman with his own cane Tommy Dreamer walked in with a chair and hit everyone while the ECW guys fought back with Sabu flieing off the counter onto Reyes who was laid out on a table as they both crashed through it while Dreamer and Sandman hit Ki and Romero with Canes and Raven beat on Homicide with the cookie tray until the Rottweillers decided to run away as they could barely even walk as they retreated all the ECW guys looked around in the cafe looking at the damage as RVD walked out of the gents.

"well lads whats happened here then"asked RVD as the others looked at him in disbelief.

"what" asked RVD


	10. Chapter 10

The Ultimate Fighter

Colt Cabana and CM Punk finally managed to get the staff to the meeting place they agreed with Kennedy as Kennedy arrived.

"wow you guys did better then I thought" said Kennedy

"yeah but you never said anything about a Boogeyman living there" said Punk

"didn't I oh well you got it" said Kennedy as he grabbed the staff

"whats so special about this staff anyway" asked Cabana

"its said to control the powers of the Boogeyman now we have it we can now invade Smackdown with it the man who is single handedly changing Smackdown" said Kennedy as Punk and Cabana looked at him

"along with his associates" said Kennedy as Punk and Cabana seemed satisfied with that as then out of no where they could hear the Boogeymans voice.

"I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to getcha" he said as he rose from the ground scaring the shit out of Punk, Cabana and Kennedy as they ran away leaving the Boogeyman to eat worms and give chase.

* * *

The rottweillers were walking down the street holding anything that was sore as Homicide just went and kicked a trash can. 

"I don't believe this shit we just keep getting our asses kicked by those morons I say we round up a load of guys and turn this into gang warfare and clear out this ECW neighbourhood for good" shouted Homicide as he kicked another trash can.

"where are we gonna get a load of guys from" asked Ki

"we will don't you worry about that" said Homicide walking off.

**At the movies**

Jackie and AJ met up as schedules although Sabin and Christy arrived a bit later then what they said but they got there as they got popcorn and got in while Jackie was getting frustrated that AJ wasn't taking this seriously as he spent ages getting their popcorn and they finally got in in time for the movie.

Joe was outside waiting for Beth while Mickie was waiting for Alex as she has been waiting for about two hours and had given up hope that he would show up but then she's noticed Joe and sees what she likes and walks up to him.

"hi handsome" said Mickie with a seductive grin

"hi" said Joe not really paying attention or gives a crap if he did

"well whys a hunk like you out here by yourself" said Mickie getting closer to Joe

"waiting here for my date" said Joe

"well why don't we go ahead in the movies and wait for her as I really like you" said Mickie grabbing Joe and landed a kiss but Joe shoved her off.

"wow I like a man who uses force" said Mickie getting turned on and went for Joe but Beth got in the way and punched Mickie in the face

"I don't think so bitch hes mine" said Beth standing in front of Joe as Mickie stormed off really pissed and will make Shelley suffer

"hey Joe why didn't you ring me yourself about meeting me for a date" asked Beth

"hang on why didn't you ring me for a date" asked Joe

"but a friend of yours Petey rung me up and asked me to meet you here" said Beth

"but Petey said for me to meet you here" said Joe

"oh well whatever his intentions are lets enjoy tonight" said Beth as she linked arms with Joe and they walked off together.

* * *

Maria and Red were walking down the street after their date but then heard someone walking as they turned around it was CM Punk. 

"oh god huff Maria thank huff god its you" said Punk exhausted

"Punk what are you doing here" asked Maria

"you know this guy" said Red

"yeah we used to date but we decided to just be friends" said Maria

"please you've got to help me the Boogeyman is after me an I think hes got Colt and mr Kennedy" said Punk

"get real Punk theres no such thing as the Boogeyman its just some kids legend" said Maria as smoke behind here was rising from the ground and Punk and Red could see the Boogeymans head.

"the the the the boo boo boo" stuttered Punk as he and Red were starting to piss themselves.

"oh what hes behind me yeah right oh my god the Boogeymans behind me" said Maria sarcastically not looking behind her as the Boogeyman has fully risen from the ground and eating worms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Red and Punk as they ran for their lives

"ha I got to respect their commitment" said Maria as she finally turned around to see the Boogeyman as she trembled in fear.

"I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to getcha" laughed the Boogeyman

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Maria as she ran after Punk and Red.

* * *

Jackie was hating tonight as she kept glancing over at Sabin and Christy looking so freaking happy while AJ was eating all the popcorn and not helping at all as the movie finally finished and Jackie and AJ stood outside. 

"well thanks for being a lot of help AJ" said Jackie

"well what do you want me to do" asked AJ

"stuff like saying oh wow Jackie I love you so much" said Jackie as AJ ate the rest of the popcorn

"will you stop stuffing your face and listen" said Jackie getting angry

"I am" said AJ

"oh forget it I'll find someone else to help me" said Jackie as she was about to walk away until Sabin and Christy walked past Jackie quickly grabbed AJ and put him in a lip lock as Sabin and Christy walked past looking at them as Jackie pulled back.

"before you get any ideas that was for Chris" said Jackie embarrassed

"wow got anything else for him" asked AJ

"shut up" said Jackie

* * *

Colt and Kennedy finally stopped running 

"do you think we lost him" asked Colt

"dunno" said Kennedys Colt kept itching his butt

"will you stop scratching your ass for gods sakes" shouted Kennedy

"I can't help it" said Colt as he reached deep down and scratched hard but pulled out a lot of worms.

"AHHHHHHHH" shouted Colt tossing the worms to Kennedy who screamed and tossed them back and they kept chucking the worms to eachother taking in terms screaming until eventually Kennedy tossed them in a random direction.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Punk wiping worms off his face as he, Maria and Red came out of a bush and walked up to Kennedy and Colt

"whats the big idea" shouted Punk as he wiped worms off his face

"they were in Cabanas butt" said Kennedy as Punk wiped his face a lot faster after hearing that.

"has anyone seen the Boogeyman lately" asked Maria scared to death as everyone said no but the smoke rose from the ground again as the Boogeyman emerged as Maria jumped on Red for protection as everyone was scared stiff.

"don't worry citizens i'll save you" said Paul Burchill standing on top of a building in his pirate outfit and grabbing his rope and swung down looking to slam into the Boogeyman but he just stepped back and Burchill went crashing into debris while everyone just looked on wondering what the hell was that all about as the just ran again while Boogeyman chased them.

* * *

Jackie and AJ went their seperate ways as AJ was walking home on his own until Ashley Massaro caught up with him. 

"hey cutie can I walk with you" asked Ashley

"sure" said AJ

"I saw you with Jackie earlier I didn't know you two were dating I thought she fancies Sabin" said Ashley

"we're not shes just trieing to make Sabin jealous and made me go to the movies with her to make him jealous" said AJ

"why doesn't she just tell him how she feels" said Ashley

"I have no idea" said AJ as they walked to Ashleys house talking about anything that has to do with sports or anything on those lines as they walked past Ashleys house.

"well thanks for walking me home" said Ashley

"don't worry about it" said AJ as he said goodbye and tried to walk away but Ashley grabbed him and put him in a lip lock as she shoved him in the house and onto the sofa as he like'd it too much to pull back as he loved it when she was rough with him as she stripped them off and pulled him to her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ultimate Fighter

In the morning the rottweillers told Konnan whats happened with ECW and he was pissed and promised to rally troops to invade the ECW hood so far he has gathered the following.

Homicide Low Ki  
Julius Smokes  
Ricky Reyes  
Rocky Romero  
Elix Skipper  
David Young  
Hernandez  
Jerelle Clark  
Jay Fury  
Mark Briscoe  
Jay Briscoe  
Bobby Roode  
A1  
Eric Young

Homicide loved the sound of this as they all prepared to kick ass.

* * *

AJ woke up next to Ashley who was sleeping comfortably after their wild night of sex which AJ loved as he got up to take a shower which woke up Ashley who emembered what happened last night and got really horny again and got in the shower with AJ and was really rough with AJ as they started making love again in the shower.

* * *

Punk, Cabana, Kennedy, Red and Maria all ran to Kennedy's house after trieing to escape the Boogeyman. 

"please hope to god he doesn't find us here" said Colt

"why is he after us" asked Red

"because Punk and Colt stole his staff" said Kennedy

"what Punk how could you two be so stupid" said Maria

"Kennedy paid us to we didn't even know it was the Boogeyman" said Punk

"yes you did I told you" lied Kennedy

"no you didn't all you told us was to get this guys staff from a warehouse" shouted Colt as they all continued to argue.

"SHUT UP" shouted Red as everyone stopped and looked at Red

"it doesn't matter why hes after us, I say we slay the Boogeyman once and for all cause I'm pissed off from spending all night from running from this guy and I say we kill him" said Red

"but whos gonna want to try and kill the Boogeyman certaintly not us" said Kennedy

"i'll try" said Punk

"yeah me too" said Colt as they stood out

"when the next time he shows his ugly mug we'll jump him and Red can kill him" said Punk as he and Colt high fived eachother

"alright lets do it" said Red as he, Punk, Colt and Maria left leaving thinking about how stupid they are.

"wow Red I liked how you took control there I hope you do it agian to me later" said Maria as Red went all Red from blushing.

* * *

Jackie woke up with a headache again after another hangover as she was dreaming about Sabin again and what she would love to do to him at night and then through the day as well as she tried to find someone else to try and pretend to be her boyfriend to get Sabin but she couldn't decide who she thought of CM Punk but hes still sore over breaking with Maria although he never shows it, or Ron Killings but hes doing a rap video somewhere and she would never try Alex as hes a dork plus with a psycho like Mickie on his back its not a good idea. She decided to go with CM Punk in the end if she gets Sabin maybe Christy will get over Chris and she and Punk will hook up so he will finally get over Maria sounds like a win for everyone but she hasn't seen Punk in weeks so she decided to go to the pepsi place and find him since he took that stupid job wearing a costume handing out fliers.

* * *

Konnan and Homicide with their troops hung outside the ECW hood thinking that their numbers will get them noticed and draw out the ECW locals for a fight which would happen as they allleft their appartments and houses to confront the LAX/rottweillers as the following lined alongside to fight them. 

Sandman  
Tommy Dreamer  
RVD  
Sabu  
Rhino  
Justin Credible  
Super Crazy  
Psicosis  
Tony Mamaluke  
Little Guido  
Jazz  
Tazz  
Amish Roadkill  
Danny Doring  
Raven

The wild brawl started when Homicide went after Raven and Sandman went after David Young as everyone kept hammering away at eachother as Rhino goring Bobby Roode through a shop glass window and Sabu jumping off a scaffolding onto nearly everyone while Eric Young went after Little Guido as he was the smallest guy on the opposition and while Homicide were hammering away at Danny Doring he noticed there was a chick in the ECW side who was kicking ass as she was beating the snot out of A1 and Hernandez and he thought she was pretty as he went to confront her but she had thrown Hernandez at him as they fell over and once he got up she grabbed a chair and charged at him and swung at him but he ducked and she clocked Hernandez as she swung again he ducked again and clocked Eric Young who fell down Ric Flair style.

"whao hold on who the hell are you" said Homicide trieing to dodge Jazz's chairshots

"I'm Jazz the bitch that will kill you" said Jazz as she swung for him again but missed

"damn girl hold up" said Homicide trieing to survive as Jazz went for another shot but Homicide sidestepped it, went behind her and grabbed her arms and they were crossed across her chest as they slowed down and paused foer a minute until Jazz realised what was happening and struggled away.

"i'll make you pay for that" said Jazz

"pay for what" said Homicide

"makig me show weakness" as Jazz went for another charge and as even more mayhem went on in the distance there could be police sirens heard in the distance as everone ran away from the scene.

"this ain't over" said Jazz as she ran away leaving Homicide to think about how tough and pretty she was until Smokes and Reyes made him snap out of it as the LAX/rottweillers ran away from the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ultimate Fighter

Punk, Maria, Colt and Red were sitting outside an alleyway next to the pepsi store staring at a big pile of worms.

"I hope this works" said Colt

"same here I don't want to have to keep digging your ass for worms" said Punk as they waited for the Boogeyman to take the bait from the worms and then jump him as the Naturals walk past looking at the worms as green smoke started rising around them and the Boogeyman appeared doin his weird wiggly dance and grabbing the worms and eating them freaking Stevens and Douglas out as they walked slowly away until the smoke cleared and he ate all the worms Punk and Cabana ran out and ambushed him and hammering away at him while Maria and Red cheered them on while the Naturals are wondering what the hell is going on until Boogeyman broke free and double clotheslined Punk and Cabana and he grabbed the Naturals by the throats until Red tried saving them with a chair to the back but it had no effect on him as he turned around and punched the chair back into Reds face knocking him down, Punk came back in with a low blow and then locked in the anaconda vice while standing up as the Boogeyman stood there taking in the pain but eventually shoved Punk off him who hit a wall as the Naturals tried triple teaming with Cabana but got beat up again as they all wanted to retreat but the Boogey man grabbed Punk and gave him a pumphandle slam on a trash can while he powerbombed Colt on another and he then beat on the Naturals and Red .

"damn its gonna take another monster to kill this guy" said Maria and as if on cue Daiviri left the pepsi store and the Great Khali who hit his head on the wall on top of the door on the way out and ducked under the door to get out threw Douglas into a wall and choke bombed Stevens and he saw the Boogeyman and he went to beat him up but he hit him but had no effect as the Boogeyman tried the same but it had no effect on Khali as they kept hitting eachother but neither getting hurt.

"for gods sakes kill eachother" shouted Punk who was still in pain as they both looked at him and decided to double chokeslam him but before they could do so Boogeyman got blasted with a chain to his back as the monster Abyss attacked him as Khali watched while Abyss finished him off with a shock treatment then a black hole slam as Khali watched Abyss walked up to him and screamed in his face which Khali didn't flinch from as he screamed back at Abyss whos hair went flieing back as Abyss stood still thinking what to do now as James Mitchell came up to Khali and whacked him in the balls with his cane and then stabbed his foot with that cane.

"thats for waking me up you bastard" shouted Mitchell as Abyss finished him off with his chain choking him out as the Great Khali died a terrible death while the Boogeyman was dead as Red sneaked up to his prone body after the black hole and stabbed him with a potato peeler he just quickly stole from a nearby mcdonalds and stabbed the Boogeyman with it as he was finally dead as he and Maria celebrated while the Naturals, Cabana and Punk were all in pain moaning while laying around on the street as Kennedy came around the corner with the Boogeymans staff.

"oh my god you actually killed him wait till mr Mcmahon hears about this he'll let me into the UFC yes and then i'll become world champ and"

"hold on Red killed him not you" said Maria as she grabed his staff and hit Kenedy with it knocking him out as tey all staggered to the pepsi store to celebrate while explaining to the Naturals what was going on.

* * *

AJ and Ashley just won't stop going at it and Ashley not letting AJ leave the bedroom isn't helping things as she just kept having her way with him non stop and she got the whip out every time AJ was too tired to carry on.

* * *

Jackie got to the pepsi place to find Punk and all his friends battered and bruised as she dragged him away. 

"Punk whats happened to you with all the bruises" asked Jackie

"well the Boogeyman beat me up to put it short" said Punk

"he doesn't exist" said Jackie

"he did he's over there" said Punk pointing to the corpse of the Boogeyman freaking Jackie out.

"anyways I need your help I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make a guy jealous for so he will dump his girlfriend and come after me" said Jackie

"whats in it for me" asked Punk

"you won't get a kick in the genitals by me" said Jackie raising her foot

"deal" said Punk

"good I'll find out when their next date is then I'll call you to meet me" said Jackie

"got it" said Punk as Jackie left

* * *

Young and Skipper were walking down the street looking for Sandmans truck as Dave has the keys. 

"oh gorgeous where are you" asked Dave

"god I can't believe I put up with this" said Skipper as they bumped into Sandman and prepared to fight while Sandman did nothing.

"come on if you want my keys then you will have to kill me" said Young

"they're not your keys and they're not my keys" said Sandman

"whaaa.." said Young

"yeah they're his" said Sandman pointing behind Skipper and Young to see Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"so these are the dumb sum bitches who stole my keys huh" said Austin with death glares

"um he did" said Young tossing the keys to Skipper

"oh well then I guess you both will get an ass whooping" said Austin as he beat the turd out of Skipper and Young while Sandman watched while drinking a beer as Austin beat on them and taking back his keys.

* * *

Homicide was walking home on his own and he got in his house and before he shut the door when out of no where a chair came and blasted him in the head knocking him down and he could see a woman stand over him. 

"you again" said Homicide

"I said this ain't over" said Jazz as she lifted the chair for what Homicide though was for another shot but she threw it away and jumped on top of Homicide with her knees by his sides with Homicide getting the wrong idea.

"hold on you just hit me with a chair now you want to shag me whats going on" said Homicide

"who said anything about shagging anyone I was gonna kill you up close and personal" said Jazz grabbing Homicides throat and choked him until he got her hands off him and turned the tables so he was on top holding her hands to the ground and Jazz saw what position they were in.

"is this what you wanted, to be top of me" said Jazz trieing to struggle.

"with our clothes off at first yeah but after trieing to kill me i'm not so sure" said Homicide keeping her hands pinned to the ground as she kept trieing to struggle and she was strong until both finally made it to their feet and staring at eachother

"so you want our clothes off right" said Jazz with a evil grin.

"errr yeah" said Homicide nervous

"well lets get to it" said Jazz as she jumped on Homicide again with her knees to his sides as she ripped his shirt off and the rest of his clothes as she carried him to the bedoom then threw him before he could respond she had already stripped and jumped on him and was too rough for him as he tried to run away but she grabbed him and threw him back on the bed and got him under the covers as she fucked his brains out until they were both sleeping soundly.


	13. Chapter 13

The Ultimate Fighter 

All the fighters gathered at the training center to watch Brock vs Charlie as Charlies team tried to motivate him for his fight especially Shelton but Charlie still felt unconfident going in to this fight as Brock was pumped and ready to kill someone as the fighter went out to watch and team Flair noticed that AJ wasn't around as they wondered where the hell he was as they left to cheer on Charlie as Harts team cheered on Lesnar as they got in the octagon and Vince gave his usual speech and the Spirit Squad did a cheer for both guys as everyone is starting to get annoyed by their antics as they finally started the fight Brock went for a takedown quick but Charlie sprawled to avoid it and suprised everyone when he took down Brock but when he got him down it seemed he didn't know what to do from there as Brock got out of it as he was angry now and started throwing Charlie all over the place and then hoisted him up for an F-5 as the ref declared Charlie knocked out and Brock is the victor by KO as Bret Hart was ecstatic that he has finally won a fight as his team celebrate while Flair and his team try to help Charlie out of the ring and back to the dressing room where he regained conciousness and they explained to Charlie how he lost and that he has been eliminated from the show as he started blaming Flair for putting him in a fight that he wasn't ready for yet and he vowed to get revenge one day.

Now it is the lightheavyweights turn to fight and Hart finally gets to choose a fight as he decided that Christopher Daniels has recovered enough to have a fight and he decided that him vs Alex Shelley is a fight that Daniels can win and he feels if he can go uninjured Hart feels Daniels can go all the way and win the contract.

Back at the house everyone was just chilling out when the phone rang and Daniels answered.

"hello"

"Chris oh thank god its you"

"AJ is that you" asked Chris

"yeah please you've got to help me" said AJ

"whats going on no one has heard from you in days" said Chris

"I know I've been kidnapped by this chick I walked home the other night she won't let me leave and just shags me non stop and gets the whip out when I can't go on anymore at first it was great but I just can't take this anymore i'm covered in cum and whipped cream please for heavens sake help me" screamed AJ over the phone

"calm down I'll come get you wheres this bird now" asked Chris

"shes asleep please come get me" said AJ but then Daniels heard a whipping sound over the phone as he heard a voice over the phone again

"i'm sorry AJ can't come to the phone right now hes getting punished for being a bad boy" said Ashley as she hung up as Daniels rushed out to save AJ.

* * *

Homicide and Jazz woke up as they had a very rough night as Jazz was suprised how rough Homicide can be as he rocked her world last night as they started going at it again.

* * *

While Homicide was having his fun LAX/rottweillers were wondering where the hell he is as they agreed to meet up and take a piece of territory from the ECW hood as Homicide finally showed up. 

"where have you been ese" asked Konnan

"sorry rough night" said Homicide

"alright lets get this show on the road theres a small italian restraunt down the street we're gonna take it and make it our border to the ECW hood and it makes a good place to get in and to hold a fort if we are ever attacked so lets go orale viva la raza" said Konnan as they walked down the street to the restraunt and they walked in with Skipper and Young nursing their bruises and getting served by Vito in his dress as Tony Mamaluke and Little Guido stood at the counter and they just let all hell break loose as fists went flieing as Big Guido came out from the back and started getting into the mix but the numbers game caught up as they kicked out the F.B.I from the restraunt and then Young and Skipper as they got a load of spray paint and sprayed words in spanish language as they had a megaphone with them and made an appeal to anyone that wants to help bring the fight to ECW then they meet them at "the border" in the restraunt and eventually Juventud Guerrera, Psicosis and Super Crazy eventually came and joined in the group along with Chavo Guerrero, Jerrelle Clark and Jay Fury all came later as they all set up shop and were ready if anyone decided to try and take back "the border" as they just sat around and waited for anyone to come.

* * *

Ashley was riding AJ again. 

"please stop I can't go on" begged AJ

"don't make me get the whip out again" said Ashley as AJ groaned until there was a knock at the door and Ashley hancuffed AJ to the bed post as she put some clothes on and answered the door and it was Eric Young who jumped as soon as the door opened.

"can I help you" asked Ashley

"errrr yeah um i'm from the local book club and I was wonderng if you would be intrested in joining" asked EricYoung as Ashley looked at him confused and Eric thought that she was about to hit him as he flinched whenever Ashley moved and while that was happening Daniels jumped through a window to save AJ as he managed to cut the handcuffs and get AJ out the window as they managed to escape as Eric finished distracting Ashley who thought Eric was cute and would make a great sex toy when she was bored of AJ if she could ever get bored of AJ as she went back inside stripped off to find out that the handcuffs has been cut and that the window is wide open and realised that AJ escaped as she went and called back Eric and then did to him what she did to AJ.

* * *

Jackie and Punk went on a date to a restraunt that Sabin and Christy are going to and they kept pretending to be romantic in front of them and Jackie is pleased at how well the night is going until Punk keeps looking over at Christy as Jackie keeps reminding him not to look yet until she gets Sabin then he can have Christy as they continued and left early but hang around to when Sabin and Christy left as they followed them home making sure they saw them as they went their seperate ways and Punk caught eye of SoCal Val and he started drooling again until he snappd himself out of it and wen home.  



	14. Chapter 14

The Ultimate Fighter

Sabin and Christy were at Sabins house making out on the couch as Sabin was getting really horny as Christy giggled until the doorbell rang and Sabin wanted to ignore it but Christy wanted to answer it until it kept ringing until Sabin answered which turned out to be Eric Young who was trembling in fear and his clothes were torn.

"Sabin good god am I happy to see you" stuttered Young

"Eric what are you doing here" said Sabin

"well Peteys place is too far away I tried Shelleys plaace but hes out and I don't know where the TUF house is so please help me" said Young

"what happened" asked Christy

"well I was helping Chris Daniels save AJ from Ashley but they escaped and she kidnapped me and had her way with me and cuffed me to the bed post and many other horrible things to me PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP" cried Young

"awwwww you poor thing lets get you inside and we'll make you some coffee" said Christy as she gave Eric a hug as she let him in

"but Christy you and I were gonna you know" said Chris

"your urges and fantasys will have to wait who knows what Ashley did to poor Eric here you know what shes like" said Christy leading Eric in the house who was still trembling as she got him coffee while Sabin looked on jealous at all the attention Eric was getting.

* * *

The rottweillers/LAX and company were all sitting around bored as there was no one who cared about the italian restraunt except the F.B.I who tried to run back in and take it back but the just got thrown back out as Homicide was out the side alley checking that no one tried a sneak attack someone grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall as it turned out to be Jazz who put him in a lip lock as Homicide pulled her off. 

"what are you doing here if anyone sees me with you they'll kick my ass for making out with the enemy" said Homicide

"then I guess i'll have to kill them then" said Jazz

"yeah but they're my homies I don't want to see them get killed by my girl" said Homicide

"fine but tonight you will have to come to my place and be extra rough with me tonight then" said Jazz rubbing her finger up and down Homicides chest.

"sure thing now shoo" said Homicide trieing to get Jazz away before anyone finds out.

* * *

AJ and Daniels were back at the house as everyone was asking where he was but he always came up with an excuse so they wouldn't know that he got kidnapped by a woman while Petey and Shelley still had their suspicions.

* * *

Michelle McCool or Ms McCool as she prefers to be called was teaching her class which had Roderick Strong, Jack Evans, Matt Sydal, the Briscoes, Delirious, Spud, Jody Fleisch, Jonny Storm, So Cal Val, Puma, Nikita, the Irish Airbourne and Dan Head while she was teaching Jay Briscoe got a pencil and threw it on the floor while Michelles back was turned and she went to pick it up bent over so her panties were showing while the Briscoes both moved so they could get a good view of it as they looked at eachother and winked at eachother while Michelle gave Jay back his pencil. 

"right class here are your grades from the last test read the comment and see where you've gone right or wrong and see what you can do about it" said Michelle as she handed out the score cards and she handed the Briscoes their as they both got an E which they high fived eachother for.

"well Mark and Jay I think you two should have done better so I think you should stay after school so I can help the two of you study better because its clear your not doing enough by yourselves" said Michelle and the Briscoes were well happy now after hearing it will be them alone with Michelle McCool after school.

"and the same for you Matt" said Michelle as the Briscoes looked behind them to see Matt Sydal suprised while the Briscoes were disappointed that they won't be alone with her after all.

* * *

LAX/Rottweillers were still sitting around bored as while the Mexicools went home after being bored for so long while Jerrelle was keeping himself busy by jumping all over the place from tale to table which was starting to annoy Reyes until the F.BI came back but with Armando Alejandro Estrada and Umaga who wrecked havoc after Umaga threw Jerrelle and Fury out the window but Reyes sneaked behind with his dragon sleeper and locked it in while Homicide walked up to him and kicked him down low as Umaga went down but Reyes didn't let go as Jerrelle recovered as he went onto a table and did a 630 senton on to big Guido while Hernandez and Romero dealt with Mamaluke and little Guido as they successfully defended the border as the F.B.I restreated again while Konnan was trash talking in spanish.

* * *

The Briscoes and Sydal stayed behind but to the Briscoes it was boring as they didn't get a good look in on Michelle and were annoyed at how Michelle was helping Sydal and not them and the only highlight is when she did help them and they got a look on her cleavage. 

"okay Jay and Mark you two are free to go" said Michelle as the Briscoes walked out and talked about how boring it was and how hot Michelle is leaving Michelle and Sydal.

"well Matt you have worked very hard this afternoon" said Michelle

"thanks miss thanks for the help" said Sydal

"oh you deserve it and here is my reward" said Michelle as she unbuttoned her top so Matt could see her bra as she sat on her desk seductively.

"erm miss what are you doing" asked Sydal nervously

"why rewarding you don't you like it" said Michelle but getting up and walking over to Sydals desk and sitting on it so Sydal could get a great view of her panties as he looked as Michelle then moved to his lap taking his shirt off while Matt was too nervous to say or do anything as she stripped off as she laid across her desk.

"well either you have a bulge in you trousers or you like what you see" said Michelle licking her licks while Matt couldn't help it as he ran across the room and jumped on the desk and Michelle as they got it on.

* * *

Sabin was sitting around really jealous while Eric was being served hand and foot by Christy as she got him a blanket while serving him coffee as they let Eric stay for the night as Sabin and Christy went to bed while Sabin was nibbling at Christys neck trieng to tempt her to have sex with him but she pulled away. 

"Chris what if Eric hears us" says Christy

"he'll understand" said Chris continuing as Chrsty pulled away again

"sorry Chris not while Erics here" said Christy turning over to go to sleep while Sabin turned away while moaning.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

The Ultimate Fighter 

Chris Daniels was preparing for his fight against Alex Shelley who promised to beat Daniels and move on to win the whole competition but what he doesn't know is that AJ has been helping Daniels as a way of saying thankyou for saving him by telling him any weaknesses that AJ has seen from Shelley in training so Daniels knows what to do and AJ said Shelley has a weak chin so if he hits hit Shelley right on the chin he will go down as they went out and prepared to fight as the fighters all cheered on their teammates as the Spirit Squad gave another cheer while all thye others were thinking about walking over and pound the snot out of them as the fight started with Shelley getting a takedown on Daniels and wrestled him to the ground with his wrestling skills but Daniels held his own when he got up and took Shelley down and got some elbows and punches on his face as Shelley reversed with a triangle choke but Daniels managed to squirm his arm out and both were back to their feet as Daniels got a few jabs in while Shelley did with kicks and after Shelley went to take Daniels down again he couldn't keep him down long enough to lock in a submission as the first round ended and Shelley was exhausted and at the second round they wrestled some more and Shelley was so tired that his hands were dropping to his sides leaving his head open and Daniels took advantage of his weakness by blasting a punch at Shelleys chin sending Shelley to the mat as Daniels followed up with more punches until the ref stopped him and Daniels has won by TKO as Hart and his team celebrated while Shelley was holding his chin as if in place while Sabin, Joe and co feel that will shut him up.

* * *

Michelle and Matt were getting dressed as they were still in the classroom. 

"why thank you Matt for that... wonderful studying session how about the same time tomorrow" asked Michelle buttoning up her shirt.

"er yeah sure" said Matt

* * *

The Rottweillers have just about had it with the restraunt as Homicide has gone home and all he said was that he has gone to see his woman whoever that is they thought as the just sat around until finally the F.B.I came back again for another fight as they all went at it again until Abyss and Mitchell entered the restraunt to see them fighting as they just looked while Konnan was beating Mamaluke he walked past Mitchell who talked. 

"which one will serve us dinner" asked Mitchell

"us if you help us" said Konnan

"in that case get the italians Abyss" commanded Mitchell

"AHHHHHH" shouted Abyss as he went psycho on the F.B.I and threw them all out and after Hernandez made Abyss and Mitchell a mexican dinner as their reward.

* * *

Sabin was eating his breakfast while Christy made Eric a full english with everything while Sabin just had his cereals extremely jealous that he made his own breakfast but Christy made Erics and he has just about had it that he accidently bent his spoon in half in a quiet rage. 

"look what you've done Chris you've bent your spoon you have to be more gentle with things" said Christy

"i'm an MMA fighter i'm not meant to be gentle" said Sabin

"yeah but sometimes you have to go easy like Eric here hes always gentle and soft I think its really cute" said Christy giving Eric a hug which is really getting on Sabins nerves as he just left the room and go to the TUF house and get ready for training.

* * *

At the fight announcement its back to the heavyweights and decided to go with Shelton Benjamin vs Rob Van Dam and Bret thinks that Sheltons wrestling skill will negate the kick boxing skills of RVD as Flair advises RVD to stay on his feet and use those kick boxing skills to knock him out.

* * *

When Team Flair got back home from training Sabin flopped out on the couch while AJ noticed he ain't as enthusiastic as he normally is. 

"hey Chris whats wrong with you" asked AJ

"nothing why" said Sabin

"well you haven't been as hyper as you normally are and I thought something may be wrong" said AJ

"its that damn Eric Young I swear hes trieing to get with my Christy" said Sabin

"what makes you think that" asked AJ

"well after helping Daniels save you from Ashley" and then Sabin just burst into laughter which AJ didn't take to kind to as he hit Sabin in the arm as Sabin calmed down " yeah after he saved you he came to my house more shaken up then usual and Christy invited him in and started being his personal waitress I don't even get any sex any more can you believe it" said Sabin

"dude thats cold" said AJ

"I swear i'm this close to losing it with Eric" said Sabin

* * *

Red, Punk, Cabana and Maria were walking down the street but bump into Fit Finlay who was pushing a dumpster along. 

"watch where you're going" said Finlay in his irish accent

"sorry" said Maria moving out of the way

"well you should be harlot there is something very important in here" said Finlay

"hey no one calls my girl that" said Red

"yeah you want to diss Maria you have to answer to us" said Punk as he and Cabana get ready to fight

"you want a piece of me well bring it on" said Finlay as he grabs a shillelagh and hits Punk with it as he and Cabana brawl Finlay gets the better of him too but as Punk, Red and Colt get ready for another attack Finlay goes to his dumpster and opens it.

"GET OUT HERE NOW" shouted Finlay as after a few moments Little Bastard jumps out and goes psycho on Punk, Red and Colt as he grabs another shillelagh and goes crazy with it as he bites Colt in the nuts and Colt keeps turning to shake him off but ends up swinging the bastard around on his nuts as they all ran away and little bastard tries to chase after them but Finlay grabs him and throws him back in the dumpster as Punk and co keep running for their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

The Ultimate Fighter

It was lunch at school and Sydal was putting things away in his locker as SoCal Val walked up to him.

"hi Matt would you like to go see a movie after school" asked Val

"sorry Val i'd love to but I have to stay behind and study again with Ms McCool" said Matt

"oh alright theres always another time" said Val

"yeah course there is" said Matt as they went back to class but what Matt doesn't know is that Val has had a big crush on him for months as they tried walked to class but they bumped into the Briscoes.

"well hey sexy mama how about you come and hang out with us after school after we're done studieing with Ms McCool" said Jay

"er.. no thanks i'm already going out tonight thanks" said Val trieing to make an excuse

"oh yeah doing what" asked Mark

"I've got a date tonight with errr" said Val as she was unsure of who to say but then Johnny Devine and Alex Shelley who was holding his chin walked around the corner and Val noticed them and since Alex is a scumbag she decided to take her chances with Johnny.

"I'm going with Johnny" said Val walking up to Johnny and linking arms with him.

"honey aren't we going to the movies tonight" said Val with the best smile she could make hoping he would play along.

"are we" said Johnny as Val falls over anime style.

"yeah are you really" said Jay as they looked at her suspicious.

"no she isn't cause shes going with me" said Sydal putting his arms around her bailing her out as she could just stay there forever and stare into Matts eyes.

"okay Val if you change your mind call us" said Mark as they went back to class leaving Matt and Val as Johnny and Alex walked away confused.

"wow are you really gonna take me to the movies" said Val getting really excited

"sorry but no I have gymnastics class after school but maybe another time" said Matt as he walked into class leaving Val disappointed

* * *

Punk, Red, Colt and Maria all run into the pepsi store. 

"oh my god that little bastard i'll kill him when I get my hands on him" said Colt jumping up and down holding his nuts

"yeah and that Finlay dude for dissing my Maria" said Red pissed off that someone dissed his girl and he failed to defend her honor.

"erm Punk could you like rub me better" asked Cabana

"ewwwwww hell no" said Punk trieing to get away from Colt

"alright you only had to say no" said Colt

* * *

Daniels was out in the club celebrating his win over Shelley with AJ, Sabin and Jay Lethal but Ashley arrived at the club and she saw AJ as he did as well and he tried to walk away until Ashley had him cornered. 

"oh god please don't take me again I'll do anything" said AJ looking for a way to escape

"don't worry I'm not gonna take you away again" said Ashley slowly walking up to him as AJ kept trieing to escape not trusting her

"I know I might have gone a little overboard with kidnapping you and used you as a sex toy but I'm sorry and maybe we could start over and I promise I'll be gentle this time" said Ashley

"er... okay what did you do with Eric" asked AJ

"oh he escaped when I went to get him food he jumped out the window and he kept screaming please I want my mummy" said Ashley

"oh well I err guess we colud start over as long as you don't go nasty" said AJ

"I promise now lets dance" said Ashley as she grabbed AJ and they went to the dance floor as Daniels notices.

"if you want me to save you again at anytime just promise you will lay down for me if we ever face eachother in the octagon" said Daniels as AJ gave him the finger.

* * *

The LAX/ Rottweilers were sitting around bored again as Homicide hasn't come back yet when he said he would. 

"damn it where is Homicide" said Konnan

"I'll go to his appartment and find him" said Reyes as he and Jerrelle went to his appartment and knocked on the door but no answer and Homicide said thats where he will be and they knew his appartment was next to an alley way which meant there will be a window so they went around as Jerrelle used his gymnastics to get to the window while Reyes fetched a ladder. When they got up there they saw Homicide in bed breathing heavily but they were shocked at who was next to him and it was Jazz as Homicide saw them and went to the window but Jazz pulled him back under the sheets as Reyes accidently pushed against the window to get a better look as the ladder tipped backwards causing them to fall into a dumpster. As they both tried to get out Reyes got out but Jerelle struggled.

"come on Clark lets go Homies got a lot to answer for" said Reyes

"I can't my leg keeps getting pulled over by something" said Jerrelle as Reyes tried pulling him out and after one forceful pull they both fell out but so did little bastard as he went psycho on Reyes who eventually threw the bastard away. As Finlay heard all the noise and ran out to see that the bastard has escaped as he ran and threw him back in the dumpster while Reyes and Jerrelle ran away.


	17. Chapter 17

The Ultimate Fighter

LAX were sitting around again waiting for Reyes and Clark to come back with Homicide but Reyes and Clark burst in breathing hard.

"oh thank god we made it" said Jerrelle

"what happened to you two" asked Konnan

"we were attacked by this dude that was over seven feet tall" said Reyes lieing again so that they won't know that they weren't attacked by a midget.

"did you find Homicide" asked Romero

"yeah he's sleeping with that Jazz chick" said Clark

"WHAT" shouted Konnan "you mean hes sleeping with the enemy" said Konnan

"well we just said it was Jazz so yeah" said Clark

"damn, it had to be Homicide my most loyal soilder wait till I get my hands on him" said Konnan as Homicide walked through the door

"Homie you have some explaining to do" said Konnan

"yeah well I won't make excuses but I really like Jazz and so if that makes me a traitor then so be it" said Homicide getting ready to fight but the others didn't know what he was doing.

"erm okay least your honest but if we find out that you have been plotting with ECW then we will kill you understand" said Konan

"er sure thing" said Homicide embarrassed that he put up a fight stance when they didn't but then there was a little boy at the door.

"what do you want kid" asked Ki

"I came to deliver a message from Paul Heyman he knows you all have taken the italian restraunt and to take it back he has challenged you all to fight at one of his MMA shows tomorrow where you all would fight in one on one fights against his opponents and the team with the most wins keeps the italian/mexican restaraunt what do you say" asked the boy.

"you tell that fatso he's on" said Konnan as he threw the boy out of the restraunt

* * *

When Eric Young finally left and went back home Sabin has been really happy again and he even gets sex from Christy again he thinks nothing could get better but then Christys mother and father has come to stay for the week and so he won't have to bother to meet or put up with the in laws cause he moved back into the TUF house.

* * *

Michelle and Sydal were having their "session" they had to have a quick one cause Michelle had to have a meeting with the other teachers which included Matt Striker. So to make up for it Michelle gave it twice as good to Sydal as she put her clothes back on and gave him a piece of paper with her number and adress on it and left as Sydal did the same not knowing that Alex Shelley and Johnny Devine were outside the window with their papperazzi cam watching the whole thing. 

"wow that was hot stuff no pun intended Johnny" said Shelley

"yeah wow that is one lucky guy in there" said Johnny

"yeah wait till the Briscoes get a load of this" said Alex

"hang on lets go to your appartment get the popcorn and watch it all then we can black mail Ms McCool in the morning" said Johnny

"Johnny my friend you are a freaking genius" said Alex as they high fived and went to Alex's appartment.

* * *

SoCal Val got home from school and was bored as Matt wasn't going out with her as her phone rang as she answered while laying on her bed. 

"hey Daizee hows it going"

"good hows your quest to get Matt going" asked Daizee

"terrible he always has something to do and every time I want to ask him out I get nervous" said Val

"well you coud just get him alone rip your clothes off and force yourself on him but thats up to you" said Daizee as they both laughed

"i'll take it into consideration" laughed Val

"well when you give up tell me cause I want a piece of him if you know I mean" said Daizee

"yeah we'll see" laughed Val as they spoke on the phone for ages.

* * *

Jay and Mark Briscoe were piss bored out of their minds and didn't know what to do so they decided to go to a bar and ask out any random chicks as they got their drinks as two chicks were laughing from across the room. 

"two hot chicks at nine 'O' clock" said Jay

"right on it" said Mark as they both walked to the chicks and sat on either side of them smiling.

"hi there pretty thang whats your name" asked Jay

"err hi my names Lilian" said Lilian Garcia

"and whats yours cutie" said Mark

"Candice" said Candice Michelle

"wow they are nice names aren't they" said Jay to Mark who nodded as the girls blushed

"thanks" said Lilian who was really shy

"mind if we keep you girls company tonight" asked Mark

"well actually we were..." Lilian tried to come up with an excuse but Candice elbowed her in the stomach

"of course you can boys" said Candice as she moved up next to Mark as Lillian did the same to Jay although she was a little reluctant and after several hours the girls get drunk and end up taking the Briscoes back to Candice's house with them.

"well boys that was a great night but i'm scared of the dark could you boys keep us company" asked Candice with a sly smile.

"of course we can" said Mark as they winked at eachother.

"i'll be going home now" said Lillian who was a bit uneasy with the Briscoes

"oh Lillian your a spoil sport you go home then and i'll have them both to myself" said Candice as she puts an arm each over the Briscoes but they pick her up and carry her to the bed room as Lillain left in disgust.


	18. Chapter 18

The Ultimate Fighter

LAX/rottweillers were outside the bingo hall waiting for Paul Heyman to show up to explain the rules for the latinos vs ECW and eventually he finally showed up.

"well guys welcome to the ECW arena now we want to get this out of the way and deal with the punters quickly before the authorities finds out now there will be seven fights the team with the most wins will have control of the italian restraunt" said Heyman

"hang on lets up the ante here if we win then we get the entire block but if you win then we'll pack and leave" said Konnan

"deal" said Heyman as he and Konnan shook hands

"now heres how we will do this, you guys pick the seven guys in order that you will have fight and we will do the same and we put them together and there are our fights for ths evening" said Heyman as he left as LAX/rottweillers started talking about who will fight when and five minutes later Heyman came back and it was decided that the matches were going to be:

Homicide vs Terry Funk

Rocky Romero vs Sandman

Low Ki vs Balls Mahoney

Ricky Reyes vs Justin Credible

Jerrelle Clark vs Sabu

Hernandez vs Tommy Dreamer

Jay Fury vs Raven

There will be two commentators booths one for Tazz and Joey Styles and another for Konnan and Moody Jack Melendez as everyone prepared for their match.

* * *

While LAX and the rottweillers were at the bingo hall the F.B.I saw it as a perfect opportunity to take back the restraunt and as they went in and cleared out all the rottweillers stuff Mitchell and Abyss walked in. 

"sorry folks but Konnan has asked us to watch this place while they are out he even promised to let us eat everything we want" said Mitchell

"well serve you an all you can eat italian buffet if you let us stay" said Mamaluke

"no Abyss hates italian Abyss show them how much" said Mitchell

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Abyss as he kicked the F.B.I's asses and kicked them out as he and Mitchell helped themselves to the food.

* * *

In the afternoon of school Alex and Johnny were looking for Ms McCool as they found her in her classroom on her own marking work. 

"hello Ms" said Alex with a sheepish smile

"hello boys" said Michelle not looking up at them

"well miss after school last night me and Johnny were walking around school and we saw something in a window and we looked closer and it was you and Sydal getting your freak on and wow that was hot and to top it off we caught it on tape" said Alex as Michelle knew where this was going.

"alright boys I know what you guys want I know how young hot, sex boys can be so I'll do you two a deal" sad Michelle standing up and loosening her shirt and walking over to Alex and Johnny very slowly and seductively and Alex and Johnny were frozen stiff at how hot she was looking.

"you give me that tape and i'll give you two a private display" said Michelle as she took the tape and Alex and Johnny didn't do anything to stop her as they were frozen as Michelle took off her shirt and then her bra showing her breasts and rubbing them as she then lifted he skirt turned around and bent over showing she only had a thong on while Alex and Johnny were drooling as they both looked down at their trousers and felt that their trousers were going to rip.

"now I trust that you boys enjoyed that" said Michelle doing up her shirt again.

"ye.. ye.. yes mam" stuttered Alex as they left.

Mean while the Briscoes were in a great mood after Candice took them home last night.

"wow bro I feel great I say we skip class and go back to Candice's for seconds" said Mark

"sounds good to me or we could sneak into the girls changing room before they get changed sneak into empty lockers and watch them strip" said Jay

"bro you totally blew my idea out of the water" said Mark as they high fived eachother and sneaked into the girls changing room as they sneaked into lockers eventually Val, Stacy Keibler, Trinity, Daizee Haze, Jillian Hall and Victoria all came in and got changed as the Briscoes got a great view of all their great naked bodies as then the locker doors started sticking out as the Briscoes got their hard onesbut thankfully none of the girls noticed it as Val got in a shower as the Briscoes saw her hot and wet body in the shower they secretly texted eachother talking at how she looks naked as eventually the girls left as the Briscoes left their lockers.

"wow we have to get that body in bed with us" said Mark

"yeah a foursome with us, her and Candice" said Jay

"that my bro would be heaven" said Mark as they high fived eachother.

* * *

Rob Van Dam and Shelton Benjamins fight is coming up as Sheltons team were helping him with some last minute stand up drills as that is his weakness. RVD is spending the whole time stretching and promised Flair that he will regain control for his team as they went out and and the Spirit Squad did their usual annoying cheer as they finally finished and McMahon did his speech as the fighters finally got it on. 

RVD and Benjamin circled around eachother several times before RVD started with a few leg kicks which left unanswered cause Shelton was nervous at trieing to get a takedown as it left his head open for a takedown where RVD could get a knee in to the head in so he answered back with a few leg kicks of his own. They eventually started brawling with punches with RVD getting the better of the exchange and after seeing this Shelton finally scored a takedown and tried to ground and pound but RVD svrambles out of it and came back with a high kick to the head which caused Shelton to stagger back and RVD went to follow up but Shelton recovered and wrestled RVD against the fence as they stayed like that until the end of the first round as the went back to their corners as their coaches giving them advice and their teammates trieing to help them rest as Flair told RVD to swing for the fences and Hart told Shelton to keep wrestling him to the ground until he gives him a submission and make RVD tap out as they got ready for the second round.

As the second round started RVD did what Flair told him to and that was to go out swing ing as he caught Shelton with a few good shots which forced Shelton to cover up and retreat until he was cornered against the fence which RVD started throwing kicks until a final knee to the head sent Shelton down onto his back and RVD tried to get a mount position to finish him off with strikes he started pounding away at him until Shelton reversed and is now in the guard of RVD landing his own strikes and RVD scrambled back to his feet again ut got caught with a few shots from Shelton but RVD fired back with a few kicks and punches and got in a clinch with him against the fence and firing knees as Shelton tried to escape but kept getting more knees to the stomach and uncharacteristically for RVD he took Shelton down and threw down more punches until the buzzer went signalled the end of the round and the end of the fight as the winner will be decided by the judges score cards as the fighters shook hands and they stood in the middle with the ref and wait for the decision as McMahon got a mic.

"all three judges scored the bout 29-28 for the winner by unanimous decision...RVD" said Vince as Flairs team jumped and celebrated as they have regained control as they celebrated while team Hart looked on disappointed as RVD congratulated Shelton on a great fight as the lightheavyweights are next.


	19. Chapter 19

The Ultimate Fighter

In the Latinos vs ECW the only ways to win are by getting a pinfall or submission.

The first fight was Homicide vs Terry Funk as Julius Smokes accompanied Homicide to the ring while the other rottweillers were with Konnan and Melendez by their announcers table as the fight got ugly quick as chairs started flieing around the place as they were brawaling around the arena until eventually they got back in the ring but Homicide suplexed Funk from the apron to the outside as Funks back landed onto folded steel chairs.

As Homicide ran at Funk, Funk countered with a drop toe hold so Homicide went face first into another folded chair as Funk grabbed a ladder and kept spinning in a circle until he hit Homicide in the face with the ladder and eventually Smokes as well and when he stopped he slammed the ladder onto Homicides back when he tried to get up and then he suplexed Homicide onto the ladder as Homicide was rolling around in pain as Funk set up a table against the barricade. He then picked Homicide and placed next the table and grabbed a chair and ran at homicide but he kicked him in the gut and then back suplexed Funk through the table leaving both men down. Homicide eventually got back up and set up another table in the ring and threw Funk back in as he set up a ladder and placed Funk on top of the table as he went to the top of the ladder and went to jump off but Funk got to the top too as they brawled until Funk superplexed Homicide off the ladder as Homicide landed on the canvas Funk went through the table that Homicide set up as they were both down and out again.

When the both got up they exchanged right hands until Homicide ducked one and came back with a cutter which only gor him a two as he looked on in frustration that Funk kicked out as he stomped on him a few times before setting him up for a cop killa but Funk countered into a texas piledriver but as he pinned Homicide too kicked out at two as Funk was suprised as he went for a chair to hit Homicide with but he came back with a lariat and set up the chair and gave him a cop killa on the chair as he pinned Funkand ot a three count as the latinos went up 1 to nothing they celebrated but Homicide was exhausted.

Next up was Romero vs the Sandman which Sandman pretty much dominated with his kendo stick bu Romero did manage to get some offense in but Sandman countered with a shot to the gut then a white russian leg sweep and got a three count as he evened the scores to one a piece.

Next was Balls Mahoney vs Low Ki as Balls came to the ring with his trusty steel chair which he started swinging but Ki ducked them all and came back with a few kicks to the chest but Balls ducked the last one and started landing jabs to the face with the crowd chanting balls evertime he hit him and the last shot he picked up a chair and hit Ki with it as Ki rolled out of the ring while Balls played to the crowd.

When Balls eventually followed Ki to the outside he threw Ki face first into the guard rail and a fan gave him another chair for him to use which he hit Ki over the back with as Ki again rolled in pain while Balls played to the crowd as he threw Ki in the ring and got a table from under the ring and put it in the ring and grabbed a chair and went to get back in but Ki came back with a baseball slide and smashed the chair into Balls face as Ki set up the table and put Balls back in the ring.

Ki was now in control as he kicked and chopped away at Balls and got a kendo stick which he hit him with but Balls came back with a sitout spinebuster which got a two as he went to the top rope and jumped off with a frog splash which again got a two as he grabbed some chairs and put them on the floor as he picked up Ki and went to powerslam him on the chairs but Ki landed on his feet and ran at Balls but he got a drop toe hold face first onto the chairs for his efforts. Balls grabbed a chair and went to smash Ki in the head with it but Ki ducked and Balls hit the ropes which the chair bounced back into Balls face as he staggered a bit until he sat on the table which Ki set up as Ki went to the top rope and jumped off and landed on Balls head with the ghetto stomp which smashed through the table as he rolled over and got a pin for the three count which gives latinos the advantage again with two to one.

Next was Credible vs Reyes w/ Julius Smokes as Credible walked down with a cane and he was quick off the mark with a superkick to get a quick victory Reyes kicked out as Credible hoisted him up for a thats incredible on a steel chair but Ryes landed on his feet and locked in the dragon sleeper which he tapped out to giving Reyes the win and latinos go three up to one. He didn't let go of Credible even as he tapped as the Sandman ran down and canned Reyes as he let go and canned Smokes who tried to help him as he canned both until they rolled out of the ring as Homicide ran in and brawled with Sandman until security broke them up and while Sandman tried to get them out of the way with canning them Homicide ran in and floors him with a lariat as Reyes runs in and locks in the dragon sleeper until more security pulled him off as they went back to their booth with celebration.

But it didn't last long as Sabu crushed Clark as he assaulted Clark with his high flieing, hardcore style as he used a chair and flew at Clark with air sabu as Clark went to the apron but Sabu sunset flipped over and powerbombed Clark on the concrete floor as Sabu jumps oonto Clark with an asai moonsault. He picked up Clark and put him back in the ring as he grabbed a table and set it up in the ring as Clark grabbed a chair an tried to hit Sabu but he ducked and grabbed another chair and threw it into Clarks face as he knocked him down and he folded up the chair and ran at the ropes and came back and jumped on the chair and jumped on the ropes with a triple jump moonsault as he put him on the table and got on the top rope with a chair and jumped off and landed with an arabian skullcrusher and landed on the back of Jerrelles head as he pinned an out cold Jerrelle Clark and made it three to two.

Tommy Dreamer and Hernandez were next and Hernandez used his size and strength to dominate Dreamer early as he used a trash can lid over Tommys head knocking him down and then using a kendo stick and took his time in hitting him with it but Tommy fought back with a powerslam on the trash can but only got a two. He then grabbed a cookie tray and bent it over Hernandez's head as he went to thee outside and got more weapons but when he went back in the ring Hernandez recovered and gave Dreamer a dominator on a chair but got a two as Hernandez couldn't believe it as he went for a table and set it up and went to megabomb Dreamer through the table Dreamer landed on his feet and picked up Hernandez and and gave him a death valley driver through the table as he pinned Hernandez and tied the series to three a piece.

The tie breaker was Raven vs Jay Fury but it didn't turn out well for Fury as Raven dominated him with a chair an quickly finished him off with a raven effect DDT and that was it for Fury as now it was four and three to ECW which means the latinos have to leave the ECW hood as several ECW guys got in the ring shouting at the latinos to leave as they charged to the ring and began brawling with ECW until they were eventually thrown out and all the ECW guys followed and brawled with them throughout the arena and they threw the latinos out the back door.


	20. Chapter 20

The Ultimate Fighter

After kicking LAX out of ECW Sandman, Dreamer and Justin Credible went to the Italian restraunt where they found Abyss and Mitchell stuffing their faces.

"hey LAX has been kicked out of ECW there fore you will have to leave" said Dreamer

"yeah LAX were kicked out and we aren't a part of LAX and we ain't going anywhere" said Mitchell

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Abyss as he threw out Sandman, Credible and Dreamer.

* * *

Flair gets to choose the next lightheavyweight fight and he decided to go with AJ Styles vs Petey Williams as he feels that AJ or Sabin could be his winner in the light heavyweight division.

* * *

Colt and Punk were walking down the street bored as they were kicked out of Red's appartment by Red and Maria so they could get some alone time as they eventually bumped into Darren Burridge and Spud as Colt knocked over Spud. 

"sorry kiddo" said Colt as he picked up Spud

"hey I ain't no kid" said Spud

"yeah right okay shorty what ever you say" said Colt patting Spud on the head.

"alright thats it" said Spud as he stomped on Colts foot and as Colt bent over to grab his foot Spud gave him a hurricanrana and sent Colt flieing into the nearby bushes as he ran away as Punk chased after him leaving Burridge.

"wow that was funny shit" said Burridge as he just randomly started doing the chav shuffle.

* * *

Matt Sydal and Delirious were hanging out outside school talking. 

"hey Delirious have you ever had a big crush on a girl before" asked Sydal

"haiy ta guve gon re gurl" said Delirious

"yeah well I do too" said Sydal

"gave da ho" asked Delirious

"well I'd rather not say but.." before Sydal could finish Daizee came by.

"hey guys whats up" said Daizee who was all cheery

"ge tare nawking anout do id Sydals cush" said Delirious

"aww really well who is it" said Daizee getting excited thinking that its Val

"well.. its... uh..." said Matt

"come on spill the beans" said Daizee

"da ge tant do go do yit dis" said Delirious

"aww I know he's embaressed is it some one we know" asked Daizee

"yeah" replied Matt

"does she go to this school" asked Daizee

"yeah" replied Matt again

"does she already have a boyfriend" asked Daizee

"not that I know of" said Matt as the bell rang.

"well back to class it is we'll interrogate him later right Delirious" said Daizee

"go deah" replied Delirious as they walked back to class

* * *

Traci and Petey were on a date at a fancy restraunt and were about to leave but then D'amore, Bobby Roode and A1 turned up. 

"hey Petey, Traci what a pleasant suprise to see you guys here" said D'amore who stuffing his face with his own KFC family bucket while Bobby and A1 shared one bucket.

"err we were just about to leave" said Petey

"nonsense the night is still young why not enjoy it for a bit lets have a few drinks" said D'amore as he called for a waiter to get them drinks as Petey and Traci looked at eachother awkwardly as they didn't expect this and feel it could ruin their night.

* * *

After school Matt Sydal, Austin Aries, Jack Evans and Roderick Strong are in a bar hoping to get drunk and score with girls but so far the bar has had no decent chicks for Generation Next to score with plus the bar was nearly boring and uneventful. 

"man this place blows no hot chicks to score with this sucks" said Evans but outside were Daizee, SoCal Val, Lacey, Nikita, Jade Chung, Shelly Martinez and Delirious.

"wow this was a great idea to go on a big girls night out Daizee" said Val

"isn't it, this is going to be a great night" said Daizee

"deah gi dope hi han fore dit zicks" said Delirious

"why did we bring him with us" Nikita asked Jade

"I don't know Daizee brought him" said Jade

"why should we not bring him he's fun to have around on a night out especially when he's had a few drinks ain't that right Delirious" said Daizee

"go peah te pike yo het runk" said Delirious getting excited

"as long as Jimmy doesn't find me I don't care where we go" said Lacey

"awwww little Jimmy still got a crush on you has he" said Daizee

"you bet he just will not leave me alone after rejecting him so many times he just will not stop" said Lacey as they entered the bar and saw Generation Next and decided to sit with them who were more then happy as it livened up the place as Val tried to sit with Sydal but he was only intrested with Lacey who hadn't really noticed.

Eventually Nigel Mcguinness, Doug Willams, Jonny Storm, Jody Fleisch, Spud, Darren Burridge and Hade Vansen all entered the bar.

"I can't believe England just lost to penalties again" said Storm after England lost to Portugal in the FIFA world cup

"yeah Cristiano Ronaldo that slag wait till I get a piece of him that fucking slag" said Burridge making strangling impressions with his hands.

"calm down gents lets just unwind with some beverages" said Doug

"Fuck that Williams I want to get pissed through my ass after that game" said Nigel as he, Jody and Storm went to the bartender.

"yo barkeep get us the cheapest and strongest beer you have" said Storm

"coming right up" said the Bartender

When Spud asked for a drink he was kicked out because the bartender thought he was underaged and after a few drinks the brits got drunk and were spoiling for a fight to forget that England lost.

"you know what I am glad that Svens gone that wanker ruined everthing when he was in charge now hes gone England can fly all the way back to the top" said Burridge in a drunken stupor.

"are you kidding me Sven was great in his time as boss but he just never won the games when it counted and I wish him all the best" said Williams

"your in way over your head Williams like Sven was in his time" said Burridge as he punched Williams in the face in a drunked rage knocking him out as Nigel, Jody and Jonny were laughing their heads off as Jonny fell off his chair in laughter.

"right boys I think you've had a bit too much to drink its probably best if you leave" said the bartender

"hey I think Moe here is trieing to get rid of us" said Mcguinness as he and the others started laughing.

"alright I didn't want it to get to this but you've asked for it as he rolled his sleeves but Nigel punched him and knocked him out as the others continued to laugh their heads off as Jack Evans was offended.

"hey you knocked out the bar tender who's gonna get us drinks now" said Jack

"get them yourself prick" said Jonny as Evans flew himself at them starting a big bar brawl while Strong was chatting up Jade Chung while Aries chatted up Daizee and saw Jack kick off a fight.

"hang on babe I'll be right back" said Stong as he ran to help Jack

"yeah same here babe" said Aries as he ran after Strong as all hell broke loose as Sydal eventually joined in along with all the locals and while everyone was brawling Jack Evans, Jody Fleisch and Jonny Storm all got on tables and jumped off onto the crowds and trieing to out do the others efforts but Sydal won when he did a shooting star press knocking everyone over. While everyone were fighting Nigel and Aries were fighting into the toilets to find Vade Hansen and Nikita making out in the toilets as Nigel got rid of Aries.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS WE ARE OUT THERE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED AN KICKING THEIR ASS BACK AND YOU'RE HERE MAKING OUT IN THE GENTS" shouted Nigel

"err.. well you can see whats going on here" said Vansen as Aries attacked Nigel from behind and meanwhile Sydal hit Williams with a table stool while Burridge hit him in the back of the head with a glass bottle knocking him down as Val ran in to try and help him get out while all the other girls were screaming at everyone to kill eachother as Spud ran back in and sees everyone fighting and tries to get lost in the crowd as Colt and Punk runs in looking for Spud to get revenge but get involved in the fight as Colt meets Burridge.

"hey Cabana what are you doing here" said Burridge

"get revenge on that pipsqueek friend of yours before getting pulled into all this" said Colt

"well since your here Team SHAG has reunited" said Burridge as they both went nuts and beating everyone up and the fight eventually stopped as the bartender gained conciousness and pulled out a shot gun which made eveyone run for their lives as Val and Delirious helped Sydal home.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

The Ultimate Fighter

Traci was in bed and she couldn't remember what happened the night before she remembered that she and Petey were on a date then D'amore, Bobby and A1 interupted and ordered drinks and she couldn't remember much after that other then Petey, Bobby and A1 walking her home as A1 carried her over his shoulders as she was so drunk while Petey and Bobby just told him where to go. She was warm and comfy in bed now as she woke up but she felt someone else was in bed with her and it was too big to be Petey as she went to see who it was and saw that it was A1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Traci

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" A1 screamed back as Traci tried to back off but next to her was Bobby Roode

"hey baby" said Bobby blowing kisses at Traci

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Traci as she got out of bed and stood on Petey who was sleeping on the floor

"you bastard" shouted Traci kicking Petey

"huh what did I do" asked Petey who woke up

"look" said Traci pointing at the bed with A1 and Bobby in it

"wha..." said Petey not quite getting it himself

"you know what Petey we're finished" said Traci as she put her clothes on and stormed off.

"but babes wait" said Petey as he tried to go after Traci who has already gone.

* * *

Sydal woke up after getting knocked out with a beer bottle and to his horror he woke up in a room full of pink with pink wall paper, pink carpet, pink bed, pink sheets you name it its pink as Val walked in. 

"oh your finally up then" said Val as she put some breakfast on her desk

"err what happened last night" asked Matt

"you got hit with a beer bottle, me and Delirious brought to my house" said Val

"really thanks wheres Delirious" asked Sydal

"when we took you home I offered that he could stay for the night and he accepted and insisted on having the closet" said Val pointing to her closet where you could here Delirious mumbling to himself.

"well thanks for that and sorry for taking your bed last night" said Sydal

"you didn't" said Val with a smile

"huh" said Matt confused

"when we got here and Delirious went in the closet I got you in bed and got in with you" said Val with a shy smile

"oh... right well erm I suppose it is your bed so your entitled, so erm did you... you know" said Matt

"know what" asked Val with a smile

"do it with me while I was out cold" said Matt feeling stupid

"you bet" said Val

"WHAT" said Matt

"Daizee put me up to it" said Val

"so what she would" said Matt

"oh come on you were out cold plus you owe me for bringing you here" said Val

"I suppose you're right but come on when I was out cold" said Matt

"yeah well I'm sorry Daizee put me up to it" said Val

"alright then, so... what now" said Matt

"well I could think of something" said Val with a smile

"er.. well erm.. anything but that" said Matt

"whats the matter" said Val slowly getting on the bed

"nothing its just erm..." before Matt could finish Val jumped on the bed and pulled him under the sheets.

* * *

LAX were in the street with ice packs still sore from ECW kicking them out. 

"man I can't believe this we had that thing won until we blew it at the last three fights" said Smokes

"yeah thanks a lot Fast and Furious" said Reyes

"why aren't you yelling at Hernandez he lost too" said Fury

"yeah but he put up a fight" said Reyes

"oh yeah well I'm about to put up a fight against you too" said Fury trieing to get at Reyes but everyone pulled them apart but then the Spirit Squad showed up.

"hey guys hows it going probably fly cause your all gangsta and all that" said Johnny as he and all the others were all excited while LAX just stared at them.

"come on dogs give us some skin" said Mitch holding out his hand expecting a handshake but LAX just stared at him

"come on boys show us some homie love" said Mitch

"no" said Konnan as he turned his back on the Spirit Squad and led them away.

"hey show us some respect" shouted Kenny

"why should we show respect male cheerleaders when they don't even respect their manhood by becoming male cheerleaders" said Konnan

"yeah but at least by being cheerleaders we have a life and work for Vince Mcmahon and not rot here in the streets and be some street thugs" said Mikey

"yeah lets do a cheer and show them how we are better" said Johnny but before they started Konnan hit Johnny with his slapjack as the others beat on the Spirit Squad and threw them out of the street.

* * *

Sabin, Daniels and Styles were playing cards in the living room as they had no TV or radio or anything to entertain themselves so they played cards to kill time. 

"god this is so boring" said Sabin

"yeah" said Styles his face in his hand then Petey stormed in.

"my life is officially over" said Petey as he ran up stairs

"finally some excitement" said Daniels as the three ran up stairs to Petey's room

"hey man whats wrong" asked Sabin

"Traci dumped me" said Petey as he put his face in a pillow

"oh sorry dude" said Sabin patting him on the back

"my life is over all I have is Traci" said Petey

"well there is your career" said AJ

" yeah well but I am nothing without Traci god why did this have to happen" said Petey

"well life goes on my friend" said Daniels

"yeah lets help him by drowning his sorrows at the bar eh" proposed Sabin

"i'm in" said Daniels and Styles at the same time

"hmmm I don't know" said Petey as Daniels and Styles picked him up grabbed his coat and threw him out the door to the bar.


	22. Chapter 22

The Ultimate Fighter

AJ, Daniels, Sabin and Petey arrived at the bar and they basically got drunk as Petey got so drunk he couldn't speak properly.

"yo kngow whap Traci she dong mean noting to me now I will now fogus on my gareer now and AJ I will feat you and go on to win" said Petey in a slurp.

"yeah we'll see won't" said AJ

"we sure will Petey and how will you try to win then" said Daniels

"of course with my patented canadian destroyer and that will knock anyone out and if for some reason that doesn't work then I could always make him tap out with the sharpshooter and one way or the other I will win this fight and prove to Traci what shes missing out on" said Petey as Daniels nodded while AJ took notes and knew what to expect at the fight.

Sabin is waiting for drinks but then Traci stands next to him and orders hers.

"hi" said Sabin not looking

"hey" said Traci not looking either

"so head you dumped Petey then" said Sabin

"yeah the pervert" said Traci

"okay I won't ask for details" said Sabin as his drinks arrive

"thanks" said Traci as hers arrived

* * *

Delirious walked to Daizees house and she invited him in the house while Lacey was already in the house. 

"okay Delirious got any gossip" asked Daizee with a grin

"gell Socal Val tog git bon yit Sydal jin us slit" said Delirious excited

"oh my god really wow" said Daizee as Lacey laughed

"wow that lucky bitch" said Lacey

"yeah she actually did it I thought she would chicken out" said Daizee but then Jimmy Jacobs jumped through the open window.

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted daizee as Jimmy got on one knee

"Lacey please my beloved Lacey I need you in my arms please will you go out with me" said Jacobs

"Jimmy I told you no now get out" said Lacey

"okay lets get married" said Jacobs

"GET OUT" shouted Daizee as Delirious hit a chemical imbalance 2 on Jimmy Jacobs and threw him out the window as Jimmy shouted "I love you" as he left.

"god why won't he just get the hint" said Lacey

"I guess you could kick him in the manhood that will show him" said Daizee

"yeah I guess" smiled Lacey at the thought of that.

* * *

Sabin and Traci were sat together but both felt awkward around eachother as this is the first time they've spoken to eachother in over a year, Sabin went to the gents while Traci sat on her own as Jackie walked up to her. 

"Traci what are you up to" said Jackie who was angry

"to be honest I don't know" said Traci

"well I'm trieing to get Chris for myself and I already have to contend with Christy I don't need you to add to those problems as well" said Jackie

"okay your welcome to him" said Traci

"okay thanks" said Jackie as she sat next to Traci while Sabin came back and sat with them.

* * *

Back at the house everyone was sat around doing nothing while Steiner kept bragging about his muscles and how many women he's had and Joe and Brock were almost fed up and had looks that wanted to kill Steiner and the final strw came when Steiner said he could have had Beth if Joe didn't as he snapped on Steiner with kicks and knees while Brock joined in as they threw Steiner out while Lashley and Kurt just shrugged as they watched.

* * *

LAX were hanging out again while the Spirit Squad came back as LAX squared up too them. 

"whoa whoa we ain't looking for another fight we just spoke to Mr McMahon and we just found out that its AJ vs Petey and that means that the last light heavyweight fight will be Low Ki vs Ricky Reyes" said Mitch with a smug grin as LAX realised this.

"shit the big girls right" said Reyes

"he's trieing to put a wedge between us to break us up" said Homicide

"good point get em" shouted Konnan as they ganged up on the Spirit Squad again and threw out of the hood.

* * *

After a few drinks Traci and Jackie were drunk while Sabin was still quite sober and after droping Jackie off hme who was whining that Sabin wouldn't tuck her in bed but when he did she wrapped her legs around him and wouldn't let go until Traci peeled those legs off him and escaped while Sabin thought he might as well walk Traci home and while she was drunk she explained what happened between her and Petey. 

**Flashback **

A1 was carrying her after she drank too much as Bobby and Petey led the way she flirted withA1 who didn't quite know how to take which Traci thought was cute and did some more until they finally got to Peteys house as A1 carried her upstairs as Petey and Bobby followed.

"hey Petey this Traci is something fine here isn't she" said Bobby

"you bet I am and Petey knows it" said Traci

"oh yeah" said Petey as he fainted for drinking too much while Traci, A1 and Bobby laughed at him.

"well why don't we ge to know this fine booty better huh" suggested Bobby

"well I don't think Petey would like that eh Petey" asked Traci but Petey was out cold as A1 slapped him a few times to wake him up which he did.

"huh... yeah yeah fine whatever" said Petey without thinking as he fell to sleep

"but Petey" Traci was going to protest but then she fainted after drinking too much and thats all she remembered.

END FLASHBACK

"wow thats pretty out of order from him" said Sabin

"yeah I know but I'm over him" said Traci

"really wow and you broke up with him this morning cool" said Sabin as they were outside Traci's house

"well do you want to come in for a few more drinks" asked Traci

"I don't know we've had quite a few already" said Sabin thinking whether he should

"come on I won't bite I promise" said Traci as she led Sabin in the house for a few drinks.

* * *

AJ and Daniel were in the bar with Petey who was sleeping on the table as AJ checked his notes. 

"yep thankyou Petey for those tips and for a place into the semi finals" said AJ as he and Daniels high fived as they carried Petey home.

* * *

Homicide was walking home after a big poker night over at Konnans but then all five Spirit Squad members surrounded him. 

"yeah you think you were going to get away with this now we have you out numbered" said Kenny as they moved in to beat up Homicide.

"yeah but not out gunned" said Jazz as she hit them all with a chair until they ran away.

"thanks baby" said Homicide

"thank me when we're in bed" said Jazz as she carries Homicide into bed.

* * *

Traci and Sabin were in Traci's house laughing and joking as Sabin was about to leave. 

"well trace its great to see you've done alright for yourself well I'll be off now" said Sabin as he went to leave but Traci stopped him.

"hey why not stay a little longer" asked Traci

"its two in the morning" said Sabin

"yeah well why don't remibnd how good sex was since we last dated cause I really need that body in my bed again" said Traci getting closer to Sabin.

"well thats really flattering but this body right now belongs to Christy" said Sabin as he tried to back off

"if it makes you feel better pretend I'm Christy now shut up and kiss me" said Traci as she jumped on Sabin and dragged upstairs to her bed


	23. Chapter 23

The Ultimate Fighter

In the morning the fight between AJ and Petey was set to go as they both got in the octagon as their teams cheered them on and the Spirit Squad did their cheer as the ref started the fight. They circled eachother several times before Petey fired a few shots but AJ dealt with them well with blocking them as he fired a few of his own until he took Petey down and fired a few elbows which all hit Petey until he finally got back to his feet and started firing more punches at AJ until he had him up against the fence as AJ had no choice but to start firing his own until AJ eventually fell down and Petey got on top to follow up but AJ kept his body close to Peteys so he couldn't punch him and they eventually were pressed up against the cage as they kept throwing knees at eachothers gut until time for the first round ran out.

AJ's team told him to keep wrestling with him while Peteys team told him to keep punching and soften him up for the canadian destroyer or take him down and get a sharpshooter in and as the round started Petey just let the leather fly as he kept scrapping with AJ and thought he could knock him out right there but he didn't expect AJ to get a lucky punch which sent Petey reeling but not out as AJ didn't follow up as he had second thoughts about following up leaving himself open as he was patient in his attack. Petey eventually went for a takedown which was successful as AJ held up his feet to protect himself but Petey grabbed his feet and tried to lock in a sharpshooter but AJ struggled as he kept trieing to get away but eventually Petey gets him and steps over and locks it in as AJ screams in pain while team hart feel its only a matter of time before he taps out as Petey sits on it making more leverage and more pain on AJ but AJ grabs the fence and pulls himself up forcing Petey to break the hold as they kept scrapping again and Petey by now is exhausted but his team tell him to hang in there and go for the canadian destroyer immediatley while AJ who has better cardio is more fresher as his team tells him to use that and run Petey ragged, wear him down and then go for the kill as they went out again and brawled and AJ backed off and let Petey go to him as they were clinched against the fence and throwing more knees untl AJ gets a clear shot at Petey and gets a good punch right to Peteys head knocking him down as AJ follows up this time but Petey hangs in there and gets a good kick to the gut of AJ and gets his head and goes for a canadian destroyer but AJ got to his knees making it difficult for Petey to execute the move and time was running out until he finally got him and executed the canadian destroyer but as AJ's head hit the mat the buzzer signalling the end of the second round as Petey was exhausted while AJ was down on the mat while the judges count the scores which they declare a draw which means now a third round is needed to settle this with sudden victory as Petey gets ready for round three thinking that he won it with the canadian destroyer and saying to Vince that it knocked AJ out before the buzzer who just walked away and signalled for round three while AJ is still recovering from the canadian destroyer.

Round three starts as Petey comes out the fresher man picks up AJ and goes for another canadian destroyer but AJ throws him over and as Petey gets up AJ lets it fly with a pele kick to Peteys head knocking him out and the referee stops it declaring AJ the winner by KO as his team runs in celebrating and helps him up while Petey gains conciousness and cannot believe he lost it and feels that it should have ended after round 2 as he thinks AJ was knocked out before the buzzer went off.

AJ and his team were celebrating in the lockeroom but AJ was still recovering while Petey stormed in.

"hold on there I know that you were knocked out when I hit you with the canadian destroyer before the buzzer" said Petey

"well the judges don't seem to think so and I won" said AJ

"yeah well I am not going to forget this I will avenge this loss I promise you that" said Petey but the sniffed a few times.

"hang on that smells like Traci's perfume" said Petey sniffing around while Sabin knew it was him and looked away pretending not to know.

"oh forget it I won't forget this AJ" said Petey storming off as Sabin breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Homicide was walking down the street on his way to Julius Smokes' house but he was ambushed by two guys who had helmets on and were attacking him with night sticks and were just beating on him while he tried to fight back they eventually hancuffed his hands behind his back and put a black bag over his head and threw him in the back of a car and drove off as he kept trieing to struggle.

* * *

Abyss was sitting in the restraunt as Mitchell comes from the back. 

"damn Abyss we're out of food I will go out to get more and while I'm gone make sure no one gets in and DON'T trust anyone got it" said Mithchell as Abyss nodded and when Mitchell left Abyss sat down bored until the F.B.I tried taking the restraunt back but Abyss dealt with them them AMW tried coming in for lunch but Abyss threw them out and sat down bored again until Davey Richards burst in while Sal Rinauro was chasing him as Abyss grabbed both by the throat and backed them both against a wall and yelled into their faces.

"oh god i'm gonna die aren't I" said Richards as Abyss yelled in his face again

"nice going for bringing us in here Richards" said Rinauro

"you're the one trieing to kill me" said Davey

"you shouldn't be bugging Jimmy Rave and Prince Nana" said Rinauro and after hearing Rave and Nana's names Abyss kicked Sal's ass and threw him out and looked at Davey and went to throw him out.

"whoa hang on me friend me no want to hurt you" said Davey as Abyss looked at him confused

"yeah me mean no harm me friend" said Davey as he extended his hand for a handshake which Abyss eventualy returned the handshake but almost crushing Davey's hand.

"yeah thats it buddy me friend and now I have a broken hand cool" said Davey holding his hand trieing to keep a straight face while Abyss just looked at him confused.

"so big guy you hungry theres a McDonalds not far from here if you want a bite to eat" asked Davey which Abyss nodded to as he was starving hungry and couldn't wait for Mitchell to come back with the food so he and Davey went to McDonalds.


	24. Chapter 24

The Ultimate Fighter 

Homicide was being dragged across a floor with his hands still cuffed behind his back and the bag was still over his head as the two men picked him up and started carrying him up a case of stairs and he could hear they opened a door and then they dumped him on the floor and took off the bag off his head and when he looked to see where he was he saw Paul Heyman who was sat at a desk with his feet on the desk sitting back on his chair while next to him were three other guys who were cuffed up and had bags over their heads.

"well Homicide its great to finally get a chance to talk to you in person" said Heyman

"well you've could have went a better way to go about it then this couldn't ya" said Homicide

"na not really now I brought you here for a proposal" said Heyman

"you kidnap me just to aske me something your crazy" said Homicide

"you damn right now what I was going to ask was that you could come and work for me in ECW I think you could be a massive star after seeing your fight with Terry Funk" asked Heyman

"okay sure I'll fight for ya for the right money" said Homicide

"thats the spirit but theres a thing though we give newbies tests to show that they ain't afraid of anything and thats what ECW is all about normally I give them a trial match on the next show or make them do something crazy but you're a special case and as it happens I need something done that you could do for me" said Heyman

"sure what" asked Homicide

"sneak into WWE headquarters and steal some documents that are in Vince McMahon's office" said Heyman with a big grin on his face

"what come on thats a bit extreme ain't it" said Homicide

"thank you we do our best" said Heyman with a smile

"well thats a bit of a trial" said Homicide

"don't worry you don't have to do it alone you could have anyone to help you, you could even have these to idiots to help you" said Heyman as one of his henchman took the bags off the other three who were Colt Cabana, Darren Burridge and CM Punk.

"what were those morons doing" asked Homicide

"we found the brit trieing to steal my kool aid and the other two tried sneaking into my office to steal money I said I wouldn't kill them if they helped you with this trial hell if they do well I'll give them a chance in ECW

"er okay when do we go" asked Homicide

"tonight so hurry up and get any help you want and outside the building there will be a black van with us in it meet us there" said Heyman

"sure thing" said Homicide as he left muttering morons at team SHAG/second city saints.

* * *

Meanwhile Juilius Smokes was worried about Homicide he called him to say he was coming but that was two hours ago and he only lives down the street as Ricky Reyes came when Juilius told him. 

"i'm sure he just remembered to do something" said Reyes

"no I bet that Jazz woman killed him she was too rough with him and she killed him" said Juilius

"calm down its probably nothing" said Reyes and after thinking that it was Jazz he had second thoughts.

"okay lets find her and see whats shes done" said Reyes as they went out to Jazz's place and they stormed in

"what the fuck" said Jazz

"yeah where is Homicide" said Jazz holdng up his fists

"how should I know your his homies arent you" said Jazz

"yeah that was before you killed him" said Smokes before hiding behind Reyes

"hold on I didn't kill him where did you get that idea" said Jazz

"well your his biatch and I bet you turned him into your bitch didn't you huh" said Smokes as hid behind Reyes again.

"okay let me at him" said Jazz as she jumped for Smokes as she threw him against a wall and went to jump on him again but Reyes had her in a full nelson as she struggled until Homice walked in.

"erm whats going on here" said Homicide as they looked at him

"oh god your alive" said Reyes

"yeah long story guys I need your help" said Homicide as he looked at everyone thinking what the hell is going on

"er sure erm lets go sorry about that Jazz" said Reyes as he picked up Smokes and they left

"looke Homi by the way it wasn't what it looked like when I was holding Jazz just so you know" said Reyes

"errr sure whatever" said Homicide now thinking Reyes was a weirdo as he explained what was happening.

* * *

Davey Richards and Abyss were in McDonalds as Abyss was stuffing his face while Davey looked on shocked at how much Abyss was eating. 

"wow slow down big man I think you're gonna break your jaw at chomping so much" said Davey as Abyss slowly put some fries down while some guys in black outfits ran in and tried to get at Abyss and Davey but Abyss took care of them while Sal Rinauro watched.

"god damn it I thought you were the best assassins money could buy" said Sal

"damnit tell Rave and Nana to leave me alone" said Davey and after hearing their names Abyss killed all the assassins as Rinauro ran away as Abyss and Richards escaped through the back door.

* * *

James Mitchell was back at the restraunt to find that Abyss was gone. 

"damn I knew he couldn't stay put now I have to hire people to find him damnit" said Mitchell as he left.

* * *

Sabin was walking to Traci's house to break up with her after that close call as he knocked on her door and she answered. 

"hey hot lips" said Traci kissing Sabin

"er hi babe look can we talk for a bit" asked Chris

"sure thing cutie" said Traci leading Chris in as Shelley and Devine emerged from a bush with their camera.

"I knew it Traci's cheating on Petey with Sabin" said Shelley

"hey lets blackmail Sabin to uy the tape or else we'll show Christy and Petey" said Devine

"I love this job" Shelley as they an away

"look babe what happened the other night was great but I feel terrible for cheating Christy so I think its best if..."

"your breaking up with me" said Traci

"look I almost got caught by Petey earlier and I think we should..."

"hold on Chris honey you are a very hot man and I made a big mistake in letting you go before and I am not letting you go again Christy's not getting in the way and neither will Jackie" said Traci

"hold on Jackie fancies me" said Sabin as he thought about it and smiles

"I don't think so mister remember what Ashley did to AJ I can do he same to you" said Traci

"yes mam" said Sabin

"good now strip off and lets get to bed" said Traci as she strips off and pulls Sabin upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

The Ultimate Fighter

The next fight will be Kurt Angle vs Batista

Sabin was walking to Christy's house and hope to god that she doesn't know about him and Traci but Alex and Johnny stood in front of him.

"hey Chris hows it going feeling tired" asked Alex

"no why" asked Sabin

"because you were getting it on with Traci I bet and I wondered if you were to tired to give Christy the same treatment" said Alex

"what do you want Shelley" said Sabin

"we want some money and we have dirt on you and Traci so buy the tape for £1000 or we'll give Christy the tape of you and Traci smooching" said Shelley

"oh yeah how about I counter offer" said Sabin

"I don't think so" said Shelley

"just hear me out now if you don't give me that tape I'll tell Mickie James where you live" said Sabin as Shelley suddenly looked scared

"you wouldn't dare" said Shelley

"ain't she that psycho bitch" asked Johhny

"sure is so deal" said Sabin as Shelly gave him the tape

"alright you win this time but you better watch what who knows where we'll be hiding" said Shelley

"okay and if this isn't the right tape lets just say Mickie will be paying you a visit and that she feels very lonely and angry that you haven't been calling her since your very romantic night" said Sabin as Shelley shivered at the thought while Johnny couldn't believe that Shelley actually slept with Mickie as thay ran away while Sabin went into Christy's and see's her crieing and he fears that she already knows.

"oh god Christy I'm so sorry" said Sabin sitting next to her pulling her in for a hug but she pulls away.

"don't be like that Chris" cried Chisty

"looked hun come on I'm sorry it was a mistake" said Sabin

"how can it be a mistake" cried Christy

"alright okay its my fault please forgive me" said Chris

"forgive you for what" said Christy

"huh" said Chris

"my dad was rushed into hospital for a heart attack" said Christy

"oh thank god" said Chris pulling her in for a hug not knowing that he just said that

"what do you mean thank god" said Christy

"I mean err that thank god he's not dead I heard he was rushed into hospital but I thought he died but he didn't... yet anyway least he's still hanging in there" said Chris pulling her in for another hug

"oh thanks Chris I just feel really sad right now" said Christy

"yeah I know" said Chris thanking god that he didn't blow it right there.

**Outside WWE HQ**

Homicide and the rottweillers met Heyman and team SHAG/SCS in the black van.

"okay boys now in Vince Mcmahons office there some very important documents in that I need to get a hold of now you just have to get them and I don't care how you do it just get them" said Heyman

"well before we came here me and Julius beat up some window cleaners and took their clothes we culd go up dressing up like the window cleaners" said Reyes

"good idea but what is eveyone else gonna do" asked Heyman

"what about the alarms" asked Homicide

"good thinking CM Punk you are gonna have to sneak in first to disable the alarms then Reyes and Smokes you two go up on the platform and keep an eye out for anything suspicious" said Heyman as Colt and Punk snuck out to the back of the building as Punk tied rope around his waist while Colt slowly put Punk through the window to go down and shut off the alarms mission impossible style while Colt was humming the theme tune.

"shut up Colt" whispered Punk loud enough for him to hear it as he managed to shut off the alarms while Reyes and Smokes were disguised as window cleaners and were about 70 feet high on the platform.

"hey Ricky look how high we are" said Smokes

"yeah hey look its Shane Mcmahon" said Reyes pointing to Shane

"ha cool I would get him but we're seventy feet high" said Smokes looking down at him

"we still can" said Reyes unzipping his fliers and taking a leak over edge as it lands on Shanes head and can't look up else he'll get a face full of piss as he runs away.

"yeah thats my man" said Smokes going to high five Reyes but decided against it when he remembered what Reyes just did with his hand.

Homicide is now sneaking through the air vents and got on top of an elevator to get to the top floor and back in the vents to get in his office and waited for Vince to leave and when he does Homicide drops down and searches his office and sees a small safe and Homicide decides thats where the documents must be and it was too big to put back in the vent so he threw it out the window as the safe landed on Reyes and Smokes' platform and he jumps out with it as they fall and landed on Vince's limo which broke their fall as they carried the safe back into the van and drove away.

**In Mitchells office**

"I greatly appreciate you two doing this for me at such small notice I just need Abyss back" said Mitchell to the Paparazzi

"don't worry if he's around we'll find him" said Shelley as they packed their cameras and started their search.

"so what was Mickie like in bed" asked Johnny

"shut up" said Shelley

**School**

Lacey has just about had it with Jimmy and decides that the only way to get rid of him was to pretend to date someone else to make him jealous and get himself a girlfriend or simply kill him but since she didn't want to do life in jail she decided the former but couldn't decide who to pretend with Vals taken Sydal, Jack Evans is an idiot, the Briscoes are perverts and she heard that they like to share but then Davey Richards and Abyss turned the corner.

"hi Lacey" said Davey walking past and Lacey thought Davey was a hottie so Jimmy might actually fall for it

"hey Davey how would you like to earn a couple of bucks" asked Lacey

"okay sure" said Davey

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Jimmy Jealous" said Lacey

"err okay" said Davey unsure about this

"and whats with your new friend here" asked Lacey looking at Abyss

"oh he's just starting here at school don't worry he's cool" said Davey as he playfully hit Abyss as held his fist out for their handshake(you know where they bang knuckles) as Abyss hits his knuckles as he hit him too hard as Davey tries to keep a straight face again while Lacey rolls her eyes.

AN: hope you enjoyed that and I couldn't use a ruler to start a new setting for some reason so if you were wondering why there you go.


	26. Chapter 26

The Ultimate Fighter

Everyone was in class as Michelle was handing out the latest test results and when she gave Abyss his he yelled and smashed his desk in half as everyone looked on scared.

"now now Abyss using your fists won't get you anywhere in life you have to use your brains which will only get better if you get a good education but with these grades you don't want to have to live on the streets selling drugs to weirdos now do you" asked Michelle as Abyss started scratching his head thinking about it as Lacey passed a note to Davey.

"Davey is that a note I see there in your hand" asked Michelle

"errrr no" said Davey dropping the note

"I mean the one on your desk can you read it to the rest of the class please" asked Michelle

"okay" said Davey nervously as he picked up the note

"I think Lacey is hot" said Davey embarrassed it wasn't what it said on the note but he didn't want to embarrass Lacey as everyone laughed.

"wow thats cute but keep those comments for after school" said Michelle looking at Davey who wouldn't look up to meet the laughs from everyone as Lacey did the same as she was blushing while Jimmy Jacobs looked on jealous.

**Heymans Office**

Everyone made it back to the office while Heyman's enforcers carried the safe into the office while everyone grabbed a chair.

"wow that was close I bet Vince will be pissed when he hears about this and what we did to his limo" said Homicide

"so will Shane in more ways then one" said Reyes smiling

"so when will we be fighting for ECW" asked Burridge

"what do you mean we you didn't do anything but drink all my kool aid" said Heyman

"hey I have to be hardcore to drink all that don't I " said Burridge

"whatever" said Heyman

"so what now" said Homicide

"well you're all free to go we'll keep in touch to see who you will fight at our next show" said Heyman

"what about us we did quite well" said Colt

"I'll think about it" said Heyman as everyone left.

**School**

It was lunch and Davey and Abyss were sitting outside as Lacey walked up to them.

"Davey why didn't you say what was really on the note" asked Lacey

"cause I didn't want to embarrass you" said Davey

"oh and why did you have to say I was hot" asked Lacey with a big smile

"cause I meant it and it was the only thing I could have thought of right there" said Davey

"awwwww how sweet" said Lacey as Jimmy turned around the corner and Lacey grabbed Davey into a big hug.

"awww honey I love you so much" said Lacey squeezing Davey to the point of choking him to death as Jimmy looked on again jealous and was thinking about how to best kill Davey Richards.

"okay I'll see you tonight bye hun" said Lacey kissing Davey on the cheek as she left and he went back to sit with Abyss

"wow big guy I think I'm in love" said Davey staring at Lacey's ass as she left

"not with Lacey though I hope" said Jimmy Jacobs

"huh what" said Davey snapping out of his thoughts.

"you heard you better leave my Lacey alone else I'll break your neck" said Lacey getting in Daveys face.

"whoa buddy I don't want any trouble" said Davey

"come on then you chicken, fight" said Jimmy pushing Davey as there was a crowd growing around them chanting fight fight fight

"look buddy I don't want to fight but..." before Davey could finish Jimmy punched him in the mouth

"shut up and fight" said Jimmy but before he could punch him again Abyss grabbed him and black hole slammed him through a near by table and he then screamed in everyones faces as they all ran away in fear as the bell rang for class as Abyss picked up his new friend and carried him to class.

**Fight Day**

The next fight is Batista vs Angle as they both get prepared for the fight while the Spirit Squad do a cheer as Vince couldn't be there as some "accident" happened and he had to be at the office so they just got down to fighting. Batista used his strength and forced Angle up against the fence but because of Angles superior wrestling skills he took Batista down and worked him over and tried to ground and pound but Batista defended himself well and when they got back to his feet he got Angle and got a powerful takedown on him causing Angle to land on the back of his neck but Angle held on and sinced in a gullotine choke that Batista didn't see coming and he tried to power his way out again lifting Angle off the ground and slamming him back down again making him land on his neck but Angle held on until Batista got himself exhausted and was forced to tap out as he did and Angle won by submission in the first round as he was in great pain with his neck while RVD and Sabin helped up and helped to the dressing room and nw that means that the last heavyweight fight will be Lashley vs Scott Steiner and the next fight will be Low Ki vs Ricky Reyes


	27. Chapter 27

The Ultimate Fighter

Ricky Reyes and Low Ki are sitting around talking about their upcoming fight and at the beginning when they said they would help eachother get to the finals but now one of the will have to leave as they talked about the possibilities of how the fight can go like Low Ki saying he would kick Ricky's head off while Ricky was talking about locking Ki in the dragon sleeper.

**School**

Daizee decided to arrange a campout in the woods, she managed to get Matt Sydal, Val, Jack Evans, Davey Richards, Lacey, Abyss, Delirious, Eric Young, the Briscoes and Jimmy Jacobs when they heard that Abyss was going Shelley and Devine said they'll go and when she heard that Alex was going Mickie James said she'll go much to Alex's expense as they ran to their homes got their stuff and all met up and went camping.

**Embassy**

"damn it Sal should have killed Richards by now" shouted Nana

"yeah but I heard that he had Abyss to protect him" said Jimmy Rave

"I hired a load of assassins to help him and apparently they couldn't get the job done either" said Nana as Sal Rinauro enters the room beaten up.

"let me guess Abyss got you" said Rave

"sort of but these two black guys really got me outside" said Rinauro before fainting

"who" asked Nana

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR THIS IS A STICK UP" shouted a big black guy as he and another held up a gun as Jimmy screamed like a little girl and jumped on the floor as Nana joined him.

"give us all your money" one of them shouted

"here I only have $3000" said Nana handing it over scared to death

"yeah here I have £2000 take it" said Rave

"cool man £5000 in one raid" said one of them as the other walked up to a CCTV camera

"yo I'd like to give a big shoutout to my boy dirty and all the posse..."

"J we got the money lets go" shouted the other as they ran away leaving Jimmy shaking in fear (of course it was Cryme Tyme) as they ran around the corner.

"yo Shad that was awesome" said JTG

"yeah man and why do you have to talk to the camera everytime" said Shad Gaspard

"gotta say hi to the homeboys" said JTG as they ran away again.

**Woods**

Everyone was crowded around a big camp fire with Lacey sitting next to Davey snuggling up to him trieing to make Jacobs jealous while Alex and Johnny came back after going for a walk and seeing what they could use for their next paparazzi productions and to avoid Mickie.

"hey we found another tent not far from here and there was this really hot chick in it wearing barely any clothes playing with cards or something" said Shelley

"WHERE" demanded the Briscoes

"this way" said Devine as he led the Briscoes away while Shelley tried to follow but Mickie grabbed him.

"I don't think so mister the only chick you'll be staring at is me" as she dragged him to one of the tents while Devine and the Briscoes went to this tent as they used Johnnys camera to look inside and they could see Ariel playing with her tarot cards.

"wow shes hot" said Mark

"yeah" said Johnny staring through his camera

"I wonder if we could play a game of cards with her" said Jay nudging Johnny

"like strip poker" said Mark

"yeah sounds good to me" said Johnny as they got up and walked into the tent while Johnny stayed behind to tape it all.

"hey baby whats a pretty girl like you sitting in these woods alone" said Jay as they sat on either side of Ariel

"well I've been sitting in this damp and cold tent for quite a while could you boys keep me warm" asked Ariel putting each leg on the Briscoes laps while Johnny outside could see through the thong and almost fainted while the Briscoe's were about to faint as well when Ariel started licking them and nibbling at their necks while they didn't know that Kevin Thorn was outside and that he was going to the camp where everyone else is.

Davey, Lacey, Eric, Abyss, Daizee, Sydal and Val were all sitting around the camp fire talking then all of a sudden someone jumped out of the bushes screaming making everyone jump and run away but then it turned out to be Jack Evans as Eric jumped into the arms of Abyss who just dropped him.

"Jack you bastard I'll get you back for that" shouted Daizee as she went for Jack but then someone else jumped out of he bush screaming and grabbing Jack who screamed like a girl but turned out to be Delirious.

"nice one Delirious" said Daizee as she high fived Delirious as everyone settled down around the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Johnny as he ran past with everyone wondering whats going on with him when Kevin Thorn comes through screaming at everyone and spitting blood at them as they ran away while Eric stood still too petrified to move and Abyss is playing with the fire and doesn't notice Thorn running past him nor does he notice that everyone else has run away screaming as Thorn runs past him and chases everyone else while Alex comes out of his tent in only his boxers.

"what the hell was that" asked Alex

"nothing now come back to momma you stud" said Mickie as she pulls Alex back in the tent as Eric has wet himself while Abyss is still playing with his fire.


	28. Chapter 28

The Ultimate Fighter

Davey Richards and Lacey are running in the woods alone as they've lost the others.

"Please Davey protect me from that monster" said Lacey jumping on Davey

"errr yeah sure what ever" said Davey as he was running while carrieing Lacey but they run into Kevin Torn who was screaming at them but then from out of no where Delirious jumps in Thorns face shouting gibberish at him but Thorn shoves out of the way as he chases Davey and Lacey.

* * *

Sydal, Evans and Val were running through the woods until they reached their camp again only to find Eric laying on the floor sucking his thumb in fright and Abyss sleeping and could hear Mickie screaming in pleasure in the backround. 

"good god we didn't leave it like this did we" asked Jack

"oh my god what is that stench" said Sydal holding his nose

"oh god Eric you didn't khack yourself did you" said Jack holding his nose as well.

"hmmmmmm mmmy mmmmy" stuttered Eric to petrified to talk.

* * *

Jimmy was running through the woods and heard a rustle in the bushes thinking it was Lacey. 

"don't worry Lacey I'll save you" said Jimmy as he ran in any random direction while Kevin emerged from a bush completly opposite thinking what the hell is he on as Delirious again jumps from out of no where and starts shouting gibberish at him again but Thorn again shoves him out of the way as he walk off in another direction.

* * *

"damn it Darren we told you to turn right but no you had to turn left now here we are stuck in these woods and out of gas nice going mate" said Nigel 

"hey least I got a job at ECW unlike you spiky haired prick" said Burridge

"you take that back" said Nigel looking to get his hands on Burridge but Doug got between them.

"now now gents we all know you are both angry about England drawing with Macedonia lets all just calm down" said Doug

"do you want me to knock you one again Williams" said Darren holding up his fist at Doug

"okay okay you've made your point geez you try to help but get beaten for your trouble" said Doug getting in the car with Jonny and Jody while Martin Stone sat at the front

"so what are we going to do then" asked Jody

"well we're all going to have to get out and push" said Nigel as the three got out and started pushing while Spud peeked out of the trunk.

"here I'll help" said Spud

"oh yeah and what difference will that make" laughed Darren as he pushed Spud back in as the five pushed the car along until Jimmy Jacobs ran past them with a determined look on his face.

"hey mate where's the next gas station" shouted Darren

"sorry can't talk must save Lacey" said Jimmy as he continued running

"yeah well fuck you slag" shouted Darren as they continued pushing the car along the road.

"hold on remember that Top Gear episode where they use poo for fuel" said Jonny

"so what your saying is we take a dump in the tank and see if it works" said Doug as they all look at eachother

* * *

The Briscoes were having a great time with Ariel until Johnny runs in. 

"er er er er er guys there's a vampire out there chasing us we have to get out of here" said Johnny trembling

"hold on give us a few minutes" said Mark while they both make out with Ariel while Johnny stood there waiting.

"come on lets go" said Johnny in a hurry

"oh alright come on but we'll take this little number with us" said Jay as they picked up Ariel and carried her with them.

* * *

Eric who had new trousers on, Matt, Val, Jack were walking through the woods looking for the others while Thorn was sneaking up behind them and was about to grab Jack but then something jumped out of the bushes and all except Thorn ran away who stood there cursing to himself and looked at Delirious who just jumped out of the bushes staring at Thorn as Thorn ran off after them while Delirious just stared at the spot where Thorn was standing before he took off.

* * *

"bloody hell I'll never diss Richard Hammond again" said Doug as the brits were up and running in the car. 

"too right and Jonny for coming up with this life saving and disgusting idea I love ya" said Darren as they drove along a road until they heard screams and then saw four bodies run across the road ahead of them while they accidently ran over a fifth as they stopped.

"holy fuck we just ran someone over" said Jody as they all got out and looked at the body

"boy his teeth are huge" said Jonny

"and he's a big boy" said Martin

"quick lets get out of here" said Darren as they all jumped back in the car but before they drove off they saw Jimmy run past them.

"hold on ain't that the geezer who ran past us earlier" said Nigel

"yeah" said Doug as behind them Davey ran past carrieing Lacey in the opposite direction while Deilirious jumped out of the bushes screaming at Stone who was next to the window as he turned the window up until Delirious couldnt get in and then Johnny and the Briscoes carrieing Ariel ran past them from behind not seeing Thorn out cold on the floor.

"I think we should go now" said Martin

"good idea" said Nigel as they sped off leaving Thorn unconcious

Next chapter: the fight between Ricky Reyes and Low Ki

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

The Ultimate Fighter 

Daizee was running around in the woods on her own until she makes it back to camp where you could still hear Mickie screaming and Abyss snoring and the Delirious jumps out of the bushes.

"Daizee deese brits gan dover u vampire" said Delirious all excited

"oh please Delirious everyone knows that vampires don't exist" said Daizee

"dut done geely pitists yu tus gut gan dover hember nat ny do fared doll dod is taway" said Delirious

"oh come off it Delirious that was just some weirdo who tried to scare us off he isn't a vampire because they don't exist" said Daizee as the Briscoes and Johnny come running in carrieing Ariel.

"huff huff phew man sorry we got lost as everyone kept shouting that there is vampire out there" said Mark

"oh yeah you're in on the joke too" said Daizee as Sydal, Evans, Eric and Val run in

"sorry we're late back but the vampire almost got us but he got ran over by these brits" said Sydal"

"oh come on the jokes dead now stop it" said Daizee

"but but but he is real he had really big teeth" said Eric

"yeah right" said Daizee as she turned around there was a bloody and battered Kevin Thorn staring at them smiling drinking any of the blood that goes in his mouth.

"AHHHHHHH A VAMPIRE" said Daizee as everyone except Delirious ran away while the Briscoes dropped Ariel in fear and ran away.

"are you okay baby" said Ariel checking Thorns wounds and licking away any blood still on his face as she turned to Delirious who looked turned on.

"well do you like what your looking at big boy" said Ariel to Delirious who was nodding frantically.

"well I'll show you something to look at" said Ariel as she grabbed Delirious' hand and took him to a tent next to Mickie and Alex's and after a few seconds Delirious could be heard shouting some gibberish as Kevin left to hunt down the others while Abyss still slept.

* * *

"bloody hell I never thought we'd make it" said Darren as the brits made it to the gas station 

"yeah now when we fill this bad boy up next stop Canada" said Jody as he and Jonny high fived

"yeah mate and Spud when we get to the border try to keep quiet you know how much booze we have in there" said Nigel tapping the trunk of the car.

"well this babys filled now Canada here we come" said Darren as everyone got in as Billy Kidman walked up to them

"hey if you're going to Canada can I get a ride with you" asked Kidman

"and why should we do that" said Nigel

"cause if you do I have over a thousand dollars to spend on beer if you get my drift" said Kidman

"get in this car now" said Darren as Kidman managed to squeeze in.

"how come he gets to ride in the car while I have to go in the trunk" shouted Spud

"because your tiny" said Martin as they drove off to Canada but not before staring at Jimmy Jacobs who ran past them still running.

* * *

Ricky Reyes and Low Ki were both preparing for their fight with their team mates and both agreed that they will both go out for a drink together later after the fight to show no hard feelings as they both got into the octagon and the Spirit Squad did their cheer in the octagon and taunted them about fighting eachother on the way out as the ref started the fight and Ki went for a few kicks but Reyes blocked them all and shoot for a takedown which he got and started getting some elbows in but Ki did a good job scrambling out as he got back to his feet and both were anxious at attackng the other as they knew what the other could do until Ki shot with some leg kicks unti Reyes caught one leg and took Ki down again and got more punches in as they wrestled on the mat for a few minutes which Reyes got the better of as he stayed on top of Ki and got some punches and elbows in as the end of the round came as the went back to their corners. 

Reyes' corner told him to take Ki down and rain down with elbows and wear him down until he's too tired to fight out of the dragon sleeper while Ki's corner told him to keep the fight on its feet as they both went back out for round two and things started with Reyes shooting to ge a takedown early and Ki was not prepared for it as he was smashed against the fence and was in trouble as heis back was against the fence and had no where to go as Reyes kept smashing him with punches and elbows but Ki managed to block some of them so the ref did not stop the fight. Ki eventually managed to get back to his feet and trade kicks with Reyes and eventually Ki went for a flieing knee which Reyes half blocked as the force set him backwards causing him to fall over and Ki got on top of him and started raining with his own elbows but Reyes fought his way back up and Ki started getting lighter on his feet and kept stepping in and out with jabs and kicks and landing most of them and at the last forty seconds of the last round Ki went for another kick but Mitch of the Spirit Squad used a blo horn which suprised Ki as he backed away confused as Reyes took advantage by scooping up Ki and locked in the dragon sleeper which Ki tried desperatley to fight out but Reyes had it locked in tight but Ki managed to hold on until the last of the round as the buzzer sounded as Reyes let go.

McMahon recieved the judges score cards and got in the ring to announce the winner.

"okay everyone here are the judges scorecards: judge 1 scored it 29-28 Reyes, judge 2 scored it 30-29 Low Ki and judge 3 scored it 29- 28 and the winner by split decision ...Ricky Reyes" said McMahon as Ricky screamed in triumph as he hugged Low Ki who looked disappointed but cngratulated Reyes on a great fight as all the semi finalists for the lightheavyweights have been decided and next fight will be Lashley vs Steiner.


	30. Chapter 30

Ultimate Fighter

Eveyone except Jimmy, Davey, Delirious and Lacey was in the Briscoes van to get away with Mark driving to get away from Thorn.

"phew that was close but we have to back for Delirious" said Daizee remembering that Delirious didn't run away with them as Jimmy ran past.

"hold on aren't we gnna stop for Jimmy" asked Val

"hell no" said Mark as they carried on and Davey and Lacey ran out from a bush and they stop for them.

"get in quick" said Jay as they do and speed off leaving Jimmy and Delirious to fend for themselves.

* * *

The brits are at the Canadian border and were prepared to go in but had to have a talk about the beer. 

"okay we go in and act cool like we aren't hiding kegs of beer and a little man in the back" said Nigel

"alright" said Doug as they pulled up and an officer walked up to them.

"okay gentleman whats in the back" asked the officer

"just our luggage you know for this trip" said Nigel trieing to play it cool while the others looked on nervously.

"alright then" said the officer as he moved to the back of the car

"I'm glad he didn't ask us to open it to see whats in the back" said Jonny as the officer looked back at him

"I'm still here you know now open the back" said the officer as they all gave Jonny death glares

"oh is that the time I better be off thanks for the lift fellas" said Kidman as he got out the car and ran through the border as everyone looked on in disbelief

"okay boys now open the back" said the officer as Nigel did so and the officer looked and found the beer.

"okay boys im going to have to confiscate the beer from now and.."

"how about we give you a keg will that get us off the hook" asked Darren

"yes, yes it would" said the officer as they gave him one and drove through the border

"wow that was close" said Darren

"yeah and he didn't even see Spud" said Martin

"thats because hes so tiny" said Darren as they all laughed as Spud could be heard cursing at them.

* * *

Beth and Victoria were having a drink in a cafe. 

"I just don't know what to do about Joe he never seems intrested in me or wants to spend time with me what should I do" asked Beth

"well to see how serious he is why don't you get someone to pretend to be your boyfriend and make him jealous" suggested Victoria

"good idea but if it works Joe will kill the guy who I'm supposedly dating" said Beth

"then it will prove that he loves you" said Victoria

"good point but who am I going to get to pretend to be my boyfriend then potentially get killed by Joe" asked Beth

"don't worry I'll find someone" said Victoria with a smile on her face

* * *

Chris Sabin was walking to Christy's and knocked on the door but no one answered he knew she was home because he could here her talking so he found an open window and climbed through it he walked upstairs to where he could here the voice's and he was about to open the door to her bedroom but then Eric ran out scrambling to put his shirt on and jumps in fright when he sees Chris. 

"Eric what are you doing here" said Sabin calmly

"erm... nothing" said Eric as he ran away leaving Sabin to go in to find Christy naked in the bed.

"oh god I'm so sorry Chris" said Christy as she covered herself up.

"erm okay then" said Chris as he couldn't go on a ma one when has been cheating on her with Traci

"to be honest a few days ago I was sleeping with Traci so I'm not really that mad at you" said Sabin

"oh er.. okay at least we're even now and we're honest but what do we do from here" askd Christy

"well looks like Traci isn't going to give me up so easily and to be honest looking at you and Eric you guys seem cute together so maybe you should get together then" said Sabin

"okay then just riends" said Christy

"just friends" said Sabin as they shook hands

* * *

The next fight is Lashley vs Steiner as both were in the octagon ready to go as Mcmahon did his usual speech and they they went at it trieing to take the other mammoth down until eventually Lashley had Steiner in the clinch and against the fence as he fired away with knees and elbows but from out of no where Steiner popped out and fired Lashley out with a belly to belly suplex taking Lashley down as he got on top and fired with punches and Lashley tried to scramble out but ended up giving Steiner his back as Steiner went for a choke but Lashley treied to get to his knees, Steiner had to go for the Steiner recliner as he held it in tight until Lashley escaped by crawling under Steiners legs and then as Steiner turned around Lashley picked him up for a double edge takedown as the back of Steiners head hit the cage and became a little woozy Lashley took advantage by raining down with punches until the ref stopped the fight and Lashley is through to the semi finals as he celebrated with his team and all the semi finals places have been taken and the semi finalists are as follows. 

Light heavyweights

Team Flair  
Amazing Red  
Chris Sabin  
AJ Styles

Team Hart  
Ricky Reyes  
Christopher Daniels

Heavyweights

Team Flair  
Kurt Angle  
Samoa Joe  
Rob Van Dam

Team Hart  
Brock Lesnar  
Bobby Lashley


	31. Chapter 31

The Ultimate Fighter

The brits were in Canada getting drunk in nearly every bar thery could find and left Spud outside as no one would believe him to be drinking age. They decided to go to a Fozzy concert while they were still drinking.

"fuck yeah this gig rocks" said Darren while he was gulping down a can of Guinness

"hell yeah" said Nigel also gulping down a Guinness while Spud who was sitting Martin's shoulders was drinking a coke

"this this gig is fucking awesome" said Spud as Martin bumped into A1.

"hey watch it" shouted A1

"you watch it" said Spud

"what did you say little man" said A1 reaching to grab Spud by his shirt

"leave my little buddy alone" said Stone punching A1 in the gut as A1 left his side open to grab Spud as A1 bent over in pain Spud jumped off Stone's shoulders and onto A1 with a hurricanrana as Martin brawled with Bobby Roode while Scott D'Amore was getting beaten up by Doug and Nigel while Jody and Jonny jumped on stage then jumped off the stage onto everyone fighting followed by Jack Evans and Teddy Hart and when they thought that the crazy stunts were going to stop up comes Pac from out of no where when he jumps off the stage with a shooting star press with his feet going into peoples faces as they all are down until Stone and A1 get up and start brawling and eventually everyone got up and it was England vs Canada as everyone was fighting someone while Chris Jericho looked on.

"you assclowns you ruined this gig I'll kill you all" shouted Jericho as he jumped of the stage guitar in hand and smashing A1 over the head with it then grabbed Jonny Storm and threw him into one of the sound speakers then hit Burridge with a chair then hits Nigel with a glass bottle but when he turns around Steve Corino knocks him down with a lariat then he picked him up and threw him against the sound speakers knocking them over but when Corino picked him back up Jericho takes him down and locks in the walls of Jericho as Corino taps while Doug gives Bobby Roode the Chaos Theory but then Test comes in and boots Doug off the stage as a load of security people broke them up and the brits and canadians were all thrown in jail.

* * *

The first semi final fight will be AJ Styles and Ricky Reyes and as there are five semi finalists in each weight class four will have semi finalist matches while the last one will fight a competitor who has already been eliminated (which will be chosen by the opposing team coach) and he will advance to the final if he wins and a decider between the three finalists will be decided there but if the fighter who lost in the first round and wins in the semi finals he won't advance but he will be entitled for future bookings in the UFC and the semi finalist who lost will be eliminated. The other fights in the light heavyweight division which were decided by Vince Mcmahon, Ric Flair and Bret Hart include Christopher Daniels vs Chris Sabin and Amazing Red vs Bryan Danielson who Flair chose to fight Red as he believes Red beat him in a fluke.

* * *

Traci decided to drag Sabin along to do some shopping as Sabin was very miserable about having to go as he was watching Traci go in all the clothes shops and trieing on new outfits while she was trieing on another one Sabin caught a glimpse of Petey Williams walking past the shop. 

"uhhhh hun i'll be at the game store i'll be right back" said Sabin

"alright but do you think this looks good on me" asked Traci

"you look gorgeous bye" said Sabin as he walked away as Petey saw him but not Traci

"hey Sabin what were you doing in a girls clothes shop" said Petey with a grin

"well I was uhhhh getting a new outfit for the missus" said Sabin lieing

"oh yeah well where is it" said Petey

"well I uhhh haven't found it yet" said Sabin as he walked to make Petey turn around so his back was to Traci

"so what are you doing here" asked Sabin

"looking for my Traci I was told she was with here some punk ass and I've come here to beat his ass and take her back because we were meant to be" said Petey with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"uhhh yeah good luck with that" said Sabin slipping away to the game shop.

* * *

"so Victoria did you find someone to make Joe jealous" asked Beth

"I did and who better then a good friend of Joes" said Victoria

"uhh I don't know if I like the sound of that" said Beth

"don't worry you'll like it hey come on in" said Victoria as CM Punk walks through the door.

"hello there" said Punk

"hi" said Beth and turns to Victoria

"wow hes kinda cute" said Beth

"I know" said Victoria smiling


	32. Chapter 32

The Ultimate Fighter

Punk and Beth were walking down a road with linked arms and Beth couldn't help but stare at Punk.

"so what do you want to do then" asked Punk

"I don't know maybe back to my place for coffee" said Beth not taking her eyes off Punk

"yeah sounds good to me" said Punk as they turned to go to her place but then Mickie came around the corner.

"hi Beth hi Punk I haven't seen you in a while how are you my baby" said Mickie really excited as she hugs Punk

"err hi Mickie we were just..." Beth tried to say

"hey guys why don't you go to a party with me at the Briscoes place they promised plenty of beer and I'm sure there would be plenty of coke for you Punk" said Mickie again being really hyper and enthusiastic

"err sure if its okay with Beth" said Punk

"oh yeah I forgot to say Joes gonna be there to Beth so that will be really cool" said Mickie as Beth froze

"really cool he owes me a few bucks so I know I'll be there" said Punk as Beth all of a sudden was scared

"great see you guys there then" said Mickie walking away really excited

"so do you still want to go to your place" asked Punk wrapping his arm around her as Beth remembered where she was and that Punk had his arms around her as she was lost in Punks eyes

"you can do anything you want" said Beth not thinking about what she said

"err okay we'll decide when we get there" said Punk freaked out as Beth drags him back to her place completley forgets about Joe.

* * *

Paul Heyman heard that something really hardcore happened between a bunch of brits and canadians in Canada so he decided to bail them out of jail and organize an ECW Britain vs Canada special with the following fights. 

Pac and Spud vs Teddy Hart and Jack Evans vs Jody Fleisch and Jonny Storm

Martin Stone vs A1

Chris Jercho vs Steve Corino

Scott D'Amore, Bobby Roode and Test vs Burridge, Nigel Mcguinness and Doug Williams

Plus as a special attraction it will be CM Punk and Colt Cabana vs Matt Striker and Mike Knox

* * *

The next fight is with AJ vs Reyes as they both were ready to go in the octagon as Vince did the usual speech and they got down to it as AJ first fired with a few kicks seeing as Reyes struggled with dealing with the kicks from Low Ki so he thouht he could do the same to Reyes as he kept kicking away until Reyes finally caught a leg and took AJ down with some elbows to the side of the head as AJ fought his way back up and forced Reyes against the fence and Reyes hit AJ in the gut with knees as AJ got a double edge takdown and got punches and elbows in as Reyes covered up until round one ended. 

They came back out and they started firing punches and kicks at eachother until Reyes backed away and he shot back in with a kick and then scooped up Styles and locked in the dragon sleeper as AJ frantically tried to escape as everyone else thought that he would tap eventually and as it looked like he was going to someone from the spirit squad used the blowhorn again causing Reyes to let go and look over at the spirit squad who shrugged in innocence and as Reyes turned back to AJ he got caught off guard with a pele kick and while Reyes was staggering around AJ followed up with more punches and kicks until the ref stopped it and announced AJ the winner by TKO and when Reyes recovered he ran over to the spirit squad to start a fight as he slapped Mitch over the face and when Kenny tried jumping on him Ricky took him down as everyone seperated them as Ricky snapped throwing chairs and stuff around the place.

* * *

Homicide, Hernandez, Konnan and Smokes were walking down the street pissed off after hearing from Low Ki that Reyes lost because of the Spirit Squad and they decided to beat the crap out of them for retaliation with Konnan taking his slapjack while Smokes takes his baseball bat. They find them at a gym practising their cheers. 

"oh yeah we're gonna do more grilling then a chicken wing" said Smokes with a smile

"hold on what are you doing here" asked Mitch as they backed away

"you cost our boy Ricky his fight against Styles" said Konnan getting his slapjack out

"oh come on he got his revenge afterwards with a slap to me earlier" said Mitch with his hands up trieing to back away

"not good enough" said Homicide as they all ran and started the fight as Konnan started swinging with the slapjack and Hernandez gave Mikey a Border Cross while Homicide threw Johnny against a wall as Shane Mcmahon and security broke it up.

"what the hell is going on here" yelled Shane

"these thugs ran in and started a fight" said Kenny

"how dare you" shouted Shane

"these wussies cost our boy Ricky his fight earlier" shouted Homicide

"alright I don't like you punks running in here starting fights with my friends so I'm gonna humiliate you in front of the world at the next UFC pay per view Reyes will get his chance of revenge when he faces Mitch and you, you over grown Mexican will be fighting Kenny" said Shane looking at Konnan

"and the meandrathol there will be fighting Mikey" said Shane looking at Hernandez as Shane stormed off leaving LAX happy.

"oh yeah the gates of hell will be opened on you queres" said Smokes as they walked off while the Spirit Squad were concerned

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

The Ultimate Fighter

Punk and Beth were at Beths house as Beth went to get them coffee as she sat down next to him while passing him his coffee being all nice and cheerful to him but then she had an idea as she deliberatley spills her coffee all over his shirt as he yells at how hot it is.

"YOOOOWWWW" screamed Punk as he jumps up and jogs all around the place.

"oh I'm so sorry Punk here let me help you" said Beth as she takes Punks shirt off and throws it in the wash leaving Punk feeling awkward.

"I bet you want a shower now here I'll show you where the shower is" said Beth as she grabs Punks hand and leads him upstairs to the bathroom.

"here you go don't worry take your time" said Beth as she goes away and shuts the door leaving Punk thinking what the hell was that about as he strips off and gets in the shower but what he doesnt know is that Beth quietly drilled a hole through the wall so she could peek in and see Punk take a shower. She almost fainted but then her phone rang and seeing she was sitting under her dressing table to see through the hole she jumped and hit her head as she got out and answered her phone.

"heeeeeey Beth" screamed Mickie

"Mickie what do you want I'm in the middle of something here" said Beth

"oh sorry I just wanted to ask if Punk wants coca-cola or pepsi for the party tonight" said Mickie

"okay I'll ask him and call you back" said Beth

"okay byyyyye" said Mickie as Beth hung up and went back to have a peek through the hole again but Punk has gotten out.

"damn you Mickie" said Beth

* * *

"this party is gonna be awesome" said Jay as he and Mark were at their house unloading the beer 

"yeah with all the chicks that are coming this will rock" said Mark

"damn right" said Jay as they got the beer but the Colt Cabana burst in.

"hey guys theres this absolutely fit bird in a mini skirt walking down the street" said Cabana

"really" said Mark looking out the window

"oh yeah you should see her man shes hot" said Colt

"lets have a look" said Jay as they put the beer down and run out to find her as Colt stayed behind until the Briscoes were gone as he picked up two cases of beer ad ran away and then the Briscoes came back.

"hey Cabana there was no hotty out there" said Jay and to see hes gone and two beer cases were missing.

"that cheeky bastard he ran off with the booze" said Mark as they ran out to find him.

* * *

Davey was walking down the street with Lacey clining on to him. 

"oh Davey I love you for protecting me against that evil vampire" said Lacey not daring to let him go

"errr yeah thats sweet so was the 6734 other times you've said it" said Davey as Jimmy ran out of no where and punched Davey in the face knocking him and Lacey down.

"Jimmy what the hell" shouted Lacey

"hes brainwashed you hasnt he my dear Lacey don't worry I will save you" said Jimmy as Davey got up and punched him back

"why don't you just fuck off" said Davey

"you can't beat me in a fight as you don't have a six foot eight monster with you" said Jimmy but then from out of no where a he got hit with a chair and Jimmy was outcold.

"what the fuck" said Davey and Lacey at the same time but then Super Dragon walked up to them

"I'm sorry Davey I just couldn't sit by and see him treat you like shit" said Dragon

"errrr thanks man but why did you just do that" said Davey as Lacey clinged onto him again this time of fear of Super Dragon

"because I want to be a part of your life" said Dragon getting closer to them as they backed away

"errrr okay and why is that" said Davey getting really creeped out

"because Davey I am YOUR FATHER" said Super Dragon

"WHAT no thats impossible... really" asked Davey

"no I'm just bored" said Dragon

"errrr okay could you look after Lacey while I just go in that shop a quick sec" said Davey as he went in a shop and while Dragon and Lacey looked away he ran away with no intention of coming back for Lacey.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Ultimate Fighter  
**

Kevin Nash decided to host another PCS championship and with more competitors and even more challenges he gathered up the following competitors to compete.

Jay Lethal   
Sonjay Dutt  
Davey Richards  
Super Dragon  
Colt Cabana  
Darren Burridge  
Kevin Steen  
Human Tornado  
Yoshihiro Tajiri  
Delirious  
SoCal Val  
Alex Shelley  
Jimmy Jacobs  
Daizee Haze  
Zach Gowen

The first challenge is going to be a staring contest tournament starting with Yoshihiro Tajiri vs Sonjay Dutt as everyone looked at their eyes to see them blink but Tajiri sprayed missed into Dutts eyes without blinking as Dutt moves away screaming.

"AHHHHHH what the fuck man hows that allowed" shouted Sonjay

"Backlund rules" shrugs Nash

Nobody wanted to face Super Dragon as he wears a mask and they thought he would be unbeatable it eventually came down to Dragon and Darren Burridge as they were staring for ages and as Darrens eyes were getting watery while Dragon just stood there before Cabana stood behind Burridge making faces at Dragon as Dragon looked at him.

"hey he looked away that means I win" shouted Darren as everyone were protesting about cheating

"Backlund rules" smiles Nash as he gives Burridge the 15 points.

"YEAH AV IT YOU SLAGS" shouted Burridge

"alright next there will be we're gonna see who has the best endurance with a drinking contest see you guys there" said Nash

Darren Burridge-15   
Super Dragon-14  
Tajiri-13  
Delirious-12  
Jimmy Jacobs-11  
Kevin Steen-10  
Human Tornado-9  
Alex Shelley-8  
SoCal Val-7  
Daizee Haze-6  
Colt Cabana-5  
Jay Lethal-4  
Davey Richards-3  
Zach Gowen-2  
Sonjay Dutt-1

* * *

The ECW Britain vs Canada special kicked off with CM Punk and Colt Cabana vs Mike Knox and Matt Striker as all fur brawled in the ring until Knox and Striker were knocked out of the ring as Punk dived through the middle ropes onto them then Cabana follwed up with an asai moonsault as the crowd chanted ECW as Colt threw Striker in the ring and followed him in, Knox threw Punk into the ring post as he got back in the ring and attacked Colt from behind as he and Striker double teamed Cabana with a double back elbow as they then kept tagging eachother in and out of the ring and isolating Colt as while Punk stood frustrated in the corner until Knox whipped Colt into a corner and went to follow up but Colt met him with a lariat as both men were down. Colt eventually tagged in Punk while Knox tagged in Striker as Punk jumped on the ropes and met Striker with a springboard lariat and then an enziguri on Knox as he fell through the ropes and out of the ring. Punk then gave a few clotheslines to Striker then got him with "welcome to Chicago" but only gets a two. Knox gets back in and attacks Punk from behind and tries to get a back suplex but Punk lands on his feet as he pushes Knox to the corner and follows up with a charging knee then the running bulldog as he then whips Striker to a corner where Colt shouts "FLYING ASSHOLE" and runs to the corner and his butts lands on Strikers head and does the same to Knox who was in the opposite corner as Knox rolls to the outside and Cabana went to follow him as Punk put an arm wrench on Striker the a mule kick to the face knocking him down as he then stalked Striker looking to set him up for a Uranage but Striker elbowed his way out and Knox who disposed of Cabana whipped Punk to the ropes and came back with a sitout spinebuster as Striker went fot a quick pin but gets two as he and Knox got frustrated as they picked Punk up and was looking for a double suplex, As they had Punk in the air Cabana speared Knox down and Punk landed on his feet as Punk hit Striker with slaps then a backchop then a roundhouse kick then hits a urange and locks in the anaconda vice and Knox tried to interfere but Colt caught him with a chicago crab as they both eventually tapped out and Punk and Cabana have won as they celebrated. 

Next up was Martin Stone w/ "the twisted genius" Dean Ayass vs A1 as they had a big staredown in the ring until Stone pie faced A1 as they started brawling until Stone knocked A1 out of the ring and he went to follow but A1 caught him unaware and threw him into the guardrail and he bounced Stones head off the steel steps as he threw Stone back in the ring and as the ref checked on Stone Ayass hit A1 in the leg with a baseball bat and Stone took control and targeted the leg but the A1 came back with a brainbuster and started to mount a comeback but Stone distracted the ref and Ayass hit him in the other leg this time as Stone finished him off with the london bridge and gets the three count making it 1-0 to the brits.

Next up will be the triple threat tag team scramble with Pac and Spud vs Hart and Evans vs Fleisch and Storm as the two british teams went after Hart and Evans until the eventually turned on eachother as Spud and Pac knocked Fleisch and Storm out of the ring as Spud jumps out and joins them then Spud jumps up does a shooting star press wth his knees going into everyones faces as they brawled on the outside as Pac and Evans got back inside as they fought for a while and Evans lands with a standing 450 splash but only gets two as Fleisch gets in and hits a springboard dropkick on Evans but he only gets two as Spud gets in hits the wheelbarrow counter and gets two also as Storm runs in and they double clothesline eachother as everyone is down as the crowd goes wild.

Pac and Hart get up first as they exchanged punches until Fleisch double dropkicked both of them as they rolled out of the ring as he and Storm double teamed Spud as the action kept going Evans hit a 450 dropkick on Fleisch and went to the top rope but Storm threw him off and to the outside he then powerbombed Pac and went for a pin but Spud breaks it up with a frog splash landing on Storms back as he tries for a quick pin but Hart breaks it up and gives Spud a german suplex but as he gets to his feet he is met with a spinning wheel kick by Fleisch as he goes to the top rope for a 450 splash and he successfully does it but Evans pulls him him out of the ring and clotheslines him down as Evans gets back in the ring as he whips Storm and gives him a flapjack then a dropkick to the face then a standing corkscrew and pins him but gets two. Pac then does a springboard missle dropkick onto Evans who flips inside out he then gives Evans a standing moonsault but gets two as he picks up Evans he and Spud double team him with a double dropkick then a Pac does a senton splash and Spud does a legdrop and pins but Hart breaks it up and gives Spud a DDT and then gives Pac one as he goes to the top rope for a moonsault but Pac moves but Hart lands on his feet but gets a clotheline from Storm as he goes for a shooting star press but Evans pushes him off and he goes to the guard rails as Evans hits Pac with a springboard dropkick and nips up and does the splits he turns around and from out of no where Fleisch hits the pheonix DDT as he pins Evans and gets the three count as Hart tries to break it up but was too late as Fleisch and Storm win and the Brits go 2-0.

Next was the six man tag team match with D'amore, Roode and Test vs Williams, Mcguinness and Burridge after so many canadian tactics the brits were eventually able to get the win after Mcguinness gave Roode the running uppercut in the corner and Williams then gave him the Chaos Theoryand gets the three count as the Brits win the series 3-0.

Next is the main event with Steve Corino vs "the Lion Heart" Chris Jericho (since its in ECW) as they started with a collar and elbow tie up and a cheapshot by Jericho gave him the advantage as he stomps away at Corino in the corner and he gets a back suplex in and a senton splash but gets two.

Later Jericho was still in control as he gave Corino a chop in the corner and he whipped him to the opposite corner as Corino bounced off as Jericho bouced off the ropes and went for the bulldog but Corino came back with a superkick as they were both down as they both eventually got back to their feet and traded punches until Jericho missed and Corino scooped him up and gave him a brainbuster but gets two as he picks Jericho back up and scooped him up again but Jericho landed on his feet and gave Corino an enziguri knocking him down and Jericho goes for the lionsault but Corino got his knees up and then gives him a fisherman suplex but he kicks out.

Corino the stalks Jericho looking like he's going to go for the old school lariat and as he goes for it Jericho ducks and gives him the flashback but gets a two also. Jericho then was going to go for the breakdown but Corino counters and ducks a clothesline comes back off the ropes and hits the lariat and goes for the pin 1...2... Jericho got the shoulder up at the last second as Corino could not believe it he then picked up picked up Jericho to give him the old school expulsion but Jericho countered and turned it into the walls of Jericho as they were in the middle of the ring Corino was screaming in pain as eventually tapped out giving Jericho the win as he let go and celebrated a little bit then gets a chair and hits Corino in the head with it then locks him in the walls again as Corno was barely concious as Allison Danger got in the ring trieing to break it up but of of anger Jericho gave her the double edge and tried to put on the walls on Danger but Mcguinness and Doug Williams ran in and broke it up as Nigel gave him the Guv'nors crumpet and then a lariat as Jericho left the ring as Nigel and Doug checked on Danger and Corino as Jericho went to the back angered with the brits.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Ultimate Fighter**

Nash has everyone sat in a line and with bottles in front of them.

"okay guys this is a drinking contest winner is the last person standing" said Nash with a smile

"oh yeah I've got this in the bag" says Burridge excitedly

"what makes you think that" asked Davey

"I'm British duh" said Burridge as they started after three bottles Zach is out first followed by Jay Lethal then Tornado, Val and Taijiri the competion started to heat up as no one had passed out after another six bottles.

"oh yeah this is easy come on you slags" said Burridge who was still fairly sober

"shu shu shu shut ub booidge this isn't ober yet" said Daizee wobbling a bit

"yeahblaamerIkickallurassosasthisgameIwilluriantealloveryouMuhahahahahahaha" laughed Delirious who fell over but was still concious

Cabana fell next then started sleep walking and tripped over Lethals leg and fell head first into the door and knocked unconcious.

after downing a ninth Dragon looked completely fine well with that mask you'd never tell but he then slowly fell backwards off his stool and fell asleep.

seven left and they've gone through seventeen bottles even Darren started slurping but then Jacobs passed out and started muttering stuff about what he would like to do to Lacey.

"you knop bwat that Allison Danger hick I could plough her till net july" spluttered Steen

"eww I really didn't to know that, tha tha tha what was I going to say again" said Haze

"I'm sorry Daizee let me get you a drink" spluttered Steen who accidently spilled it down her shirt.

"you stupid moron" spluttered Daizee tried to punch Steen but missed and tripped over the bar and passed out.

"Yeah I could plough Lacey but I'm afraid Jimmy will be stalking us but man would I ever do it with her" said Davey

"oh yeah dude" said Steen as they and Shelley high fived eachother but they high fived Alex too hard as he fell back wards and passed out as Steen and Richards were laughing at him.

We were down to four Steen, Burridge, Delirious and Richards and Richards went next after twenty two bottles.

"man I have to give it up to you guys but no one lasts this long against me anyone non British anyway" said Burridge

"yeah man we Canadians can hold our water" said Steen before falling over and passing out leaving it down to Burridge and Delirious who looked like he was going to drop any minute but kept trieing to keep a straight face but out of no where he smashes Darren over the head with a bottle knocking him out and was declared the winner.

"well its not the traditional way but you did it you have fifteen points buddy" said Nash

"yesItoldyousonsofbitcthesthatIwillwinnowfeelmywhizzofvengeance" said Delirious as he unzipped his flyers but then the Briscoes stormed in and threw Delirious over the bar as everyone else started coming to.

"hey we heard there was a drinking contest and nobody even invited the Briscoes its time for you lightweights to man up" said Mark as he and Jay started raising hell and drinking beer.

Burridge-29  
Delirious-27  
Steen-23  
Super Dragon-22  
Jacobs-20  
Tajiri-19  
Shelley-19  
Daizee-16  
Richards-15  
Tornado-12  
Cabana-12  
SoCal Val-12  
Jay Lethal-6  
Dutt-5  
Zach Gowen-3

* * *

In the next semi final fight its Amazing Red vs Bryan Danielson as Danielson shoots in for a takedown early and slammed Red hard and looked to ground and pound early with elbows and Red was struggling to get anything as Danielson dominated and was relentless as he pounded away as Red kept scrambling away so the ref didn't stop it until finally with a minute left Red got the fight back to its feet as Red started getting in with jabs and leg kicks as Danielson tried to get a takedown but Red sprawled and landed on top of Danielson and hit him with underhooks and jabs as the buzzer went to end the first round. 

Reds corner told him to keep the fight standing while Danielsons told him to take the fight to the ground and get a submission as they came out with Red swinging for the fences and briefly stuns Bryan with a right hook and follows up and grabs him and is in a clinch while he recovers as Red breaks free and fires away with shots while Bryan covers up and backs into the cage where Red flurries with shots but in desperation Danielson goes for a takedown and scoops Red up and slams him hard and hold him down to get time to recover after taking loads of punches as he eventually goes for elbows while Red tries to fire elbows off his back as Red tries to stand up and spins away from Bryan, Danielson grabs him and takes him down again and goes for a rear naked choke as Red holds on till there was about a minute left as he spins and is up to his feet. As Bryan got up Red wrestled him to the ground which no one saw coming especially against Danielson as time ran out and they went back to their corners.

"okay after two round the judge1 scored it 30-29 Bryan Danielson judge2 scored it 30-29 Amazing Red and judge3 scored it30-29 for the winner by split decision... Bryan Danielson" said Vince as Danielson raises his arm in triumph as Red looked down in disappointment.

* * *

"oh yeah those Canadian bastards got it good didn't they" said Jonny as he and the brits celebrated by drinking beer while Danger wouldn't let go of Nigel and Doug.

"oh yeah those panzies had it coming we are more hardcore then they will ever be " said Nigel as they drank themselves stupid as Jericho attacked him from behind with a tire iron then ran away as Stone, Williams, Fleisch and Storm chased after him while Pac, Spud and Danger attended to Nigel.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Ultimate Fighter**

Jericho was running around the streets as Fleisch and Storm chased after him like ninjas jumping from roof top to roof top in pursuit of Jericho while Williams and Stone were gaining on him as Jericho bumped into Serotonin.

"holy shit please help me" begged Jericho

"okay we will help you whether you like it or not" said Raven in his suit as they pumelled the brits with kendos as Jericho ran away and Serotonin kidnapped Fleisch as they disappeared in the shadows leaving the brits bruised and sore wondering where the hell they went.

* * *

The Briscoes were in the bar beating the hell out of everyone as Mark slammed Burridge's head off the table and shouting man up each time and Jay whacked Richards and Lethal with a snooker cue and they both threw Jacobs over the bar then they sent Human Tornado out the window as Nash just looked on as Shelley sneaked away but walked right into Mickie. 

"oh no please not now" said Alex

"oh Alex its terrible" said Mickie in tears grabbing Alex and giving him a bear hug

"oh god what" said Alex picking his words carefully so he doesn't make the bearhug worse

"that friend of yours that Canadian who you're always running around with a camera has been abducted by Raven" said Mickie

"what Johnny has joined that freak" said Alex

"yeah I saw him and that weird group of theirs I went over to say hi but he completly ignored me I'm sure it was him" said Mickie

"okay this looks like a job for the paparazzi productions I will not have my assistant become some child of the night with that freak Raven" lets get em" said Alex as he and Mickie went to find Devine.

* * *

The Spirit Squad were walking down the street all pumped up for their fights but then from out of no where the Rottweillers came and beat on everyone as Low Ki kicked away at Mikey, Reyes had the dragon sleeper on Kenny, Hernandez border tossed Mitch through a glass window as Romero and Homicide chased Nicky and Johnny away so it looks like the fights are off then.

* * *

The next paparazzi contest is a no holds barred race for 800 miles which finishes at the Nevada desert as Nash had a gun and shot it into the air (which brought down a pigeon) to signal the start as everyone started running until they eventually started car jacking people to go faster and people eventually started teaming together as Dutt and Lethal shared a car, Richards, Steen and Jacobs stole a bus while Delirious and Daizee borrowed the Briscoes van and got started and everyone else made a dash for the airport all hoping to win the race. 

"oh yeah we're gonna kick ass now Delirious" said Daizee excited

"ohyeahwewilldestroythemalhehehehehehehehe" said Delirious even more excited

"oh yeah we've got this in the bag" said Steen as he takes drivers seat of the bus

"damn right" said Richards taking his BB gun and taking pot shots at everyone else hoping to slow them down as Steen smashed the bus into Dutt and Lethals car as they carried on as Dutt and Lethal were cursing at them.

Everyone else kept scrambling over eachother to get to the airport and then started brawling on the plane to Las Vegas


End file.
